A Small Town
by Willows-slave
Summary: Dean is just a small town boy just trying to have fun and is happy just getting by. Roman is new in town and may just give him a reason to change. I included other various superstars in the story too. Ambreigns Which could possibly turn into something more. rated M for Drugs, foul language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday night and that meant one thing to most people in the small town of Cheshire going out to unwind in the local bar. Hooligans was the one hot spot in the diminutive county that you would go to if you were anyone at all. Saturday night brought everyone out to the club, which by most city people's standards was a joke but the locals liked it and it was all they had. On a good night the place would pack in as many as two hundred and fifty people. Which wasn't a crowed compared to the places in the city but around here that was a crowed. People started packing in about eight thirty or nine and would usually stay right up until the doors closed at two.

Dean and his boys were regulars, everyone knew Dean of course he had a bit of a reputation. Everyone knew him to be a bit of a bad boy and a love em and leave em sort of ladies man. Who could blame him he was gorgeous. He was over six feet tall with the biggest blue eyes and shaggy auburn hair. He was the kind of man that reminded most of these small town girls of James Dean, he certainly was a rebel without a cause. He didn't really have a direction in life and had been branded as trouble just because most people never understood him or even took the time to try. He worked as a dishwasher in a local diner but everyone knew he made a little money on the side too. Nothing really bad, he just sold some pot every now and then. Not that it really mattered but it added to his bad boy image.

Dean was standing at the bar tipping back the green bottle of beer as her looked toward the door watching the people arrive. Most of them were smiling and laughing now but after a few drinks by the end of the night someone would always turn violent and start a fight. It normally wasn't Dean but he had seen his fair share of trouble there. Most of the bouncers the club had over the years were guys that Dean knew anyways so most of the time they would just look the other way. Dean set his empty bottle on the bar motioning to the bartender Cody that he needed another one. Seth walked up behind him slinging his arm around the slightly taller man and leaned into him.  
"Did you see that girl, the blonde that just walked in?" Seth asked as Dean looked over to her.  
"Yeah." He said to the two toned man that he had known since he arrived in the dead end town. At first Dean Thought Seth was strange just like the rest of the locals but it didn't take him long to think otherwise.  
"Well I'm taking that bitch home tonight." Seth said with a smirk. Dean just laughed loudly knowing that Seth was most likely right, most woman couldn't resist him. "I will be back man." Seth shouted out to Dean as he made his way over to the blonde.

Dean turned around just in time to see Glen, the owner of Hooligans walking straight towards him as he grabbed his new beer off the bar thanking Cody and throwing a five dollar bill down. Glen scared most people he was a big man but he didn't intimidate Dean and he knew it. He walked straight up to Dean and he noticed that he had another large man with him, that he had never seen around before. Dean raised an eyebrow at Glen waiting to hear what he wanted.  
"Dean." Glen nodded his head before he continued. "This is the new bouncer I just hired." Dean eyed the other man as his blue eyes meet grey eyes and he noticed just how muscular this guy really was.  
"His name is Roman, I just wanted him to know who he should be keeping an eye on." Glen laughed as Dean shot him a dirty look. Roman extended his hand out to Dean who eyed him suspiciously but accepted the gesture anyways. He couldn't help but notice how huge Roman's hands were as his eyes traveled up his tattooed arm to his chiseled facial features and long flowing black hair.  
"I haven't seen you around man" Dean said as he cleared his throat. The larger man smiled as he looked down at him.  
"I'm new around here." Roman said as Glen stepped up closer to them they both released each other's hand realizing they were still in contact.  
"He is a regular here Roman, most the time he behaves but it's good to keep an eye on him." Glen explained. "Don't let him deal any of his damn weed in my establishment and we won't have any problems." Roman shook his head as he looked at Glen before he started to walk away. Roman glanced over to Dean once again and smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." He said to Dean as the smaller man nodded his head. He couldn't help but watch Roman walk away following Glen as he wondered if this was going to be the end of Hooligan's as he knew it.

Just then Dean looked up to see the large blonde guy smiling over at him.  
"Let me a dime bag man." He said to Dean as he held out a ten dollar bill, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag placing it in the other man's hand as he took the money and crumpled it up in his hand. "Hey thanks man." He said as he jammed the baggie into his pocket.  
"Yeah anytime Swagger." The auburn haired man said as he walked through the crowed searching for Seth. Once he spotted him he noticed he was now talking to some brunette as she smiled and laughed as if Seth was telling her the best joke ever. His body was pushed up against hers and Dean could tell she would have left the bar with him right now if he asked. Before he could make it up to Seth though his friend was already turned around and walking away checking his phone before he shoved it back into his pocket. He saw his friend and smiled up at the larger man.  
"What happened to the blonde?" Dean asked curiously.  
"She's in the bathroom, I just saw that girl over there and thought I would say hello and get a number." Seth smiled as Dean shook his head. Seth was such a player but it never surprised Dean in fact it delighted him that his friend reminded him so much of himself.  
"Hey bro, did you see Glen hired a new bouncer?" Seth looked over to the door catching a glimpse of him.  
"Yeah he's a monster dude, I saw him at the gym a few times this week." Seth explained. "He works down at the hardware store. They have him out in back selling lumber to the contractors." Dean leaned in closer so Seth could hear him over the music.  
"Do you think he will be a problem?" Dean asked and Seth just shook his head as he waved his hand.  
"No man, not at all." Just then the blue eyed man could tell he lost his attention as the blonde made her way up to Seth flirtatiously running her hand down his abs. "Dean, this is Summer and Summer this is Dean." The brunette looked down at her and smiled before turning his attention back to Seth.  
"Hey I will catch up with you in a little bit" He said to Seth as he walked away.

Dean leaned up against the wall as he took another swig of his beer. He found himself watching Roman interact with the people as they walked through the door. All of the men seemed somewhat surprised to see a new man there working the door especially one so big but the ladies were practically tripping over themselves as they walked in. Dean could see why he was attractive, his long curly black hair and his caramel colored skin would make any woman look twice. He felt pretty stupid about standing there and staring half the night but he couldn't explain it but he needed too. Ever since Glen walked up to him tonight and introduced the man to him Dean had a feeling that overwhelmed him. He didn't know how or why but he felt as if this man was going to have a huge effect on his life. He couldn't explain it if anything it was creepy, but he just couldn't shake it. Just then he was ripped from his thoughts as he heard Seth's voice calling out to him.  
"If you keep staring like that he is going to think you want his dick." Dean then noticed that Roman was in fact staring at him too.

**Just a little idea I am playing with not too sure if you all will like it or not but had this plot kicking around in my head. Please let me know if you all liked it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean awoke to the sun in his eyes as it filtered in through the blinds. He rolled over on his side attempting to fall back asleep but as soon as he noticed long straight brown hair draped across his pillow he sighed. Looking over at the delicate form In front of him he had no doubt that he drank too much last night and Seth apparently sucked at being his best friend and guardian. "Fuck" he moaned aloud as he smacked himself in the forehead. Of all the girls he could have ended up with last night he brought Nikki home, what the hell was he doing? This woman was totally obsessed with him and he made it clear on more than one occasion that all he really wanted was to fuck, no intimate relationship, no steady girl but she never got the message. She never left him alone and after he would get enough drinks in him he didn't know better and would normally end up taking her home. That's where Seth came in, Dean had warned him over and over again to tear him away from her and to make sure he didn't leave with her. Sometimes Seth did his job but sometimes he didn't even bother maybe he was just too drunk last night or he didn't care. Dean certainly didn't remember much about last night, it was almost a blur. His head hurt and he knew one thing for sure he had one hell of a hangover.

Top of Form

As he lay in his bed silently cursing himself as he looked at Nikki he pondered just getting dressed and leaving. She could let herself out, then he wouldn't have to deal with her. So he quietly groaned as he forced himself out of bed grabbing his jeans off the floor. He quickly threw them on then grabbed a shirt out of his dresser before he turned around to take one more glance at his companion from last night. Damn that bitch and her wicked dick sucking skills he thought as he slipped his t shirt on making his way out the door. Dean made it half way down the stairs before thoughts of Roman cane creeping into his mind and the first of the missing pieces of lat night started to come back to him. As he jumped into his car he slammed the door before starting it up and grabbing his cell to text Seth... I am on my way to your place man. He then peeled out of his parking lot heading down the street. He had almost forgotten about Roman all together, the man had him so on edge last night he totally got completely wasted. He was being such a dick that not even Seth could make him calm down. By the time that the place was about to close he was falling down drunk and Roman had stopped him at the door telling him he wasn't going to let him drive home like that. That's when Nikki came along and volunteered to drive Dean home explaining to Roman that she was his girlfriend. Dean remembers that he protested but Roman teased him that he could handle himself against a girl. Just then Deans phone went off with a text from Seth that simply said sleeping still we'll Dean didn't care as he turned onto the smaller mans street he was going to let him in one way or another

Dean pulled up down the block from Seth's parents' house; it was still early enough that he knew Seth's parents would be at church. This meant he could sneak in without them catching him and having a fit. They didn't hate Dean they just didn't like him all that much either. They seemed to blame him for all of Seth's problems, mostly for the fact he didn't have a real girlfriend. They wanted Seth to be all grown up now, that made Dean laugh as he shimmed the card into the door turning the handle. He looked up and down the block before walking in and heading for the basement, if Seth's parents wanted him all grown up they should probably make him move out first. Dean had to use his card again in order to get into the basement door, Seth had it locked. Dean couldn't help but laugh again. That was the way he kept his mom out , Seth had a sweet life, Dean never understood why he would have ever wanted to leave home either if he had it as good as Seth did. Once Dean had the door open he slammed it and started to stomp down the stairs screaming out Seth's name.  
"No Dean, go away." Seth yelled out as he gripped the pillow. "Go now" Seth demanded sleepily.  
"No man you can't kick me out, Nikki is at my place" Dean said as he threw his grey leather jacket onto the chair.  
"Dean, I'm tired, that bitch made me walk home five miles." He whined I fucked her and she threw me out or well she fucked me then told me to go." He explained as he started to throw the blanket up over his head. Dean grabbed the blanket away tossing it back reveling Seth's bare chest and the top of his sweat pants. "Fuck man, stop it" Seth whined out even louder.  
"Nope,that's what you get for sending me home with Nikki." Dean said as he whipped his t shirt over his head and undid his belt. As he looked around Seth's room finding a pile of laundry on the couch that his mother washed for him without a doubt. Letting his pants drop to the floor as he kicked his boots off he grabbed another pair of sweat pants and put them on quickly. Then he walked back over to the bed grabbing the blankets away from Seth once more "Move the fuck over bitch."  
"No, sleep on the couch." Seth cried as he wiggled over closer to the wall. Dean climbed into bed facing away from him after grabbing one of the pillows away from Seth and sticking it under his head.  
"I hate your couch dude" Dean said as he adjusted himself in the bed getting comfortable.  
Then just shut up man and let me sleep." Seth mumbled out into his pillow.  
"I already stopped talking man Dean reasoned as he closed his eyes.

A couple hours later Dean woke up to a pillow thumping against his head as Seth laughed. Dean groaned and rolled over pushing Seth as hard as he could and Seth bounced into the wall.  
"Asshole" Seth growled out as he thumped Dean with the pillow again.  
"Bitch" Dean yelled out as he took a swing connecting with Seth's chest. Seth pushed back this time knocking Dean off of the bed.  
"Come on lets go to the gym, I need to work out" The smaller man said as he jumped up out of bed stepping over Dean who was lying on the floor.  
"Payback is a bitch you know, I will get you." The auburn haired man groaned out but Seth hardly seemed phased as he laughed and pulled a shirt on over his head. Dean sat up and looked around before he climbed back into bed pulling the blankets up over his head. "Give me ten more minutes" Seth walked over to him pulling the blankets back "Now Dean" he commanded.

Twenty minutes later they were in Dean's car, He had to stop by Randy's house and drop off something before they actually went to the gym. He couldn't take the big guy blowing up his phone anymore. For the past hour if Randy wasn't texting he was calling and Dean had enough it was only some fucking pot it wasn't like he couldn't wait a little while to get high. Once they got there Dean sent Seth inside cause Randy would have only complained about having to wait and Dean didn't feel like listening to it. Ten minutes later and Dean had to lay on the damn horn again until he saw Seth walk out the door.  
"Man what the fuck" Dean complained as Seth got into the passage seat slamming the door.  
"Dude you know he can fucking talk, he chewed my ear off." Seth threw the money at Dean and turned the radio up in hopes he wouldn't have to hear anymore bitching. A minute later Dean reached over and turned the music down.  
"What the hell happened last night anyways man?" Dean couldn't help but ask. Seth just rolled his eyes as he shook his head.  
"I went home with that bitch she lives five miles away and I had to walk home after" Seth started to explain but Dean cut him off.  
"Not with you with me dumbass."  
"Oh" Seth got it now "Yeah of course you only care about what happened with you but me your best friend who cares." Seth moved his hands as he talked  
"No man, come on I really don't know." Dean explained as he pulled into the parking lot at the gym.  
"Dude, you drank, a lot." Seth emphasized the word a lot. "You had some creepy obsession with the big guy that was working the door." Dean looked at him strangely he couldn't believe Seth noticed.  
"You mean Roman?" Dean asked. Seth just stared at him for a second before speaking.  
"Yeah man, see I can't even believe you remember his name." Seth shook his head "you kept going on and on about how something wasn't right about him how you had a feeling about him." Seth pointed his finger at Dean shaking it "Dude, you said he may be very bad news for you, but then as he stuck you in the car with Nikki I knew you were right." Seth jumped around in his seat "It was fucking hilarious when you were hugging him begging him not to let you go." Seth laughed and Dean shot him a dirty look before he put his head down and rubbed his fingers over his for head. Once Seth calmed down a bit he went on "He told you that you were not going to drive and had to let Nikki take you home, you were screaming and begged him to take you home instead." Seth laughed even harder "You kept trying to pull him in the car with you, and begging him to save you from Nikki, she was pissed." Dean looked up at Seth flexing his jaw.  
"Dude where the fuck were you?" Dean yelled.  
"I was watching, I laughed so hard I nearly pissed myself." Seth continued to laugh  
"You're such a fucking prick, Rollins" Dean said as he shoved him into the door of the car before jumping out of the car and slamming the door.

Dean was half way across the parking lot and he could still hear his friend laughing. He was pissed though if he turned around he would have punched him, he couldn't believe that fucker would just leave him there like that. Dean couldn't believe half the people in town saw him like that. He couldn't have sat in that car one more minute or else he would have beaten the shit out of him. Fucking Seth Dean thought as he balled his fists up and continued to make his way through the parking lot. He turned around and looked back at his car for a second and he still saw Seth sitting there laughing like he was in a damn comedy club. So he noticed Seth looking at him and he threw his middle finger up and began to walk backwards after a few steps he heard the door to the gym swing open but he didn't turn around thinking whoever walked out would have seen him. Instead they didn't though and he bumped straight into them, falling against their chest. He saw Seth's eyes go wide as he witnessed the whole thing and he slowly turned around to see grey eyes staring right down at him.

**Oh hello Roman, lol! I just thought I would keep going with this since I got a few follows somebody must be interested right?**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was unsure of what to do or say as he stared into those smokey grey eyes of Roman's, he was like a deer caught in the headlights as he stood in front of him. Dean knew he should speak but he moved his lips and nothing came out Roman was the one who finally broke the silence.  
"Hey, Dean right?" Dean couldn't explain it but he was almost insulted that he wasn't sure of his name. He wasn't even sure why but he was.  
"Ummm yeah" Dean said as he backed up looking down at his feet, as he felt his cheeks grow warm. "Glad you're ok; you were really drunk last night." The larger man said as he looked down at him, Dean forced himself to look up at the man  
"ummm I guess I owe you an apology for acting like a fool." Roman couldn't help but laugh at Dean and the smaller man looked up at him with a look of embarrassment. Roman put his hand on Dean's shoulder causing him to jump back a little which made the Samoan laugh even harder.  
"It's ok when Glen told me you were trouble that isn't really what I thought he meant." Roman explained as Dean looked over his shoulder at Seth who sat there motionless. Dean looked back to the raven haired man, he had a towel draped across his neck and his dark blue shirt was sweat soaked he looked like he just had a very vigorous work out. Dean found himself biting his bottom lip as he stared at him it was an unconscious act but he knew Roman caught him he when his eyes met his once more.

Dean was never so unsure of his to act in his life. Roman made him very uneasy in some ways, he wasn't sure why. Once Seth came up behind him he clapped him on his back.  
"Hey man" Seth nodded at Roman as he stood by Dean. Seth could be a complete ass at times and Dean was reminded of this as he joked with him. "Did you maybe want to give him a hug Dean? I mean you shouldn't be so formal with him after all you did try to take him home last night." Seth said then immediately started laughing once again. Dean punched Seth in the arm and Seth took a few steps back placing his hand over his arm protectively. "Dude you fucking hit like a bitch" the two toned man yelled out as he backed up even further. Dean scolded Seth  
" I hit like a bitch hey? We'll come here and let this bitch knock you out." The auburn man took a step forward and the smaller man took three steps back. Roman laughed as he watched the two interact. Dean started to chase Seth but stopped as he realized that Roman was watching them. Dean turned around and started walking over to Roman as he got closer to him he looked at him with a smile. Roman was still smiling and Dean was a little embarrassed but he acted as if he wasn't passed in the slightest as he Walked up to the bigger man and waved as he walked by.  
"I'll see you soon man." Dean had to get out of there and walked right by Roman as fast as he could before he walked into the gym. 

Seth walked inside quickly searching the room for Dean when he finally spotted him running on the treadmill he walked right over, hoping on the empty machine next to him, Dean had his ear buds in listening to his ipod. Seth slapped Dean's arm before he pressed the start button to his own machine. Dean looked over at him and shot him a dirty look. Seth smiled innocently as he began to run and started to mouth words at Dean. Dean pulled the ear buds out of his ears not even bothering to listen to what the hell Seth was saying before he blurted out in an angry tone  
"What the fuck do you want man?" Dean just wanted to work out not get harassed.  
"Dean fucking calm down, how the fuck you going to be mad about me asking, if you want to go get something to eat after?"  
"Sorry" Dean said as he looked at Seth he didn't even hear what he said he just assumed that it was some smart as remark about Roman. Dean shrugged "Sure." He said as he stuck his ear buds back in thinking that was the end of the conversation. Seth looked over at him listening to his i pod again and thought that it was a shame that it wasn't a good idea to bug him again so he just left him alone before telling him the rest. 

Once the two friends were done working out they made the way back to Deans they had a plan, Seth was going to knock on the door and make sure Nikki was gone. If she was there Dean didn't want to be and telling her to leave never went over very well. Dean dropped Seth off on the corner before he took a short drive around the neighborhood. He had wanted to take a shower before they went out and since he didn't bring extra clothes to the gym he didn't see the point in showering there. Once he came back around and Saw Seth walking around the corner he knew it wasn't good.  
"She's still there man." Seth spit out with a look of distaste across his face. "She doesn't want me coming back either." He smirked looking over at Dean.  
"What she told you that?" Dean asked as he shook his head.  
"Yeah she has got a special night planned." Seth raised an eyebrow as he continued to smirk.  
"This bitch is nuts." Dean said as he continued to drive down the street.  
"Lets just go shower at my place, I'll let you borrow some clothes." Dean didn't say anything he just continued to drive; he missed the turn to Seth's house and just kept driving with a tight grip on the wheel and mumbling obscenities under his breath. "Where the hell are you going?" Seth asked.  
"You'll see" Dean said as he took a sharp right handed turn.

As soon as Dean pulled on to the street the high school was on Seth already knew what he was up too. He really didn't know of how many more favors Dean could cash in from Daniel. As soon as they pulled up alongside the cruiser he guessed he would find out. Daniel barely acknowledge them he was sitting there with forms spread out everywhere on his dash and busy writing things out against his clip board. Dean didn't take to not being greeted properly and laid on his horn making the smaller man with the long hair and bushy beard jump. Daniel squinted his brown eyes at Dean as the auburn man laughed. Seth pushed Dean against the car door and then slumped down in his seat.  
"Dean, not everyone shares your sense of humor you know." Daniel reminded Dean as he set his clip bored down and looked over at him being very serious. "What has she done now?" The officer couldn't help but ask.  
"She's not going to leave Bryan" Dean explained calling the cop by his last name.  
"Well why the hell did you let her in?" He asked as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I have told you that I can't keep saving you from her."  
"Man it's just one more favor." Dean pleaded; he knew the man wouldn't say no. He smiled at the man his deep dimples appearing in his cheeks and his blue eyes were wide as he attempted to look innocent. "I mean she is your sister in law she listens to you."  
"Damn it Ambrose, this is the last time." He barked out as he threw his pen against the clip board.  
Dean smiled wide as Seth laughed he couldn't believe his friends dumb luck it was a good damn thing he helped Bryan out all them years ago. 

Once Dean and Seth made it back to his parent's house the two of them were deep into their Sunday afternoon after church activities. Seth walked through the door and his parents were all smiles, no doubt overjoyed to see their darling little boy. Once they saw Dean behind him the smiles faded a bit he could tell even though he doubted Seth could. His friend's father promptly returned to making the jigsaw pieces fit together that were scrawled across the card table in front of him and his mother set her knitting down as she jumped up.  
"Do you boys want something to eat or drink? Seth, should I make some cookies?" She asked with such excitement it was almost creepy. Seth waved his hand in her direction and continued to walk by without as much as a hello. That left Dean awkwardly behind so he just smiled as he walked across the room with a hello. He knew how they felt about him so there was no need for small talk. As he closed the door behind him to the basement he ran down the stairs yelling at Seth.  
"Why the fuck did you leave me behind?" Seth just shrugged as he threw his now discarded t shirt on the floor before walking over to the couch to grab a towel throwing it at Dean and hitting him in the chest with it.  
"Go grab a shower, don't use up all the hot water." Dean turned around walking to the bathroom wondering about why it was that Seth and his parents didn't get along. They did everything for him including build this apartment in the basement. 

Seth stood in front of the fridge in his all too tiny little red briefs, Dean couldn't help but look but he also couldn't help but laugh. Seth slammed the door to the fridge as he handed Dean as beer and cracked the seal on his own.  
"Don't you dare talk about my underwear?" He ordered his friend Dean just popped his bear open as he stood there in his towel that was loosely wrapped around his hips. Seth took a long swig of his beer as Dean looked at him with a devilish look it was hard to hold his tongue and he had to force himself to turn away from his friend before some smart ass remark left his mouth. Dean could feel Seth staring a hole into him no doubt that he was pissed off and pouting. Dean forced himself to turn around once more and focus on Seth's face. Dean saw him roll his eyes before he took another sip of his beer.  
"Are you going to be okay Dean? Do I make you uncomfortable?" Seth asked annoyed taking another sip of his beer.  
"As a matter of fact you do make me uncomfortable in your mom's panties dude." Dean tried to hold back but he couldn't just then Seth's mouth dropped open and he slammed his can of beer down on the counter.  
"Fuck you" Seth mumbled out before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door. 

Dean stood in front of Seth closet door still laughing as he looked over Seth's shirts before deciding on a blue shirt some letters written across the chest. He loved giving Seth shit especially when it came to him parading around in the briefs of his; they were always ridiculously tight and high cut. Seth loved being all conceited and showing off his body. He worked hard to get it but Dean hated how he always strutted around naked or damn close it in front of him, trying to make him jealous. Dean's body wasn't that bad, he fit into Seth's shirts just fine he thought before deciding to throw his Jeans back on that he wore over there. Because Seth's jeans were a different story he would never wear those. He sat down on Seth's bed as he heard the door open to the bathroom. Seth walked out nude not thinking a thing of it and once Dean caught a glimpse of him he reached for his socks thinking Seth was being arrogant as always. Seth stood in front of his dresser as he searched through the top drawer of his dresser before pulling out a yellow pair of underwear and putting them on as Dean laughed again.  
"Hurry up banana man I'm getting hungry." Dean struggled to get the words out as he laughed and Seth threw a blue pair of underwear at him as he reached into the drawer grabbing a handful of colors throwing more at Dean.  
"You're a fucking asshole." Seth pouted as he grabbed a pair of jeans and struggled into them. 

Once Dean and Seth made their way up the stairs and out of Seth's place Dean opened the door to see not much had changed since the last time in the living room other than the T.V. program. Seth's parents were still mindlessly enjoying the afternoon until they saw Dean. It was obvious that both guys were freshly showered and headed out. Dean just walked wordlessly by the both of them as he smiled and headed out the door as fast as he could. Dean realized he may be moving a little too fast when he made it all the way to the car and had it started and Seth was nowhere to be seen. Then he figured maybe Seth was talking to them for once. As soon as he heard his friend yelling he knew that they certainly weren't talking. A few minutes later Seth walked out the door slamming it behind him and Dean looked over at him noticing he was upset. Once Seth was in the car he took a deep breath, Dean went to say something but Seth cut him off before even one word left his mouth.  
"I'm fine let's go eat at the pizza house." Seth didn't sound convincing but he wasn't going to argue with him so he just drove. Once Dean pulled into the parking lot he stomped his foot against the breaks as he looked to the left of him a few cars away he spotted Roman getting out of a truck. He stepped on the gas hard as he raced by him pulling into a space at the end of the lot.  
"Why did you park all the way down here?" Seth asked "there is about ten spaces empty back there." He announced as he looked at Dean who was staring into the side view mirror.  
"Roman is here." Dean said as he slumped down in his seat as his friend eyed him as if he didn't understand. Seth opened the door and just as Dean was about to protest and suggest they go somewhere else the two toned man turned to look at him.  
"Of course he is here, I invited him." Seth said as he stood up closing the door and walking away.

**Well I guess Dean just can't escape Roman can he? I decided I am going to keep this going and my original plan for it may have changed a bit either way thanks to the people who have reviewed, followed and favorite this, you all have great taste lol **

Top of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat in the car and stared into the side view mirror as he watched Seth greet Roman. Dean couldn't help but bang on the steering wheel what the hell was his friend thinking by inviting this man they barely even knew along to hang out? Dean could feel the somewhat familiar swirl of butterflies in his stomach, although they felt a little less graceful today as they clumsily collided into one another. Dean's eyes jumped from the side mirror to the review mirror quickly.  
"Get it the hell together Ambrose" he scolded himself aloud as he rubbed his hand over his face. The young man shook his head and his eyes darted to the rearview mirror again, as he saw Seth and Roman make their way into the old brick building. He used all his restraint to not start up his car and leave. He knew if he did that Seth would never forgive him. What he didn't know or better yet what he couldn't understand was what made him so nervous about Roman?

About five minutes later the tall auburn haired man found himself with his hand on the door staring at his friend and Roman as they sat at the booth. Seth was at one side and Roman at the other, both men were talking almost as if they had known one another for years. He shook his head as he pulled the door open but a smile crossed his face as he heard his name called out. It was Dave, his friend and the former bouncer from Hooligans.  
"Batista" Dean yelled out as he pointed at him making his way over to the counter. Dave had to take over the place full time since his dad passed away. His mom still helped out during the day for the lunch rush but it was important he was there to close at night, which was why he needed to stop working the door at Hooligans.  
"What's up Ambrose?" The tall dark haired man asked as he handed off a couple of pizza boxes to one of the delivery men.  
"Not much man, glad to see you." Dean smiled again as Dave grabbed a pen and a pad of the counter.  
"You want something to eat Ambrose?" He asked and the smaller man shook his head "The usual?" Dave questioned as Dean once again nodded. "Seth told me to go ahead and make it for you; I figured I'd wait to hear it from you though."  
"So you meet the guy that replaced you at Hooligans then?" Dean asked as he leaned on the counter.  
"Yeah man, I wished him luck" Dave shook his head and started to laugh "Sounds like you gave him a hard time last night." Dean frowned for a moment before he raised his voice in a offended manner.  
"Who the fuck told you Batista?" Dave was still laughing as he began pulling pizza out of the oven.  
"I heard it from a couple of people today but Seth was telling me when he introduced your new friend." Dave shrugged his shoulders as he spoke before slamming the oven door closed and grabbing some empty boxes.  
"Great I am a laughing stock now." Dean pouted "and he is not my friend." He snapped out as he threw his middle finger up at the bigger man before he turned to walk away.

As he made his way over to the booth he noticed Sami had slide into the booth next to Seth. Yeah leave it to the red headed, devil to make him have to sit next to Roman. Dean slowed down his pace as he cautiously made his way to the booth now. His heart began to beat faster and the pounding of it echoed in his ears. He wasn't sure why he was having this sudden panic attack of sorts. His palms were clammy all of the sudden too; he shook his head as he tried to shake the feeling off. What was wrong with him? He didn't understand it; he didn't know why he felt like this. What the hell was it about Roman that made him lose all his senses and send his anxiety to new levels? Once he reached the booth he quickly sat down staying near the edge of the seat and not looking at anyone as he tried to slow his breathing.  
"Damn bro, you okay?" He heard Sami's voice say aloud but it didn't register to him to answer. Sami was taken in by the same family as Dean. He got there a few years later and Dean never really hated him but he always resented him just a little for taking away the spotlight. Dean was the only boy until The Miller's took Sami in; Sami was such an awkward little child he couldn't help be cute and demand everyone's attention. Once he came along that is when Dean started to act out, in order to regain some attention. Or so that's what the counselor's and the therapists said anyways.

A second later Dean was torn from his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain tear through his leg. His first reaction was to reach across the booth and kick Sami.  
"Ouch, what the fuck was that for?" The red head shouted out. Dean shot him an evil look and snarled in his direction.  
"You know damn well what for." Dean explained as he reached across the booth pushing him a bit. "You fucking kicked me." Sami sat there shaking his head no as he threw his hands up.  
"I did not, that was Seth." Sami quickly tattled not wanting to be Dean's punching bag today. Sami had endeared many years of the abuse that Dean dished out as the older brother and it wasn't something he wanted to deal with any more. Now that Dean was out of the house he had been able to sleep peacefully again. Dean looked over at Seth who was in hysterics until Dean reached under the table and brought his foot against Seth's leg with as much force as he could. Seth stopped laughing immediately and kicked Dean back, which of course followed with Dean returning the kick before Sami spoke up.  
"You two are like children." He lectured them.  
"We are not." Dean and Seth cried out in unison. Sami shook his head and looked over at Roman.  
"If you become friends with these two then I wish you luck, they will take your I.Q. down a few points."  
Roman laughed and Dean was reminded of his presence as he pushed another inch further away practically hanging off the booth. Sami looked at Dean weird as he noticed the space Dean was trying to make between himself and Roman. Dean noticed and shot Sami a foul look cautioning him not to say anything.  
"Dean, are you still feeling rejected that Roman wouldn't take you home last night?" Seth joked as Dean shot him a look that should have killed.  
"Shut up Seth."  
"Well dude what the fuck you're almost on the floor, if he didn't smack you last night he probably won't today either." Seth laughed some more. Dean adjusted himself in the booth pushing over slightly but still keeping his distance making sure not to touch the man.  
"I just want to make sure he has enough space." Dean tried to explain.  
"I'm fine man and I won't hurt you." Roman said as he narrowed his eyes slightly giving Dean a questioning look. The auburn haired man noticed the strange look and willed himself to relax and push a bit closer still be cautious not to touch the raven haired man. This was the first time he really looked at Roman since they arrived. He had his hair pulled back into a tight bun, there wasn't a strand out of place and his facial hair was trimmed perfectly. Dean's eyes connected with Roman's warm grey orbs and the younger man couldn't help but shudder slightly at the intense look he was met with. He pushed over slightly closer to Roman unsure of why he was but he felt drawn to him. It was as if a magnetic feeling was drawing him in, Dean inched closer and closer to the larger man until he was drawn from his trance when the waitress calling his name made him stop and look in her direction.  
"Dean, here you go baby." Trish said as she leaned in setting his food down in front of him with a wink. Before grabbing the other men's food and doing the same. 

_About a hour later….._

Dean stopped outside his apartment building as he got out of the car slamming the door, before walking around to the back of the car and unlocking the trunk. He grabbed the thirty pack from the trunk before slamming it closed and walking around to the side of the car and taping on the window with a bottle of Jack. Seth looked up at him holding up his index finger as he sighed. Dean knew he was on the phone with his Mom. He always seemed to get aggravated when he was speaking to that woman for some reason. Dean turned around with a smile as he watched Roman take the final few steps over to him. The three men decided over dinner to head back to Dean's place and have a few drinks. Sami stayed behind to meet some friends and Dean would have protested if anyone invited him anyways, Sami may have been like a brother to him but he certainly really wasn't what Dean considered a friend. After the food came, the conversation began to become more natural to the men and they decided hanging out for some drinks sounded like a good idea. Dean actually was warming up to Roman he seemed like he was a pretty cool guy. Dean gave Seth a final look through the window and it didn't seem like he was going to move anytime soon.  
"Hey man lets go up to my place, he will be along in a minute." Dean said with another smile before he started to walk away with Roman following him. 

Once the two men were through the door Dean headed straight past the stand in kitchen and into the living room. Dropping the thirty pack on the living room table and throwing his jacket to the side of the couch before kicking his shoes off. Dean plopped down on the couch with a thud as he reached over to tear into the beer. Roman just stood there looking at him Dean took a beer out cracking it open and taking a sip before reaching back into the box and handing one to Roman. Roman reached for the beer as his fingertips skimmed across Dean's. The younger man felt as though his fingertips may have lingered but he just shrugged it off not wanting to put much thought into it.  
"Take a seat man." Dean said with a smile as his eyes once again meet Roman's but he quickly looked away. He didn't want to spend his night trying to read into the unexplainable feelings that he seemed to have for Roman. It seemed just as if things were getting comfortable between them. Roman came over to the couch sitting just a few inches away from Dean. The blue eyed man tried to concentrate on thinking of something to say instead of thinking about how close Roman was once again. However once Roman's body was laid across his he couldn't help but breathe heavy, he was about to make some sort of objection but before he could Roman was sitting straight back up on the couch with the bottle of JD in his hand. Just then the door opened and Seth walked in noticing Roman holding the bottle so Seth walked into the kitchen.  
"I'll grab the shot glasses." He yelled out as Dean sat there as still as could be looking at the grey eyes that were glued to him.

**Sorry I forced you all to wait so long and only for a filler chapter, I had gotten sick and it stopped me from updating. I am not so sure how many of you still have interest in this but I know I had at least one person waiting for a update (thank you for your message) I promise the next update will be faster and the story will start moving along faster. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Two weeks later….._

_Nimble fingers skillfully slide across soft skin, as two sets of lips met delivering sloppy wet kisses. Moans were muffled against soft swollen lips which fought to claim one another, as a silken mane of raven hair shrouded the men's faces. The feeling of both of their hardened members roughly caressing one another, as their hips moved in rhythm with one another brought a pleasure to the younger man he never thought he would have known. The kiss was broken leaving the auburn haired man panting heavily as he bit down hard on his lower lip to silence himself as the bigger man trailed kisses down his neck to his chest. His blue eyes sprang open as the other mans found his hardened length and began to work its way up and down. The smaller man wrapped his legs around the man with the pale grey eyes as they both looked deep within one another's soul. Dean was silent but he still managed to convey that he wanted more and needed more he needed everything Roman had to offer. He needed him again and again and even once he got it, it would never be enough._

Dean awoke as he sprang up in bed, sweat covered his body and he was panting as he tried to catch his breath. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to let reality make a recovery. This was dream number six. Once again he awoke painfully hard with his body longing for Roman's touch. Dean's mind was racing once again, he wasn't gay, and he didn't understand this. He didn't have anything against gay men; he was never one to criticize anyone for who they loved. He just didn't understand what it was about Roman. Over the past couple of weeks Dean had spent a few days hanging out with Roman. Seth was always there so Dean always fought extra hard to try to act normal. Dean was almost positive Roman didn't feel any sort of attraction to him; he also knew Roman couldn't have possibly been gay. Sometimes he would think he would catch Roman looking at him but then he would realize, if he wasn't staring at Roman he would have never even noticed the subtle glance. Dean groaned as he threw himself back against the mattress, what would it take to get this man off of his mind? 

Dean yawned as he loaded another tray of plates into the dishwasher before pushing the button to start the machine before walking away. He felt like he partied all night he was so tired, truth was it was the dreams of Roman that kept him awake all night. After the first dream had awoken him he did manage to fall back to sleep after some much needed time pretending that his own hands were Roman's until he came moaning out the larger man's name over and over again. When he awoke from the second dream he accepted the fact that he just wasn't meant to sleep but rather than reward himself with another release he forced himself to drink coffee and take a cold shower as he watched infomercials till it was time for work. Dean leaned against the sink and closed his eyes as he waited for the dishwasher to annoyingly buzz at him.  
"Dean wake up." The shrill voice wailed out as the kitchen door swung open. It was Mark's wife Michelle; she wasn't the easiest woman to work for. She was a nag and always found fault with something that all the employees did. Mark was a much nicer man and a lot easier to answer too, Dean was thankful Michelle wasn't around much.  
"Sorry, I have a headache; I was just closing my eyes for a second." Dean explained even though he knew it would do him no good.  
"Then maybe you should have called in and let us call someone into work that wouldn't waste our money by standing around doing nothing" she snarled out as she rolled her eyes. Dean looked at the clock he only had a little over a hour left, he could manage to deal with her highness for that much longer.  
"I understand" Dean said as he grinded his teeth together. He reached over grabbing a grey bus pan as he stormed out the door into the dining room.

Dean headed over to a booth grabbing the dishes and setting them into the tray people made their way into the dinner as the end of the lunch rush started to happen. Dean moved over to another booth cleaning the dishes off of it before he wiped down the table. Just then he felt someone bump into him.  
He turned around to meet those alluring light grey eyes that haunted his dreams.  
"Dean, sorry about that." Roman smiled as he pushed a few stray strands of his long black hair out of his face and behind his ear.  
"It's cool, what are you doing here?" Dean asked and as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to smack his fore head. What kind of question was that?  
"I'm here for lunch." Roman answered as Dean laughed nervously as Roman slid into the booth Dean just cleared. Dean looked at Roman as he saw him wave someone over, the auburn haired man turned his head to see Adam Rose make his way in and slide into the other side of the booth. Dean could never stand him, his fake accent or his holier than thou attitude.  
"Ambrose, I hope you're not waiting on us" Adam said all too seriously, the feelings Dean felt for the man were obviously mutual.  
"No, of course not and I won't be making your food either which means it may be safe to eat it." Dean shot back at him.  
"Good" Adam said quickly. Then you can leave because we won't need any assistance from you."  
Dean bit his tongue before he could say anything that would get him another lecture from Michelle. Roman looked up at him as Dean nodded in his direction.  
"Good to see you Roman." Dean said knowing that the words he just spoke even though they were simple would piss off Adam Rose.  
"See you later Dean" Roman called out as Dean began to walk away. Roman smiled as he spoke which didn't go unnoticed by Adam, but it also didn't go over well with him either. Adam would be dammed if he was going to let Ambrose interfere with a man he had been after for weeks now. So he vowed he would turn Roman against Dean somehow.

As Dean swung the kitchen door open he almost knocked Michelle down, which earned him a dirty look.  
"Watch where the hell you're going Dean." She snarled walking past him. He rolled his eyes as he threw the bin full of dishes down on the table. He opened the dish washer taking out the tray of plates before throwing a tray of silverware into the machine. There were some days Dean couldn't stand his job, today was one of them. First of all Dean was tired, then he had to deal with Michelle, then of course Roman had to walk in and see him looking a mess in his apron taking dishes off the table with Adam Rose a man Dean couldn't stomach since high school. Dean moved over to the doorway and stared out the small window in the door. He noticed Roman looking at the menu as Adam sat there drooling over him. A small smile crossed Dean's lips as he thought about how everyone thought of Rose as questionable for all of these years he was at the very least bi, which may mean Roman was too. Then Dean got angry cause if he was then that meant he was hooking up with a man he couldn't stand. Maybe, Roman wasn't gay or bi maybe he was just out with a friend, Dean sighed at that thought. Dean shook his head as he forced himself to walk away and get back to work. Why do I even care? He asked himself right before giving himself the all too familiar I am not gay speech. He must have heard it a few dozen times in the past couple of weeks. The buzzer from the dishwasher ripped him from his thoughts and he once again looked at the clock before he smiled noticing there was only a half hour left.

Dean forced himself to stay away from the door to the kitchen as he stayed busy doing his work so he could get out of there on time. By the time he clocked out the place was already locked up and only a few of the last minute customers were finishing up. There was no sign of Roman and Adam. Dean yelled out a quick goodbye to the rest of the staff as he hurried out the door. He walked behind the dinner to the parking lot as fast as he could without running and he made his way to his car. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. As he flung open his car door jumping inside and slamming the door. He shoved the key in the ignition and turned it.  
"Fuck" he cursed out loud as nothing happened. He tried it once again and nothing happened "Fuck" he growled out again as he hit the steering wheel. He closed his eyes as he tried to start the engine one more time, it just wouldn't turn over though. "Fucking bullshit, what the fuck" he screamed out as he opened his eyes and looked out the windshield to see Roman looking in at him carrying a case of beer and a bag. Dean popped the hood and got out of the car trying to cover up his little temper tantrum that Roman just witnessed.  
"The car won't start" Dean explained as he smiled in Roman direction before lifting up the hood and taking a look around.  
"Did you need a ride or something?" Roman asked as he peeked over Dean's shoulder at what was underneath the hood.  
"I don't know man" Dean Shook his head as continued to fidget with stuff under the hood. "It may just be the battery, if not it's probably the alternator."  
"Oh" Roman drawled out as he took a step back.  
"Can you maybe just try and jump me?" Dean asked as he still had his head buried under the hood.  
"Yeah let me get my car." Roman answered as he walked away sneaking glances over his shoulder occasionally. Once Roman returned Dean got the set of jumper cables out of his car and hooked them up when he turned the key nothing happened and he sighed ready to just give up.  
"I guess I will take that ride man" Dean said as he disconnected the cables. Roman just smiled as he watched Dean put the cables away and lock up the car.

Dean slid into the passenger seat and looked over at Roman; he was real close to him, so close he could smell him. He almost smelled faintly of sandal wood, for some reason Dean really liked it.  
"Thanks for the ride" Dean broke the silence as they pulled out of the parking lot.  
"Yeah anytime man." Roman smiled over at Dean "You want to go home right?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah I guess so." Dean sighed "I can't believe I am stuck without a car."  
"Well if you have to go somewhere I can take you." Roman offered before turning off the main street of the town.  
"No its ok a night in will probably do me good." Dean laughed nervously as Roman took a sharp right onto Dean's road. A second later the raven haired man was pulling up in front of Dean's building.  
"If you want I could come up and we could watch a game or listen to some music or something." Roman said as he pointed to the back seat "I have some beer" he smiled. Dean's whole body shuddered as the idea of being alone in his apartment with Roman ran through his mind. He almost wanted to say no but he didn't want to be rude and he figured he better just get over this whole thing with Roman. There had to be some deep seeded reason for these feelings and the dreams. Maybe they would just stop and go away if he got to know him. Dean looked over at Roman and noticed he was staring at him Dean smiled showing off his ridiculously cute dimples.  
"Yeah sure come on." He said as he jumped out of the car.

**A/N….perhaps this was another filler chapter but either way I feel like I am finally getting somewhere with this. **


	6. Chapter 6

Dean ran up the stairs as fast as he could take them two at a time actually. He pulled his keys out of his pocket trying to quickly unlock the door and get a few precious moments alone before Roman got inside. Once inside he grabbed at the clothes that trailed from the bedroom into through the living room and to the bathroom door. He quickly threw them in the basket in the bathroom as he ran back out to the living room grabbing a couple plates with scraps of food on them and a glass with some old, flat beer that not even a desperate drunk would drink without thinking twice. He quickly dropped everything in the sink as Roman came through the door.  
"Here let me throw those in the fridge" Dean said as he grabbed for the beer. Roman nodded and handed the beer over to Dean. Roman looked around the room until he felt the cold touch of the frosted beer can against his arm as Dean held it out to him.  
"Thanks" the older man said as he grabbed the can from Dean letting his finger tips brush over Dean's hand. The younger man trembled at the feeling of his warm flesh. Dean felt his face grow warm and he pulled his hand away as he turned to face the fridge, he continued to stack the beer into the fridge.  
"You don't need to thank me; it's your beer man." The auburn haired man was thankful he wasn't facing Roman, he was sure his cheeks were at least a soft pink color, maybe a few shades darker. He felt the connection the second he felt his touch and he couldn't deny it to himself any longer. The problem with all of this was he still knew that even though he wanted it, he could never actually do it. 

Each man had drank four beers and Dean was getting up to grab each one of them another. Not even two hours had passed and all him and Roman did was sit on opposite ends of the couch as they made small talk and watched the ball game.  
"Fuck man what the fuck you doing?" Roman yelled at the screen as the Yankees scored another home run. "You really like the Red Sox man?" Dean shook his head as he opened the fridge grabbing two cans.  
"Hell yeah if you live in Mass you have to support the home team." Roman rolled his eyes.  
"It's like you're always routing for the losing team." Roman said without hesitation.  
"Rome, you need to love The Sox, routing for them is hard because they drag you down and kick you sometimes." Dean explained as he walked back to the couch. He threw himself down on the couch closer to the middle this time as he held out the can of beer to the older man. "Being a Red Sox fan is like taking a gamble with love, you know in the end you will only end up hurt." Dean explained as Roman's long fingers embraced Dean's hand. Dean didn't even seem to notice "you know all that but you still allow it to happen because as bad as you know you will end up feeling, it still feels so incredible when it's happening." Dean blinked as his mind slipped further into his thoughts; he was strangely at ease almost as if he forgot who he was talking with for a moment. The feeling of Roman's hand on his thigh pulled him out of his deep thoughts; he looked over at the raven haired man who was staring down at his hand, before his eyes cascaded up Dean's body until they came to rest on his soft, soulful blue eyes. Both men began to lean in closer to one another, very slowly they stopped abruptly as a knock on the door echoed into the room. Dean sat there for a moment shocked and unable to move or speak. Was he really just going to kiss a man then? Roman looked away from Dean almost too quickly and it didn't go unnoticed. Dean almost felt rejected for a split second, the way Roman looked away so quickly it felt like he regretted almost getting t close. The younger man did all he could in order to protect himself from that all too familiar hurt he referred to just moments ago. He forced himself to stand up and look down at the larger man, just as the loud echoing knock crept out into the room once more. "I don't know what that was." Dean said as he began to turn around as he made his way to the door. "But it just can't happen." He quickly spat out before walking over to the door. 

The noise of Dean's heart pounding flooded throughout his body, what the hell just happened? He fumbled with the lock on the door before he finally undid it with his nervous hands. As he turned the handle and swung the door open he revealed a wt and trembling Seth. The youngest man stood there with a frown on his face.  
"What the fuck you can't answer any of my calls or texts?" He screeched out as he pushed his way past Dean walking right in. Just then Dean turned around to explain to Seth what had happened and he spotted the long, raven haired man standing just a few feet from him with his coat on. Dean quickly hung his head down, understanding that he probably just ruined it all. Seth noticed Roman and immediately started to take a step back as if he was just punched.  
"I didn't know you were both hanging out." Seth said almost too quietly as if he felt left out.  
Roman put his large hand on Seth's sculpted shoulder as he gripped it firmly.  
"Nope we weren't hanging out; I just gave him a ride home." Seth almost looked relieved to hear those words leave Roman's mouth. Roman took another few steps forward as he released his grip on Seth's shoulder and approached Dean. He was careful not to get to close as he slinked by auburn haired man as he walked out the open door. Dean took a quick glance as him stomach twisted itself into a knot, why did he have to say that? He visually kicked himself, there was very little he could do to fix anything and he didn't even know how too anyways.  
"You don't have to leave." Dean blurted out not knowing what else to say or do.  
"Yeah , sorry I do" Roman said without a second thought he shook his head so slightly Dean was sure that Seth didn't even catch it. "See you later Seth" he said as he walked out into the hall and down the stairs, he never even bothered to look back at Dean who felt his heart protest more and more as Roman took every step furthering himself from him. 

Dean closed the door when Roman was no longer in sight as he threw himself against it letting his head thump against the wood as he thought about what just happened.  
"I don't think I like him very much" Seth announced as if his mind was just made up about Roman that very second. Dean turned around slowly as he stared Seth down; He pointed his finger in Seth's direction.  
"He isn't that bad." Dean walked into the kitchen as he opened the fridge staring at the beer that Roman bought before reaching in slowly and grabbing two more out before handing one to Seth. The two toned man accepted popping the can open as fast as he could and taking a long sip.  
"Let me get some clothes." Seth commanded as he set his beer on the counter. Dean pointed to his room.  
"You know where they are." He said as he walk by his friend who was stripping his clothes off and letting the wet garments fall to the floor. Before he slowly sauntered into Dean's bedroom to search through his dresser drawers, although Dean hardly thought twice about how his friend paraded around almost naked in his black thong as he rolled his eyes at the lack of Seth's modesty.  
"Find some clothes quick, will you? I'm sick of looking at your ass." Dean announced with a laugh as Seth disappeared into the bedroom. Dean heard a knock once again just as he finished speaking he got up of the couch and walked to the door. He was shocked to see Roman standing there wet from the rain. He didn't even get a chance to say a word before his shirt was tangled into Roman's fist as he pulled the younger man forward out into the hallway. Dean's eyes sprung wide open as the other mans lips covered his own, it wasn't a forceful kiss. Roman may have pulled Dean against him but his lips were soft and gentle against his. He moved them against his slowly as Dean stayed still. He was paralyzed by the older man's electrifying touch. It was only a matter of seconds before Dean found himself allowing a low pitched moan to escape his throat, which was silenced by the other mans lips. He felt Roman press his lips against his with a bit more force and his lips responded by pressing back against the other mans. This kiss was magical and sensual and Dean silently begged for Roman to slip his tongue into his mouth as he slightly parted his lips. His actions were rewarded with immediate action as he felt the other mans tongue glide across his own, getting his first taste of the delicious man that he lusted over. Dean felt as if he was on the expressway to heaven, then he felt as if he was ejected from the train as Roman's tongue withdrew from his mouth before he let three soft, quick kisses ascend against his lips. Just then the larger man withdrew his body from against Dean's as he smiled and licked his lips.  
"Now, I think I can leave." Roman announced with a wink as he turned and walked away down the stairs once more. 

**A/N… A quick little update, because I had too. Roman and Dean are very much alive in my head. Have two ways I can take this story…. I think I know what I want to do so let me ask you, should Seth maybe be in the middle of this mess at some point? Just curious as to what you all think. By the way thank you all so much for the follows , favorites and reviews, that is what keeps my muses alive and kicking and I can't thank you enough 3 Lots of love to you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

That night Dean tossed and turned though out the night as his mind vividly recalled every moment of the kiss. He could feel Roman's lips pressed against his; he could recall how the raven mans tongue felt as it slipped past his lips. Every time sleep did claim Dean he would just wake up in a fit, panting for air from the dreams of Roman that consumed him. Seth never made it home that night and just jumped into the bed next to Dean when they decided to go to sleep. The auburn haired man wished that wasn't the case now. Seth and he slept in the same bed most of the time when they were at one another's homes, they were best friends. Dean honestly didn't think anything of it and he knew the younger man didn't either. It was all very innocent and always had been since the day he met Seth, which is why he was sure the younger man didn't even seem to stir as the older man awoke from another dream to find himself wrapped around his friend. His arms were wrapped around his waist as his finger traced his abs. Dean Shook at the thought of what the scene may have turned into if Seth was awoken to that display.  
Was he gay? Why did he enjoy having Roman's lips against his? What was going on? It was strange to say the least he was in many ways content that the kiss had happened but in other aspects he was full of anxiety over it.

Dean stepped out of the shower the next morning wrapping a towel around his waist, before he swung the door open. He tried to conceal his shock as he saw Roman sitting on his couch sipping a coffee, before he stopped to smile brightly at Dean. Dean looked down at the droplets of water that cascaded down his chest as he began walking through the living room to his bedroom.  
"Hello Roman, What's going on?" He asked as he walked through the room as fast as he could without running. He didn't even stop to wait for an answer. He almost knocked Seth over who walked out of his room announcing that he was going to use the shower, with a strange look on his face. Dean wasn't sure if it was because Roman was there or because Seth had noticed his behavior. Dean pulled the drawer open on his dresser grabbing a pair of grey boxer briefs, he slipped them on quickly. As he dropped his towel to the floor he heard a light knocking against his door frame. He turned around to see the large Samoan standing there looking over at him. He noticed how Roman's eyes roamed over his body before he suddenly felt much too naked and turned back to the dresser. He threw a white tank on and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans from another drawer, before stepping into them. 

Once Dean turned back around he was surprised to see the larger man just inches from him. The Auburn haired man jumped slightly as he pushed himself up against the dresser.  
"Did you need a ride to your car or anywhere?" Roman asked almost much too innocently. Dean wondered if maybe Roman had forgotten about what happened. Roman took another few steps closer closing in on Dean who clutched on the dresser as if it would save him.  
"Yea maybe you could bring me to my car." Dean smiled slightly before he attempted to step to the side and plan his getaway. Just then the older man grabbed him by the arm as he pulled him against his body and leaned in closer.  
"I'm sorry about last night." Roman said simply as he pulled back away from the younger man staring at him intensely. Dean just looked back at him with wide eyes as he faked a smile and looked into the raven haired mans eyes.  
"Oh it's okay." He said as he tried to act as if he was simply brushing it off without a worry but inside he felt as if someone or something had just grasped on to his heart and crumpled it like paper. He shook his head though trying to clear all of those thoughts as he tried his hardest to not frown and look like a child who just lost his puppy. "I'm not gay anyways." He shrugged as he forced a smile to take over his lips. Roman just looked at him and released the grip he had on his arm as he stepped back. He was almost sure he could see a glint of hurt and disappointment in those blue eyes though.

The ride to the parking lot of the diner where Dean's car was parked was nearly silent and it was apparent to everyone in the car that there was some sort of tension. Even Seth could sense it and he didn't have a clue about the kiss. Dean sat in the Roman's truck leaning into Seth as much as he could. The space between him and Roman was nearly not enough. Dean had really wished Roman would have brought his car. Dean noticed Roman looking at him sideways most of the ride and his muscles tensed as he began to feel as if he was a charity case. The blue eyed man tried to remain calm and hold his anger back. He felt as if Roman must have treated him as a charity case, perhaps the long black haired man felt some sort of sympathy for him. Maybe that is why he returned to kiss him last night; He must have felt as if Dean was needy. He was fairly certain Roman noticed his stares and tried to take pity on him. Seth pulled the man from his thoughts as he snapped his fingers.  
"Give me the keys, I will pop the hood" the two toned man said as he stood there holding the door to the truck open. They were in the parking lot of the diner; Dean reached into his pocket before fishing out the keys and handing them to Seth as he began to scoot across the seat to the door. Dean looked over to Roman who sat there with his fingers wrapped around the steering wheel. The younger man nodded as he spoke.  
"Thanks for the ride, man." He said as he looked straight ahead. The elder mans grey eyes stared straight ahead also.  
"You're welcome; do you need me to wait around?" He asked as he absent mindedly watched Seth as he unlocked the door to the car.  
"No thanks" Dean said as he hoped out of the truck. He took one final quick glance at Roman as he turned away. "See you around, I guess." Roman didn't glimpse at the smaller man at all before he closed the door of the truck and walked away, all he did was sigh as he pulled away. He did take a quick peek at Dean in the rearview mirror as he pulled away and sighed.

Dean watched the other man pull off as he watched Seth raise the hood looking inside the car as if he may have recognized a problem. Dean laughed slightly before he walked up to his friend.  
"Seth, why don't you try to start it?" He asked as he watched the younger man move quickly to the driver's seat. Seth didn't have a clue what he was doing when it came to cars. He was too much of a pretty boy. Dean did appreciate the help though even though he always looked at Seth as nothing other than company when it came to automotive work. As soon as the youngest man turned the ignition over the car sprang to life, the ignition turning over quickly. Dean looked under the hood he didn't understand it. Maybe it was just the starter; he was going to have to be careful until he was sure. He didn't want to get stuck somewhere that he couldn't leave from. Seth stepped out of the car and walked over to his friend looking at him as he spoke.  
"It started right up" Seth said as Dean continued to look under the hood.  
"I don't know maybe I just got lucky." Dean shrugged "either way I am not turning this car off until I get home."  
"Sounds like a plan" Seth agreed as Dean slammed the hood shut before walking to the driver's side of the vehicle.

**Two hours ago….**

Roman pulled into the parking lot behind the diner. It was still rather empty, He spotted Dean's car as he pulled into the space next to it. The large man looked around making sure that nobody was watching before he stepped out of his car into the parking lot. He dug for Dean's keys inside his pocket, as he watched for any witnesses as he unlocked the younger man's door. He slide into the front seat taking one final glance of his surroundings before leaning down and opening the glove box. He reached inside popping the fuse box open before reaching into his pocket and pulling the small red fuse from his jeans. He popped it into the empty space before he replaced the cover and closed the hatch to the glove box. He sat up looking around before exiting the car and locking the door once again. He quickly hoped into his car as he noticed a red car pulling into the lot, Roman quickly threw his car into reverse before peeling out of the lot, now all he had to do was slip Dean's keys back into his jacket pocket and he was home free. First he was going to stop at home and grab his tuck just incase anyone noticed his car when he pulled in.

**A/N Ummm Roman really? Once again thank you all so much for the follows and favorites. They make me smile and all the reviews are overwhelming I can't thank you enough! I hope quick updates are a good way to try though : ) **


	8. Chapter 8

Dean dropped Seth off at the gym he noticed Roman's truck there as he left the parking lot. He thought about pulling into the empty space and waiting for the man until he came out. He didn't however because he wasn't sure of just what he would say if he did. He however preoccupied his mind with the idea of making some money; he made his way out of the parking lot headed for a few various places. He had people waiting for him or rather their weed. Dean smiled and waved as he rode past the cruiser parked down the street at the local package store. Bryan nodded at him as he rode by; leave it to Daniel to park in one of the only liquor stores in the town. Dean shook his head as he smiled thinking back to why it was that Bryan was even the slightest bit friendly to him. Brie Bella was just a nuisance to Dean when he and Nikki fist started messing around. So the blue eyed man knew he had to get rid of her, she was such a prissy girl though. She wasn't into Seth and he wasn't into her but Dean knew that Brie had a thing for his old classmate. The auburn man laughed as soon as he thought of all of the trouble he had gotten out of simply because he hooked the bearded man up with some pussy.  
"Yup pussy rules the world." The young man practically was in hysterics as he said it until he thought of what it was that was getting him off the last few times. A large gorgeous Samoan man, that thought made him straight faced before he began to frown. What the hell was it about that long haired, grey eyed man that made Dean question everything down to his sexuality.

**About an hour later….**

Dean backed the car out of the driveway as he was getting ready to go grab Seth from the gym. Dean made his rounds about town and dropped off what he needed too. Six different places and it took under an hour. Dean wasn't upset about that. He would never sell anything harder than weed but he hated how he always had to sit and talk to his customers. If he dealt crack or heroin he would barely get a hello to whoever he sold too. The person would be too desperate to get a fix, potheads always wanted to talk, you know just sit around and contemplate stuff. He never understood it; he hardly ever smoked the shit, that's probably why. As he debated everything in his own head he pulled up behind the yellow punch buggy he slapped the heel of his hand against the steering wheel it was Adam Rose.  
"Oh what do we have here?" He asked himself "Roman's possible man, hmmmm" He said to himself aloud. Dean wondered where Rose was off too; he thought that he may be on the way to another lunch date with Roman. The next thing he knew he was following the man before he even knew he was. The auburn haired man trailed the lemon colored car for a few blocks before he even let it register that he was following him. Next thing he knew Adam was leading him out of the small town to the outskirts where it was nothing but a few spermatic houses surrounded by fields. Dean wasn't sure where the man was going but he just needed to see where he was headed. They must have traveled another five miles before Rose pulled down a long dirt driveway to a small little house that sat back a far distance from the road. Dean's eyes stayed fixed on the house as he drove by, in the driveway he noticed that Roman's car and truck were indeed parked off to the side of the home. A moment later he found himself pulling a u- turn on the middle of the dirt road and staring aimlessly at the property before he drove by again. And just as he did he noticed Roman standing at an open door that Adam was walking through.

Dean made a sharp right into the parking lot of the gym almost hitting the little grey car that was pulling out of the nearest parking space. The diver laid on the horn before slamming the car in park and exiting the vehicle.  
"Fucking Nikki" Dean spat out as he looked ahead of him and rolled his eyes. Of all the people he could have almost ran into he had to see her. He looked past her to see Seth running up to the car.  
"What the fuck Dean" she yelled out as she slammed the palm of her hand against the hood of his car.  
Dean rolled the driver's side window down about three inches as he yelled out to her.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that" he tried to reason without trying to have a full conversation. Just then Seth reached the vehicle as he pulled on the passage door handle jumping in as he shot Dean a look that said let's go.  
"Dean you could have ran right into my car" she whined out as she got closer to his window and Brie got out of the car standing up. Dean no sooner finished his thoughts about how he expected to see Bryan any moment now just as he officer pulled in with his blue lights flashing. The blue eyed man looked over at his friend just rolling his eyes before he thumped his head against the steering wheel of the car. 

**Forty wasted minutes later…**

Dean pulled up in front of Seth's house and he was still grumbling about Nikki, Brie and Bryan. Seth couldn't make his legs move fast enough as he jumped out of the car and Dean continued to bitch and complain to himself as Seth walked up the walkway to his house. Once the two toned man pushed the door open and stumbled inside while his mind was busy running over the mental list he had compiled of what he needed to get. He ran past his mother as she sat on the couch as he headed for his place without even a noticeable smile. Once Seth was down the stairs he grabbed his backpack off the coat rack hook and headed to his dresser pulling open drawers as he stuffed some clothes inside. He heard the door creek open at the top of the stairs but paid it little attention as he made his way to the closet in search of the shirts he wanted.  
"Seth" his mother called out to him. The two toned man rolled his eyes as he continued to do what he set out too. He grabbed two different shirts before throwing them into his bag and heading to the bathroom for his toiletries. He passed the stairs without as much as a slight acknowledgement to his mother. She made her way further down the staircase before calling out to him again. "Honey, did you hear me?" She knew he did but she decided to try and be coy about it. Seth exited the bathroom as he rolled his eyes walking back through the kitchen as in front of the staircase again.  
"Yeah what?" He asked the fact that he was obviously annoyed was conveyed very well in his tone of voice.  
"Are you going somewhere?" She asked all too innocently, or at least that would have been the way it sounded to anyone other than her son. He didn't answer her though as he grabbed a dress shirt out of the closet swinging it over his shoulder as it remained on the hanger. "Please don't tell me your going to stay with that boy?" She stomped her foot on the stair she stood on as she looked to the heaven's with a deep despair. Seth began to make his way up the stairs as he looked at her with disgust.  
"Yes I am Mother." He smiled as he brushed past her a smile crossed his face as he continued to climb the stairs.  
"I love you Seth" she said as she started to walk behind him. "But your father will not tolerate any more of your foolishness." Seth rolled his eyes as he came to the top of the staircase and he turned to face her as his lips turned into a grimace.  
"Well Mom if I actually did such a horrible thing under your roof with a guy just imagine what I do when I am not under it." Seth turned on his heel and continued to walk away as he heard an audible gasp exit his mother's lips. 

Dean picked at the hole in his jeans as he stared at the television, Seth had been in the bathroom the last ten minutes the door was wide open but his friend had no doubt that he was stuck looking at himself in the mirror. Dean couldn't get his mind off Adam and how he followed him out to Roman's today. He wasn't even certain of where the raven haired man was living but he was almost positive that it must have been Roman's place if both of his vehicles were there. It was Friday and he almost dreaded seeing the grey eyed man tomorrow at Hooligans just as much as he dreaded not seeing him at all. He didn't understand what was going on, he massaged his temples with his hands as he sighed. He was fairly certain Roman must be working the door tonight too. Fridays nights at the bar where never as busy he normally never bothered to show up. Tonight though he had thought it may not be such a bad idea though.  
"Seth" he yelled out waiting for a response just then he saw his friend step into the doorway as he looked at him as he questioned what he wanted without saying a word. "Let's hit Hooligan's tonight" He smiled over at the younger man. "It may just end up being worth it." Seth looked at him as he narrowed his eyes.  
"Okay man." He said not bothering to debate him at all even though he couldn't understand why this Friday was different from any other Friday.

**As always thanks for the reviews it is nice to hear your thoughts and know someone is reading! Thanks a million the reviews make my day! **


	9. Chapter 9

Seth sat next to Dean and eyed his friend suspiciously. He almost looked happy but sort of nervous at the same time.  
"So what's the deal with going to the club tonight?" The two toned man asked trying to get the bottom of the mystery. Dean just shrugged his shoulders as he stared at the road in front of him. "I hope its worth it man." Seth said as he figured the only response he was getting was the shrug of Dean's shoulders. Dean rolled his eyes as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.  
"It can't be any worse than sitting home man." He explained as he took a sharp right hand turn. Seth turned his head staring out the window as he thought. There had to be more to it than his friend was letting on too. Once they pulled into the parking lot the younger man looked around there was only half the amount of cars there as on a Saturday.  
"It's dead here tonight." Seth sighed as he decided this was indeed a waste of time.  
"Just shut up and stop your crying, you don't know that yet." Dean lectured as he turned the car off and hoped out slamming the door. By the time Seth had gotten out of the car his friend was already half way to the door.

Dean walked up to the door and took a deep breath before swinging it open. He expected to see Roman as soon as the door opened but instead Glen was standing there. Both men just stood there for a moment looking at one another.  
"Dean, I think you're here on the wrong night." Glen said with a chuckle as Dean continued to eye him.  
"I don't think so it is Friday right?" Dean said as he started to walk away from the older man as he headed for the bar with eyes wide open looking for the raven haired man. Glen grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"I don't want you to cause a scene tonight Ambrose" he warned him before letting him go. Dean just nodded quickly before continuing on his way. He could only guess Glen was referring to last weekend. The auburn haired man walked up to the bar before Cody walked over to him with his favorite green bottle of beer. Dean smiled and thanked him as he threw a five dollar bill down before his eyes began to scour the club once again. Where the hell is Roman? He asked himself as Seth came and stood next to him looking like somebody stole his candy.  
"He is running late." Seth said almost so quietly his friend didn't even hear him speak. Dean looked over at him as he stood there.  
"What?" The taller man questioned.  
"I said Roman is running late." Seth repeated himself before grabbing a hold of his beer and taking a long swig. Dean took another sip too before he looked back over at Seth.  
"Why do you think I care?" Dean asked as his eyes looked straight ahead at the door.  
"Cause you obviously do." Seth said stiffly as he walked away into the crowd. Dean was going to follow him until he saw the door swing open and reveal the tall Samoan, the very man he was in fact there to see. 

As soon as Roman entered the door his eyes locked with the auburn haired man's it was only for a second. None the less it had an effect on Dean as he inhaled deeply. He couldn't help but stare as the bigger man spoke with Glen with a few moments. Roman turned his head gazing at the younger man again and Dean quickly turned around. He grasped onto the bar as he tried to casually lean against it as if nothing was going on. He felt his stomach turn as he realized the raven haired man caught him staring. He couldn't believe how childish he was acting. He was like some love struck high school boy with a hard on for the hottest cheerleader. He tipped his head back as he took a sip of his beer, hoping he could clear his head. As he pulled the bottle away from his lips and placed the bottle on the bar with a thud, he felt the pressure of a hand being laid on his shoulder.  
"Don't be a lemon, Ambrose" He heard the words being spit out in his direction as he shuddered at the poor accent recognizing that it was Adam Rose. Dean barely glanced at him as he gritted his teeth.  
"Get your paw off me you bitch." He said he may need to tolerate Rose at work but not here.  
"Why so tense Dean? Who put your panties in such a twist?" The long haired man questioned. The auburn haired man looked at him sideways trying to hold back his annoyance as he talked.  
"We both know I am not the one who wears the panties here, Rose." Dean smiled  
"Really Ambrose, I think we both need to get to the newest reason for our hatred of one another." Adam smiled as he turned back around glancing towards the door. Dean foolishly looked back his gaze landing straight on the caramel colored man that smiled shyly as two different girls tried to gain his interest.  
"What's that?" the blue eyed man asked quickly as he turned back to the bar. Internally he prayed Adam wouldn't say it was Roman.  
"I think we both know what I am talking about or should I say who?" Adam said all too bluntly as Dean shrugged.  
"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Adam." Dean leaned in a bit closer as his face was taken over by a confident smirk. "But I think we all know that I can have whatever I want, even if you think you have it." Dean winked as he picked up his beer and walked away.

**Two hours later…**

Dean sat on a barstool that faced the door. He stole quick glances at the raven haired Samoan all night. He was content with the fact that most of them were unnoticed. Adam stayed perched at the side of Roman only stepping away to grab a drink or use the rest room. Dean could hardly believe how furious that had made him. He really shouldn't have cared, nothing is going to happen with Roman and you the voice inside him lectured. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts before he ordered another beer. Dean knew what he should care about though, the fact that his friend hasn't spoken to him at all. He looked over to Seth that was sitting in booth with two women a blonde and a brunette. That was where he had been most of the night and even though Seth looked happy enough as he seemed to flirt with both women, Dean could tell by the occasional angry look that Seth did shoot in his direction that it simply wasn't the case. He took a long swig of beer, deciding he would leave after he finished and just put himself out of his misery. He just wanted to go home and cuddle with himself between the sheets and try to forget what a mess his life was. He glanced towards the door once more as he sighed heavily as he stole another glance at his Romeo. Adam had abandoned his side and Roman was making his way to the bar. Dean's heart thumped heavily against his chest. The taller man stood a few stools away and spoke to Cody as he approached him. Dean couldn't hear what they said to one another but Cody handed Roman a water bottle and the bigger man turned to walk away with a slight wave to Dean as the younger man smiled at him. Dean tipped the bottle up against his lips taking the final sip. As he placed it down on the bar Cody walked up and handed him another.  
"No I'm good man I think I am going to leave." Dean said as he stood to walk away.  
"It's paid for man you may as well have it." Cody smiled as he set the bottle down. Dean looked over at the man behind the bar as he raised his brows.  
"By who?" He asked as he grabbed the bottle looking around.  
"Roman." Cody answered as he walked away to wait on some people who stood at the opposite side of the bar. Dean smiled as he looked over at the raven haired man who wasn't looking in his direction but instead seemed to e focused on something else. Blue eyes stared out into the same direction as grey eyes and focused on what he knew the other man must have been looking at too. Over in the corner Adam Rose stood closely to Seth as the two of them spoke. Dean wrapped his fingers tightly around the neck of the bottle as he swallowed hard. This couldn't be good. 

Dean continued to watch his friend and one of the men in town that he hated the most carry on their conversation. The auburn haired man wanted to hear what was being said so desperately that he fought himself to sit there instead of approaching the two. He saw Adam look over in his direction a few times and smirk as he noticed him stare. Dean practically sucked his beer dry in a matter of minutes. When he was done he took a deep breath as he summoned up the courage he knew he had and walked over in the direction of the door. Roman and Dean's eyes locked as they watched the distance between them become closer and closer. Dean nervously picked at a string that was frayed near the pocket of his jeans.  
"I think we need to talk." He said to the bigger man as he stood there in front of him. The raven haired man nodded as he looked at him.  
"Okay, I get to leave in an hour." He said as he looked at Dean who was nervously biting at his bottom lip.  
"Do you just want to meet up somewhere?" He asked and Dean shook his head yes. "You want me to come to your place?" Roman asked.  
"No, ummm Seth may be there." Dean answered shyly as he looked at his feet.  
"Then meet me by the old circular barn on route 116" Roman smiled "You know where that is right?"  
"Of course." Dean said as he stepped out the door zipping up his jacket as he walked out into the cold night air.

**Oh hmmmm I wonder what that conversation will bring. Thanks for the reviews you all left me, they make my day! Keep them coming please. **


	10. Chapter 10

More than an hour had passed since Dean had left the club. He arrived at the barn about a thirty minutes ago not wanting to miss Roman when he showed up. He knew Roman had to wait for the bar to close so he hadn't given up on him yet. Although there was a part of him, that was nervous and anxious. He really hoped the big man would show. He hoped out of his car and walked around to the front. He sat on the hood and looked up into the sky. There were hundreds of stars tonight and the moon wasn't full but almost there. It shone brightly illuminating some of his surroundings. The hooting owl and chirping crickets were the complimenting the scene perfectly. The brunette's eyes focused on the road as he saw a set of headlights moving down the dirt road that lead straight off the highway to the barn. His heart began to beat faster and his breath quickened. It looked as if it was the headlights of a truck; it just had to be him. Dean made a fist and dug his short jagged nails into his palm nervously. His chest felt tight, he had never been more nervous. Finally the vehicle stopped and the engine cut off just before the headlights dimmed then went out. Inside the truck he saw the silhouette of the Samoan.

Roman swung the door of the truck open; his eyes were fixated on the younger man. He wasn't sure what they had left to say to one another. Everything made sense to him. He still thought maybe he should give the younger man a chance to explain. Not that he needed to have anything explained though. He knew just what was going on now and he wasn't going to waste his time. None the less he still took the journey of unsteady quick steps in the direction of the blue eyed man.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Roman breathed out as he approached Dean. His look clearly expressed his question. He had no clue why he was there. Dean sensed it but he didn't know why the he should be curious as to why they needed to talk. He all the sudden had a thought that maybe Roman had made a mistake and that maybe he wasn't interested in him in the slightest. Dean's mind raced as the larger man leaned up against the car beside him. Dean looked over at him, he was gorgeous. So perfect in fact his heart skipped a beat as he went to speak.  
"Hey" Dean managed to say but that was all he could get out as he looked away from Roman and back to the sky. He had thought once he opened his mouth to speak a million things would come pouring out. But as he fought back the fear he must have fought back the words too. The larger man looked over at him, waiting for him to speak. Roman grew tired of watching Dean fidget around as he thought of the right words to use. So he decided to just go first and save Dean the trouble.  
"So you wanted to talk because of the kiss right?" Roman asked as he pushed a few stray hairs back behind his ear. Dean eyes went wide as he continued to look up at the stars.  
"Yeah I guess." The auburn haired man said trying to play it cool.  
"I'm sorry about that I wouldn't have done that if I knew you were with someone." The Samoan said as he took a deep breath. Dean looked down from the sky and over to him.  
"I'm not with anyone." He spat out without even the slightest bit of hesitation.  
"What about Seth?" Roman asked as his grey eyes locked onto the smaller mans blue eyes.  
"I'm not with Seth." Dean almost laughed out. "What would make you think that?" He shook his head as he asked.  
"I went to your house to ask if you needed a ride and Seth answered the door in some of the smallest underwear I have ever seen." Roman smiled for a moment before he continued. "Then he gave me an attitude, he said I woke him up." Roman clapped his hands together softly before rubbing them together "Then he went and crawled back into your bed, Dean."  
"Yeah I see what you mean." Dean said softly as he continued to look at Roman. "Seth and I are just friends though that's it." Dean could see the smile that crossed Roman's lips and he couldn't help but smile too.

Dean sat there as Roman leaned against the hood next to him neither one of them had said a word. If Roman was a girl Dean would have already reached over to him and grabbed him, pulling him in for kiss. He hated that this wasn't easier.  
"So what about Adam?" Dean asked quickly he told himself he was just breaking the silence. Truth was he couldn't convince himself that's why he really did it. He was a bit jealous and he really wanted to know what the other man saw in him.  
"Adam?, Really?" Roman couldn't help but laugh. "I bought my place from Adam's grandfather." Roman explained to him. "He has been hanging around because he had to clean out the barn." He said as he saw Dean shiver a bit so he moved closer wrapping his arm around him. Dean's breath caught in his throat when he felt that big arm surround his body.  
"So that's it?" Dean asked all too quietly trying to force the words out without sounding jealous. He knew he had failed though. Roman smiled as he unwrapped him arm from Dean. The younger man sighed as he no longer felt the other man against him. The larger man moved in front of him and rested between his legs this time wrapping both of his strong arms around him. He wasted no time as he leaned in closer allowing his lips to find the auburn haired mans. His lips were soft and slow as he stole a quick kiss before pulling away slightly.  
"So it's okay if I do this right?" He asked and Dean just moved in closer to him capturing his lips as he brought his hand up tangling into the back of Roman's hair as he moved his lips against his. Allowing his mouth to open just enough for Roman's tongue to invade his mouth and stroke his. Dean moaned into the kiss as one of the ravens haired mans hands traveled down Dean's back, coming to rest at the waistband of his jeans. His large but gentle fingers rubbed against Dean's skin, sending a tingling feeling through the blue eyed man's body. The kiss had deepened and both men's tongues worked at gently massaging the others. Their lips glided gently across one another's now, wet with saliva. Neither one wanting to end it both of them moving into a slow and sloppy kiss that sent smacking noises into the air. Roman pulled away for a moment and took a deep breath.  
"Yeah it's defiantly okay if you do that." Dean said as he pulled him back in sucking on his bottom lip before covering his lips with his own.

Both men kissed one another feverishly for what must have been about ten minutes. When Roman broke away from Dean's lips he forced himself to take a step back as he panted for air. He immediately wanted to attack Dean once again as he saw him sitting there breathing heavily, his lips slightly swollen and damp with the traces of being kissed.  
"You're adorable." He said as he leaned back in quickly recapturing Dean's lips before moving back again as he grabbed Dean's hand pulling him off the hood of the car and forcing him to stand. The larger man pulled him into him as he wrapped his arms around him once more before pressing his lips to his. Roman allowed Dean to push his tongue past his lips and claim his mouth this time. It was him who moaned into the younger mans mouth this time. Dean was a great kisser and the skills of his talented tongue didn't go unnoticed by the raven haired man. Roman's hands moved down Dean's back to his ass as he cupped Dean's firm little cheeks in his large strong hands, Dean gasped breaking the kiss. He looked down at the ground his cheeks were pink as he blushed and took a step back. He felt like a teenage girl again.  
"Sorry" Dean blinked as his eyes stayed fixed on the ground. Roman grasped Dean's chin in between his thumb and index finger as he forced him to raise his face and look at him.  
"It's okay I got carried away, I'll slow down." A slight smile played on Roman's lips and he looked at Dean as if he was sincere. "Let's just go somewhere and talk okay?" Roman suggested and Dean nodded "Yeah sure." Roman grabbed the smaller man's hand and led him towards his truck.  
"We can come back and get your car later" he said as his grip tightened against Dean's hand.  
"Okay." Dean said not even worried about leaving his car there, all he cared about was the fact that he was with Roman. 

**So what do you all think? As always thanks for the reviews, follows and faves I appreciate it more than you may know. **


	11. Chapter 11

Dean nervously chewed at his nails as he sat at Roman's kitchen table. They ended up at Roman's place because the older man said he was hungry and offered to cook for him and Dean. The auburn haired man stole quick glances as he watched Roman at the stove as he diced up potatoes, onions and peppers for hash browns. So far everything smelled amazing and Dean wasn't too hungry when he got there but he certainly could eat now. As he looked around the kitchen he noticed it was the most modern room in the house. It had to of been renovated not too long ago. Everything was very white and very clean the grey marble counters sparkled and the white and grey floor looked clean enough to eat off of. Roman was much neater than he was. Everything seemed to have its place; He never met a man who had such a clean place. Not even Seth's place was this clean and his mother was always scrubbing something down and straightening something out. Roman glanced over at Dean and noticed him staring, so he smiled brightly at the younger man. Dean stopped nervously chewing at his nails and smiled back.  
"The food will be done soon." He told Dean as he looked over at him still smiling.  
"It smells great." Dean said as he still eyed the older man, he looked incredible he changed into a pair of blue basket ball shorts and a white tank top. His hair was pulled back into a tight little bun at the back of his neck. The blue eyed man couldn't decide how he liked it better; he looked so damn good either way. His skin looked so smooth and flawless in the florescent light of the kitchen.

Dean tore his eyes away from the other man and tried to focus on the television. There was some older show on that he hadn't really seen before. He wasn't really sure what it was but it was the channel Roman had put it on so he must have liked this kind of stuff. He never really cared for television, sure he would watch but he was more the type to want to listen to music. His eyes went wide as a plate of food was slide in front of him.  
"Damn" Dean said as he grabbed his fork and jabbed a chunk of potato. "This looks good."  
Roman smiled as he slide into the chair next to Dean with his own plate. "Thanks."  
As the younger man moaned at the first bite of food he took his fork grabbing a much bigger bite this time and shoveling the food into his mouth as he grabbed at his knife cutting his steak. Roman knew what he was doing in the kitchen. He made some of the best home fries he ever tasted.  
"You're a great cook." Dean complimented him. His mouth was full of food and he knew some people thought it was rude to talk when you have food in your mouth but he wasn't going to stop eating to speak. The food was too good the steak was so juicy and the eggs were so fluffy. If his table manners didn't chase the other man away, he was fairly certain nothing would.  
"I'm glad you like it" Roman smiled as he nudged Dean's arm. "It's even better if you chew it." He laughed as he watched Dean take another heaping forkful into his mouth.

Dean walked around the living room looking at the pictures on the wall there wasn't very many but he could tell Roman must have had a huge family. No wonder why he was so normal, the younger man thought as he looked at a group picture of what must have been about sixty people. It was taken at what looked like some sort of reunion or something. Roman was standing in the back and he had his arms wrapped around an older woman. Dean thought it must have been his mother the both of them were smiling and looked happy there was a man that had his arm wrapped around Roman, maybe his father he thought. The entire group looked close though everyone seemed like they really loved one another, just like a real family should. Roman walked out of the kitchen and startled Dean as he stood behind him and brushed up against him. He held out a beer to Dean.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Roman said as Dean grabbed the beer and turned around to face the other man.  
"It's okay. Who can say no to beer after a huge breakfast, great idea?" He smiled the older man smiled back at him before closing the gap between them and leaning down slightly before capturing his lips. It was a quick, soft peck on the lips just enough to leave Dean wanting more. He silently protested as Roman pulled away and took a step back. The brunette tried to act normal as he took a sip of his beer. His knees were weak though and he internally cursed himself for the effect he allowed the other man to have on him. Roman reached over and grabbed the auburn haired man's hand dragging him to the sofa. He let go of Dean's hand as he sat and patted the cushion next to him Dean sat down and sighed as he sunk into the cushion of the couch. 

"Are you alright?" Roman asked as he looked over at him as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table.  
"Yeah, I'm fine I just think too much." Dean smiled trying to calm himself.  
"What are you thinking?" Roman asked as he smiled crookedly at him. Dean picked at a thread that was hanging from his shirt.  
"About this whole thing with us, it's sort of strange." The blue eyed man laughed nervously as he continued to pick at the thread.  
"What's so strange about it?" Roman asked already knowing where Dean was heading with it he decided to save the younger the trouble of finding the words to explain. "Cause we're guys?" He leaned closer to Dean as their eyes met. He could see the other man was a little nervous but they needed to get this out of the way.  
"Yeah" Dean blushed slightly as he answered and broke eye contact as he raised the bottle to his lips, taking another long sip. "I mean, I never you know." He laughed nervously as he raised the bottle again. This time he took a bigger swig before he pulled the bottle away from his lips and went back to picking at his lose thread. Roman grabbed his hand away from his shirt and laced their fingers together.  
"There isn't anything strange about it, I like you and you like me." He explained as he rubbed his thumb over the younger man's knuckles. "When people like each other there is nothing strange about it." Roman continued Dean shook his head as he looked over at the other man staring into his grey eyes for a moment before looking away as he spoke.  
"I mean I don't have a problem with gay people. I just never thought that I would hook up with a guy." He laughed nervously as he looked back over to the bigger man, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
"I like you and I'm not gay." He explained as Dean looked at him in disbelief. "Try not to label things we like each other." He continued to talk as Dean listened so far it made sense. "People always want to label everything, we don't need to be gay, we can just be two people who like one another and want to be together." Roman leaned in closer and whispered into Dean's ear as his lips ghosted against his ear lobe "There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Dean licked his lips before he swallowed hard and shook his head no. Before turning his head slightly, finding the raven haired man's lips and pressing his own against his.

Dean was lying against Roman his head rested on his shoulder as the bigger mans arm was wrapped tightly around him. His first beer was gone as he worked on his second one slowly. He was much more comfortable with Roman now that they had talked. He was more at ease as he snuggled into the other man his hand resting against Roman's muscular thigh. He really wanted to pull the leg of his shorts up and run his fingers over his bare skin but he didn't want to rush things. He didn't want to send the wrong signal to Roman either, he liked the kisses and the closeness but he wasn't ready for more yet. He didn't want to think about blowjobs or butt sex at this point. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready for that, he had never even touched another man's dick and the thought of it was still a bit foreign to him. The Samoan ran his fingers up and down Dean's arm his fingertips barely touching his skin and the electricity Dean felt was undeniable. The younger man sat up and turned slightly as his eyes stayed fixed on Roman's who was watching his every move it seemed.  
"I have never been so drawn to someone." Dean smiled his dimples showing and the other man couldn't help but smile back. He loved those dimples it was one of the first things that attracted him to Dean. Roman ran his large fingers through Dean's hair brushing it out of his face.  
"I'm the first guy you ever did anything with aren't I?" He couldn't help but ask the smaller man because he was pretty sure Dean had only been with woman before this, which was the only reason he wasn't naked on this sofa screaming out Roman's name this very minute. He knew he was right the minute Dean began to fidget with his thread on his shirt again as he turned red and looked away.  
"Yeah, you're it." He answered as he laughed nervously. Roman just reached forward grabbing his hand again and lacing their fingers together again.  
"Hey I won't do anything you don't want me too." He said as Dean's eyes found his "and I wouldn't ever do anything to you that you couldn't do to me." The auburn haired man almost looked relieved when he heard that.  
"So it's not like I'm the girl and you're the guy?" He asked but right after the words left his lips he felt silly. Roman grabbed him by the chin again, forcing Dean to look at him.  
"There you go again putting labels on things." Roman smirked at him and he felt Dean relax a little.  
"We are equals." He smiled before he leaned in sucking the younger mans bottom lip in between his and pulling at it slightly with his teeth before releasing it and covering his lips with his own. 

Dean groaned as he heard his phone go off once again he forced his eyes open as he picked his head up off of the other man's chest. He was soft and warm and Dean didn't want to move. Normally the brunette was not one for cuddling but something about Roman made him want to stay close to him. As he moved slowly to grab his phone from the table so he didn't disturb the sleeping man next to him he felt the strong man pull him back against his body as he tightened his grip on him.  
"Don't go anywhere." Roman mumbled out half asleep, he didn't even bother to open his eyes. Dean looked up at him he looked almost angelic as he laid there; he was still so perfect there wasn't even a hair out of place.  
"I was just going to grab my phone." Dean explained as half of his face remained buried against the Samoans chest.  
"Just ignore it; it's been going off all morning." Roman mumbled out as he fought to remain asleep.  
"Just let me grab it real quick." Dean tried to reason as he raised himself up and stretched to reach the phone. Once he had the phone he settled back in against Roman as he scrolled through it with his free hand. Two missed calls from Seth of course and several texts. A few from some of the people who were looking for some smoke and the rest were from Seth.

_Dude where are you?  
WTF Dean where are you?  
I'm at your place. You're still not home will you fucking answer me.  
Are you mad at me? Please just answer me.  
WTF man I'm getting worried where the fuck are you?  
Fuck you Dean! Stop being a baby! Answer me!  
Where the fuck are you?  
You missed work Mark is looking for you.  
Dean fucking answer me._

Dean sighed after he read all of the texts he looked at the time 12:37 he was about five hours late for work. He couldn't believe he fucked up and missed work. Mark was going to be pissed. But he would think of some way to make him forgive him. He thought about answering Seth but then he decided not to. It served him right for acting like he did last night. He was the one who got all upset over nothing. Roman rubbed his fingers back and forth over Dean's back.  
"Is everything okay?" Roman asked as Dean picked his head up and looked at him he noticed the half open grey eyes staring down at him.  
"Yeah, everything's fine." Dean explained as he made his way closer to Roman's lips catching the side of the older man's lips with his own before the raven man lowered his head and allowed Dean full access to his lips. Dean continued to place soft quick kisses against the other mans lips before stopping and looking at the man beneath him. He loved those lips, yes he knew it was most likely too soon to say but he did. He loved the way they tasted and how they felt and how they fit so well against his own. Roman reached up and ran his fingers through Dean's hair trying to brush back the unruly locks from his face.  
"This is a nice way to wake up." The Samoan said as he gently rubbed his nose against Dean's  
"I was just thinking that too." Dean blushed before he leaned back in capturing Roman's lips with his own again. The sounds of kissing filled the room as Dean's lips assaulted Roman's although the bigger man never complained. Dean pulled back as he sat up and moved of the bigger man as he stood up from the couch.  
"Sorry I got to piss." Dean said quickly as he hurried down the hall. He did have to pee but the feeling of Roman's own hardened length against his thigh made him aware of how painfully hard he was too. He also knew that if he stayed on that couch with the bigger man he would have ended up finding out just how far he would have went with a man too.

A few minutes later Dean came back in to the room to find that Roman was nowhere in sight. He was thankful for that hoping he would have time to return to normal now. He had wanted to jack off so badly as he stood in Roman's bathroom but he didn't instead he wiled himself to take some deep breaths as he splashed his face with cold water and tried to relax. He was only about at half mast now and he knew it wasn't as noticeable this way. Thankfully he didn't think Roman really noticed but then again they were men and all men knew they woke up hard and it didn't help the situation when you were attracted to the person you woke up with. He sat on the couch waiting for Roman to come back as he looked around he heard his cell go off again with another text. He picked it up off the table and looked at it.

_I have had enough of this, answer me now Dean or I am going to call Randy and have him come get me and go look for you._

Dean rolled his eyes as he read that text. Who the hell did Seth think he was? Damn he was becoming a pest. He looked at the phone and before he could get to angry he decided to answer him before he really did call Randy and went looking for him.

_I'm fine, don't bother!_

Dean knew he was a bit of a brat as he hit send but then again so was Seth. He thought about it a second and he almost wished he did let Seth go searching for him he wouldn't have had a clue where he was anyways. But he may have spotted his car out in the field near the barn, and then he would have known he was with somebody. Just then his alert on the phone went off again. 

_It's about time you answered me! Where are you? Are you with Roman?_

Dean shook his head what the hell was it with Seth. Since when did he become all clingy he almost sounded jealous or something. Dean laughed it off though and texted him back. 

_I'll probably be home soon, don't get your panties in a twist._

Just then he heard someone walking upstairs and knew it had to be Roman. Well that explained where he went Dean thought to himself as his body sunk down onto the couch further. He thought about how he woke up next to him this morning on that very couch and smiled. He wasn't sure where this was going but he didn't mind it at all so far. He was already pretty sure he wouldn't mind waking up the same way tomorrow or the day after either. But how many times could him and Roman fall asleep without moving forward and doing other things besides kissing? He was almost afraid to ask himself that question. He heard Roman coming down the stairs just as his phone altered him to another text.

_PROBABLY? What the hell kind of answer is that? You're either going to be home soon or you not!  
_

Dean could tell that Seth was beyond irritated with him now and he was pretty pleased by that if the truth be told. He didn't mind annoying Seth as a matter of fact he considered it a hobby.

_Fine, I guess you will see! _

He smiled as he sent the text and his smile grew even wider as the Samoan came over to him and lay down on the couch as he rested his head against Dean's thigh. His hair was down and Dean decided right then and there that he defiantly enjoyed it when his hair was down. Dean's fingers had instantly entangled in the raven haired man's perfect mane. He enjoyed letting it slip through his fingers it was smooth and silky and Dean couldn't recall ever feeling hair that was as soft as Roman's. He held in a laugh as he thought about how most women would probably kill to have hair like his. Well it's just one more thing that makes Mr. Reigns damn near perfect Dean thought as he decided he could stay like this all day and be content. Just then there was a knock on the door and Roman moaned with frustration.  
"Ignore it." Roman instructed Dean as the auburn man looked back over his shoulder at the door. He wondered who it could be. Roman didn't bother to move though. He just laid there still in Dean's lap, enjoying the feel of contact with the smaller man. Then there was another knock and Roman groaned as he sat up he looked at Dean.  
"I bet it's Adam" The older man said as he sat there. He looked as he was debating if to answer it or not. Then there was another knock this time it was louder than the other two. So Roman got up after shooting Dean a look that conveyed how annoyed he was that they were interrupted. Roman walked towards the door and Dean slumped down further on the couch hoping Adam wouldn't see him. The knock came across again before Roman could even reach the door.  
"What the hell give me a second." He yelled out to whoever was knocking. Dean heard the door creak as Roman swung it open. Just then Dean rolled his eyes as he heard the all too familiar voice.  
"Is Dean here?" he heard Rollins ask. Dean gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists, Seth was going to get his teeth knocked down his throat this time for sure.

**A/N OH NO WTH is Seth thinking? Yes sorry I did have to end it there. I made this chapter nice and long per request of a guest reviewer. I hope they especially enjoyed it. I hope the rest of you did too. Thank you to those of you who did review the last chapter, you all rock! The reviews inspire me to keep going and I enjoy them. **


	12. Chapter 12

Dean turned around on the couch quickly as he looked at Roman who was looking to him also. The larger man didn't say a word he just waited for Dean to decide what to do. He sat there with his hand on the case of the open door as he glanced over at Dean. The younger man looked back at him as he tried to calm himself down for a moment.  
"Come on Reigns just tell me if he is here." Seth whined out the sound annoyed Dean just as much now as it ever did. Actually probably more so now because of the fact that Seth tracked him down. Dean raked his hand through his hair as he mumbled a string of curse words out before standing up. This was insane what the fuck was Seth doing there? The auburn haired man could hardly hold his anger back as he walked towards the door. Roman just watched Dean he may not have known him too well yet but he could tell he was angry. The taller man moved out of the way as Dean made it to the door.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" The words left Dean's mouth as if he was ready to spit venom out at the brown eyed man. His fists clenched tight together and this didn't go unnoticed by Seth who took a step back right away.  
"I had to make sure you were okay." Seth started to explain as his friend took another step and another till he was out the door and on the porch. The youngest of the three men held his hands up as he pleaded."Just let me fucking explain."  
"Explain what Seth? Are you my fucking Daddy?" Dean asked so full of rage that he nearly forgot to hold back and he forced himself to not swing. His eyes fixed on the exact spot on Rollins chin he wanted his fist to connect with. Seth's eyes went wide as he took a few more steps back.  
"Dean what the fuck I was worried after I went to your apartment and I didn't see you anywhere." Seth tried to explain but Dean wasn't ready to listen.  
"Fuck you Seth just fuck you, you can stop acting like you care now." His eyes were a dark shade of blue and he didn't have to yell he just looked at his friend and the contempt he felt was etched across his features. His voice was harsh but it was hardly loud and he had no reason to be. Seth clearly understood just how upset he really was.  
"Dean just fucking listen, your apartment is trashed and all your shit is gone and I am suppose to fucking ignore that?" He looked at his friend as he spoke and his eyes were wide but softer than they were before. Even though he was still upset with Seth he knew what the little fucker looked like when he was concerned.  
"Seth I'm fucking pissed man but you don't have to fucking lie." Dean rolled his eyes as he reached forward and grabbed his friend by the arm pulling him just a little closer. "Fucking just go man, I will get a hold of you later." Dean said before he turned to walk away and head back into Roman's house but he stopped as he stood still and watched Adam as he leaned dangerously close to Reigns and smiled as he flashed his teeth as if he were a shark. And Dean knew that's just what he was a predator to him. He wasn't sure of what to do then he sat back and thought about how Roman must be seeing this, probably about the same way he was. Adam was there and so was Seth, the very men they both claimed to not be involved in just then Seth's voice made Dean's slurring thoughts come to a halt.  
"Dean I'm serious your place is trashed someone got in there and they took everything." Rollins placed his hand on Dean's shoulder before he said another word. "Really everything is gone Dean, everything." Just then Dean felt his heart sink and he wasn't sure why. Was it because Rose had leaned in even closer to Roman or because he lost everything?

He wanted to scream, all of the sudden he couldn't breathe. He never did turn to face Seth as talked.  
"Everything? All of it?" He asked Seth as he forced the words to leave his mouth. The grip the younger man had on his shoulder tightened and he cleared his throat before he spoke.  
"Yeah" Seth said it so quite that Dean barely heard him but he knew that he did. Somehow reality was all too thick in the air as he watched Adam move just another inch closer to the Samoan. It was all gone and he was about to lose Roman too. This was not happening reality is a fucking nightmare he thought to himself as he took the few short steps back to the door and knocked Adam out of the way with a hard push. His blue eyes shimmered while they were full of tears as he looked at Roman.  
"I need to get home now." He commanded as he went to turn around. Just then Rose took a very bold step trying not to be outdone by the auburn haired man and came out of nowhere pushing him back. Dean wasted not even one precious second as he acted in pure reflex alone. He regained his balance and threw his fist back before he sent it hurdling straight ahead and connecting with Adam's right eye. The long haired man stumbled back a few unsteady steps before landing on his ass. Dean looked over at him and cheered silently about his own private victory amongst the rest of the mess which was his life. Adam grabbed his face with both hands covering his eye as he shrieked like a girl. Dean didn't have time for the dramatics though and looked right at Roman who had a look of surprise on his face but it didn't look to be anything other than just shock. Any other moment and Dean would have probably kissed him right there because he did almost feel like the swashbuckling hero.  
"Ro, please I need to get home now." The smaller man looked at him with big blue eyes and Roman smiled as he turned to grab his keys. He was almost amused but out of respect to Adam he didn't want to show it. So instead he closed the door and looked at Rose while trying to hide his amusement and almost walked away without uttering a word but he couldn't resist turning around.  
"You should put some ice on that." The raven haired man fought back a smirk before he turned and walked to his car.

The ride to Dean's apartment was silent for the most part Dean did let Roman in on bits and pieces. The whole way there the story was broken as pleas for Roman to drive faster and to get them there left Dean's mouth. Roman raced down the highway as he broke several traffic laws as he learned the reasons he was doing it. Once he made it to the apartment he barely touched the brakes before Dean had his door open trying to jump out of the car. Seth who sat in the back seat not offering one word or even a sound the whole way was right behind him. Dean and Seth were both up the stairs before the Samoan even parked the car. He ran into the building and up the stairs as he heard the commotion of things shattering and breaking. As he walked into Dean's place he saw the man in his bedroom and as he stood there he searching for anything else within his reach to throw. He pulled at his hair as he screamed out obscenities in frustration before throwing himself on the floor. Roman noticed the way Seth stood there motionless as he looked at his friend hanging onto the door frame to the bed room. Roman came up behind the two toned man as he pushed past him entering the bedroom as he rushed over to Dean picking him up and forcing him to lay on the bed. Roman sat there next to him as Dean laid there not uttering a word or even a sound. He wanted to touch Dean he wanted to hold him in his arms but he couldn't. He looked at Seth noticing fierce brown eyes that were focused on him. The dark brown eyes were full of a wordless warning; Roman knew right then and there that Seth was going to be a problem. He didn't care though he raised his hand and placed it on Dean's upper arm before softly running his fingers up and down the younger mans arm. His eyes stayed focused on the two toned man's face and he had no doubt that hate and jealousy really were etched across every inch of it. Roman knew Seth was a bit of a brat so he couldn't help being one too. He took his hand off of Dean's arm and began running his fingers through the auburn haired man's shaggy soft locks as he tried to sooth him. His eyes never did leave Seth though as he sent his message his way. Dean was not his and he wouldn't ever be more than just a friend, never.

Seth never did step out of the doorway he just stood there glaring daggers as Roman did his best to console Dean who was obviously shocked to begin with but it didn't take long before Dean was sitting straight up throwing punches against his sliced up mattress.  
"Every fucking thing is gone." Dean mumbled out as the remains of his pillows took the harshest of the blows. "Fuck" Dean ran all ten fingers through his hair roughly before he slammed them into the bed again. "I had almost twenty five thousand dollars." He said it in disbelief as he laughed before slamming more hard fists against his bed. "Fuck!" He looked at Roman who had his hand resting against his thigh as his index fingers traced small circles against his thigh. Dean then looked at Seth who had wide eyes watching it all before he turned around and walked into the living room. Dean's eyes rested on Roman once again. He was emotionless at this point. He was just shocked. Roman was looking around the bedroom he seemed stunned as he looked at the clothes and blankets that were in heaps on the floor.  
"You can stay in my guest room if you need too." Roman mumbled out before he looked at Dean. The younger man took a look around the room and noticed the mess all over again. The smaller man never said a word he just nodded slowly before forcing himself to stand up and start to look through the clothes that were thrown around the room as he threw the stuff that wasn't destroyed from the stuff that was damaged.  
"Someone is going to pay for this shit." He said in Roman's direction as he shook the cut up shirt he held in his hand. "And they are going to be very fucking sorry." Dean turned around and grabbed another shirt of the floor and held it up to see if it was shredded too. Most of his clothes were ruined; he hated whoever did this to him. He hated them more than anyone he has ever known. Dean felt Roman rest his large but gentle had on his lower back as he leaned in closely.  
"And if you need any help then you got it." Roman's lips grazed against his ear as he said it in a gentle but firm voice and Dean turned his head slightly before he smiled at the larger man.

Later that night Dean threw himself against Roman as he rested on his couch. The smaller man's hair was still wet from the shower and it made Roman's shirt damp instantly. The raven haired man couldn't help but notice the fresh clean sent that lingered on Dean's body after his shower. He buried his nose in Dean's hair and inhaled deeply.  
"Is that peaches, I smell?" He asked as he pulled back smiling brightly.  
Dean wrapped the Samoans arm around his midsection as he looked up at him smiling  
"Ummm peaches and cream, I think" The brunette laughed. "Don't judge me I think Nikki left it at my place." He laughed as he said it. Roman's grip tightened on him as he buried his nose in his hair again.  
"Well you're a peach in my eyes so it makes sense to me." Dean felt Roman's hot breath against his scalp as he spoke. It made him tingle so all he did was laugh nervously as he pressed his body against Roman's, leaning into him even more. The older man kissed the top of his head before a knock at the door was met with curse words from both men. Roman stood slowly as he looked down at Dean who was relaxing against the couch.  
"It must be the pizza." Roman stated before walking to the door. The younger man watched as he walked away thinking how sweet his new found friend actually was. Right now Roman should have been at Hooligan's fighting off any trouble that may be happening. Instead he called out sick and was tending to Dean. He couldn't help but smile as he thought someone may just have his back for once. Roman appeared in front of him and he was holding a large pizza and an order of hot wings. He set them on the coffee table as Dean smiled at him before he went into the kitchen returning with plates, napkins and beers. Dean looked up at him smiling shyly. He could never repay Roman for this day. He helped him through it all, Seth on the other hand stayed silent and seemed all too eager to get home rather than help. Once Roman and Dean sorted through the mess they put a few bags of stuff into Roman's trunk and headed out to Seth's to drop him off. Once Roman pulled into the driveway of the youngest mans parents he couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Dean was torn from his thoughts as Roman spoke his name as he extended a plate of food to Dean. A second later the larger man was sitting next to him and threw him a napkin as Dean took a bite of his pizza.  
"So who do you think did it?" Roman asked as he grabbed a slice of pizza from his plate. Dean looked at him as he thought it over as he chewed his food.  
"I don't know for sure but they didn't just get money they got about three pounds of weed too." He took another bite of his food before he continued to talk with a mouthful. "The only way to move that is to go to Hooligans and get rid of it." Dean smiled and Roman returned the gesture before he spoke.  
" Well then guess what baby you haven't got a thing to worry about, we got them." He said as his smile grew wider and wider as he noticed the younger man's dimples displayed and his blue eyes sparkled as he took another bite of food.  
"You don't have to help me Ro, you've done enough already." Dean tried to assure him.  
"I am already pretty sure I would do anything for you." Roman said without hesitation. However as soon as the words left his mouth he thought about what he said and blushed. Dean reached over and grasped the larger man's hand letting his greasy fingers slide across his golden skin. He blushed also before he leaned in and kissed the bigger mans lower cheek catching just the corner of Roman's lips with his own. He pulled away with a wide smile before he swiped his thumb over Roman's bottom lip.  
"Thank you, Angel." Dean said quietly.

**A/N….. Angel and Peaches ummm yeah possible nicknames what do you think? Also who do you think took Dean's money and stash? I know do you? Lol I am curious, what does everyone think? Tell me please. As always thanks for the reviews they really did make me want to update quicker. Love you all! **


	13. Chapter 13

Day two Dean smiled to himself as he rested his head on Roman's broad chest. The sun was up and it warmed the upstairs bedroom up and as the breeze rushed in through the open window Dean could smell the scent of autumn getting stronger with each passing day. He forced himself not to smile like a love struck girl. He hated how good this felt and how warm and secure that it made him feel. He never really wanted to fall in love especially not with a man. He just couldn't ever think of any other instance when he wanted to remain close to someone so badly. Roman felt incredible, he was warm and comforting. Dean splayed his fingers across the larger mans chest. He was thankful it was bare. Both Roman and he stripped down to their boxers last night. The brunette had every intention of sleeping in the guest room until Roman invited him to share his bed. Their hands caressed the bare skin of one another as their lips meet and their tongues tangled but all the touches they exchanged stayed innocent. Dean was thankful for that and he hoped that things would just happen naturally, like when they felt right. He propped himself up on his elbow as he looked at how peaceful Roman had looked. His eyes traveled down the larger man's body and he couldn't help but place a quick, chaste kiss to the other mans well defined belly. His lips lingered a moment above the delicate skin above Roman's belly button. He pulled back as the other man began to stir.

"Morning "he heard the other man groan out. He wasn't sure if it was a statement or a greeting so he just looked up with his big blue eyes till he met the other mans eyes.  
"Good morning" he said as he kissed the other mans collar bone softly. He still had an hour and a half before he had to go to work but he didn't dare go back to sleep. He did speak with Mark and smooth everything over but he couldn't dare be late today. Roman placed a firm kiss to the top of his head, he lingered as he sharply inhaled.  
"Peaches." Roman laughed as he said it. Dean couldn't help but smile as he smuggled into the raven haired mans chest. Roman raised his leg as he gently bucked his hips into Dean's body. The younger man had his leg draped over Roman's body and hadn't even noticed how painfully hard he was. Morning wood could work as a disadvantage he thought. He didn't fail to notice Roman's body was playing the same tricks on him though. Dean's heart raced faster as he thought about the obvious situation that he faced. He was interested in a man, for the first time in his life he really wanted to spend time with someone and it was a man. Dean felt the larger man's hand cup his face as he raised his lips against his own.  
"Who cares about morning breath anyways?" He explained, more so than he asked as he pressed his lips against the smaller mans.

About four or five minutes later Dean found himself straddling Roman as his tongue battled for some sort of dominance. He bucked his hips wildly against Roman's as he moaned at the delightful friction of the sensation of the larger mans cock grinding against his. If this was wrong, then why did it feel so right? Could something bad feel good? He broke the kiss as Roman's hips bucked against his with such force his entire body bounced upwards before resting against Roman's again.  
"Fuck,oh my God." Dean yelped out before he could stop himself. He all of the sudden came to the realization that he was getting too comfortable with Roman, he didn't want to take on more than he could handle. He rolled off of the Samoan and as he stood he tried to plead his case.  
"I have to get to work." He said nervously his eyes never did meet the older man's. "Sorry." He offered as he quickly grabbed one of his bags as he hurried out of the room. Roman sighed as he grasped his shaft through his boxers. He was going to wait for Dean but it may just kill him. He thought about the auburn haired mans smooth skin as he slowly stoked himself. His soft and gentle lips that Roman had longed for and how he couldn't feel them drove him to the point of insanity however and before he knew what he was even doing he was up and out of the bed. 

Roman followed the sound of running water down the stairs and through the living room. He attempted to have a serious word with himself as his feet carried him down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom, he failed miserably however. Before he could even bother to comprehend what he was doing his hand was on the door knob as he flung the door open. The younger man jumped as he heard the intrusion before he even had a chance to react the shower curtain flew open. He was stunned when Roman's eyes meet his as he moved forward and covered the smaller man's lips with his own. A moment later he forced himself to break the kiss.  
"I'm sorry" Roman began to speak as he was cut off by the younger man who pulled him back to his lips.  
"Don't be sorry." The brunette mumbled out as he broke the sloppy kiss before he leaned back in starting the kiss back up. The water that cascaded down Dean's body was now also spraying against the older man's arms and chest as he leaned into the smaller man savoring his kiss. He had one arm loosely wrapped around the slender waist of the other man as he used his free hand to pull down his boxers. As he kicked his boxers off onto the floor he stepped into the shower. The water was warm and felt delightful against his skin as he pulled the other man closer to him he moaned as the smaller mans kiss became more eager. A second later Dean broke the kiss as he gasped out loud at the feel of Roman's large hand tightly wrapping around his cock.  
"Fuck" he moaned out as he threw his head back as his hips bucked forward. The raven haired man's mouth moved down his body before sucking one of his nipples into his mouth. His large hand stayed firmly wrapped around Dean's cock as he stroked him with short quick movements. He freed his other hand as he let his grip on Dean's waist go and grabbed the auburn haired man's hand and brought it down to his own cock. As he willed him to wrap his fingers around his manhood Dean jumped back.

"I'm sorry" he said as he stared down at his own feet before looking up at Roman for a moment. His cheeks were pink with the blush he fought back. He continued to look at the larger man and he noticed the look of disappointment on his face even though he fought to not show it. Dean felt horribly but he just wasn't feeling confident about himself. He never did this before and he was a bit intimidated.  
"I ummmm I just, I'm sorry." Dean mumbled out as he looked at Roman his bright blue eyes were wide and apologetic.  
"It's okay." Roman sighed as he leaned into Dean again laying his lips gently against his forehead before pulling away and stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before turning back to look at Dean.  
"Did you want me to make you something to eat before you leave?" He asked as he forced a small smile against his lips. Dean shook his head no as he looked at the man standing in front of him. His mind raced, he felt so bad. He didn't want to reject him; in fact he never wanted anyone so badly. This was just all so new to him. Roman slowly left the room almost as if he hoped the other man would stop him. 

Dean nervously stepped out of the bathroom as he heard noise coming from the kitchen. He moved slowly down the hall as he saw Roman standing in front of the fridge with a cup of coffee in his hand. The younger man took a few steps forward and forced the words from his mouth as he looked down at his feet.  
"I like you." He said as he released a sharp breath. Roman slowly turned to look at him letting the door to the fridge close. "I just don't want to fuck things up." He said as his raised his head up looking at the older man. "I don't know what I'm doing." Dean laughed nervously. Roman set his coffee on the counter and then walked over to him wrapping his strong arms around the smaller man as he buried his head against his chest.  
"It's okay, we will work on it." Roman kissed the top of his head before he rested his chin on it. The raven haired man took a deep breath. "I don't want to push you, you just drive me crazy." He explained as he almost felt guilty. "I don't want to force you into anything; I just have a hard time keeping my hands off of you." The older man explained as he held Dean tighter.  
"I don't want to chase you away, and what if I can't make you feel as good as you make me feel?" Dean asked sheepishly. Roman pulled him back as he wrapped his hands around his shoulders forcing him to make eye contact with him.  
"That's not even a possibility, peaches." Roman smiled as Dean blushed before leaning into to press his lips against Roman's.

The larger man walked with him to the door, as Dean put his hand on the door knob he turned around.  
"Will I see you after work?" He asked hopeful the answer to the question was a yes.  
"Of course you will." Roman smiled as he leaned in and kissed him quickly before pulling back and slowly running his thumb over the other mans plump, pink lips. "You'll come back here right?" Roman asked knowing that Dean probably still didn't want to return home.  
"If it's okay with you." Dean answered looking up at the larger man shyly. Roman smirked before he grabbed the younger man's hand as he intertwined their fingers.  
"Of course it's okay." He said as he leaned in and gave Dean another quick peck against the lips. "I'll be here by the time you get home." He smiled as the brunette returned his smile with one of his own.  
"I'll see you later then." He said as he turned and opened the door but he couldn't help but turn around to get one final glance at the raven haired man as he continued to smile, before he walked out the door. Roman watched him leave and already he couldn't wait for him to return.  
"Have a good day at work peaches." He called out which caused the younger man to turn around and look at him one final time his smile now revealing his brilliant dimples.

X 

Ever since Dean arrived at work he was watching the clock, he just wanted to get the hell out of there. Once Mark had told him to take off for the day he almost ran out the door. He had his phone in hand ready to text Roman and see what he was up too. Once he got outside though he saw Seth standing there next to his car looking serious. Dean walked towards him and Seth smiled slightly. Dean almost dreaded speaking with the younger man. He didn't know what he was doing here, Seth never just showed up at work.  
"Hey" Dean said as he approached him.  
"Hey there." Seth said as he looked at his friend his smile fading away. "I need to talk to you, its pretty serious."  
"About what?" Dean asked as he sent a text to Roman before leaning against his car and glancing over at Seth as he waited for him to continue.  
"I have been thinking about your house and who may have done that." Seth said as he nervously kicked a rock around that was on the ground.  
"And who do you think it is?" Dean asked as he looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't be mad." Seth said as he continued to kick at the rock "But do you think it could have been Roman?" Dean looked annoyed as soon as the words left his friends mouth, so much so that he ignored his incoming text.  
"Are you fucking stupid?" The auburn haired man asked his friend. "I was with him and why the fuck would he do that?" Seth stood straight up now abandoning the rock as he moved to stand in front of Dean.  
"I don't know I haven't figured it out yet." He tried to explain to Dean "but I just had a feeling it could have been him. " As soon as the words left his mouth he could tell that he hit a chord with the blue eyed man.  
"What the hell are you serious?" The words left Dean's mouth fast; he was shocked that Seth even said it to be honest and a bit taken back by it all. "It's not even possible so if this is the bullshit you came around me for then you can fuck off." Dean moved away from Seth as quickly as he could when he fished the keys to his car out of his pocket, he just needed to get out of there. He opened the door and sat down in the car as he took one final glance at Seth. He just stood there looking defeated and instead of Dean wanting to make it all right like he wanted to any other time he just wanted him to suffer. As he started the engine he noticed Seth began to walk away but before he could put the car in drive and pull off he saw Seth turn back. His entire demeanor had changed he looked angry now. He pounded on the window until Dean rolled it down. The auburn haired man was ready to curse him out but couldn't get a word out before Seth began to speak.  
"I waited what seems like half my life for you, Dean." His face was red with fury as he spoke. "I gave up countless things and followed you around like a lost fucking puppy." He took a deep breath "And now you go and hook up with a fucking stranger that you know nothing about." Dean didn't have any words he was taken back y what he was hearing. "Well I fucking give up he can win don't expect to see me again." Seth yelled as he took off towards the tracks, Dean did yell out to him a few seconds later but he never even turned around he just kept going.

Dean drove around looking for Seth, he never did see him. He wouldn't even answer his phone; he sent him countless texts all that went unseen and unanswered. He looked everywhere Seth could have been. Finally he gave in and went to Seth's house. The front door was open so he was sure someone was there. He got out of the car and knocked on the door, Seth's mother never even opened it she simply stood there in front of the screen.  
"Yes" she said as coldly as she could without being out right rude.  
"Is Seth home?" He asked her as he fought back a roll of his eyes, he never did understand why his friends parents felt such contempt towards him. He noticed her place her hand on the door knob of the inside door.  
"Do us both a favor Dean." She smiled as she shook her index finger of her free hand at him. "Don't come here anymore, not ever again, he doesn't want to speak to you and neither do I." She said as she slammed the inside door closed.  
"Well what the fuck." Dean said aloud before he turned around and walked back to his car. As soon as he was back in his car he picked up his phone and tried to call his friend again, of course he didn't answer and Dean hung up. He threw his phone down on the passenger seat right before it began to ring. He quickly picked it up without even looking to see who it was.  
"Seth?" he asked instead of using a formal hello. There was a silence for a moment.  
"No, it's Roman." He heard the older man say into the phone. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah Rome I'm fine sorry." Dean said feeling like he had done something wrong it wasn't until he looked at the clock that he noticed that he had been looking for Seth for nearly two hours now.  
"Are you still coming here?" Roman asked curiously since he figured the younger man would be there by now.  
"Yeah, of course I am." Dean said "I'm on my way now."  
"Okay then, see you soon." The older man said as he went to hand up though he heard Dean say his name. "Yeah" He said as he raised the phone to his ear again.  
"When I get there maybe you and I can pick up where we left off today." He said to Roman as he felt a slight twinge of nervousness run through him. He knew it was right it felt right and he wasn't going to fight it anymore. "Maybe you can teach me a thing or two." Dean laughed nervously.  
"I don't care about that peaches, I already told you I would wait as long as you wanted me too." Roman said sounding even more understanding than ever. "Just get here so I can kiss you, my lips miss yours."  
Dean couldn't help but smile as he started the car and put it in reverse preparing to leave Seth's place.  
"I'm on my way now." He said before he pressed end and threw his phone back down on the empty seat next to him.

**A/N I went a different direction in this chapter than I had planned too but I am just going to go with it. I am not sure I am happy with it though, but I am posting it anyways cause it seems to set up the next chapter perfectly. **


	14. Chapter 14

Roman stood in front of the stove as he stirred the sauce that he made. He wanted to do something nice for Dean and make him see that he appreciated him and the fact that he was willing to make this change in his life. Roman sincerely believed that people should never be placed into groups for any reason and not be classified for things especially for their choices. People just needed to learn to be comfortable with one another sexuality. He appreciated the softness of a woman as much as any so called straight man but he could also appreciate the ruggedness of a man too. He never saw any fault in himself for that and he wished Dean wouldn't either. He knew it was all new to Dean though and he didn't want to push him. He just had it bad he thought as he sighed. He placed the lid back on the pot of sauce and turned the heat down before he walked away from the stove. He leaned on the counter as he looked out the large window in his kitchen staring out across his yard to the mountains in the distance. His phone rang interrupting his thoughts and he reached across the counter and grabbed it. He wondered who could be calling from a private number but he answered and immediately regretted it.  
"Roman, its Adam." The man with a heavy fake accent spoke quickly as if he was being hurried. "I've called to say I have changed my number, I don't feel comfortable giving it to you." He continued "So I will have to be the one to contact you from now on."  
"Yeah whatever then." Roman said into the phone as he rolled his eyes before making his way into the living room. He really didn't care to speak to Adam so he didn't see how he would need his number anyways.  
"I won't be able to come over and finish with the work in the barn after the events of the other day." Adam began to whine about what had happened when Dean had hit him. Roman could hear a car making its way down the driveway he had thought it must be Dean and he had more than enough of listening to Rose go on and on about his hatred for Dean.  
"Look Adam" Roman had said interrupting him as Adam finally stopped speaking "To be honest I don't really care." He said before he hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket as he walked to the door opening it up wide. 

Of course it wasn't Dean though and Roman was greeted by the sight of two cop cars and a blazer marked as the k9 unit from the next county over. "What the fuck he mumbled out as he stepped onto his porch looking as one of the officers approached him.  
"Mr. Reigns?" The cop questioned him as he walked forward before removing his sheriff's hat. "We had an anonymous call about a large amount of drugs here at your residence. Roman just shook his head as he looked at the smaller man in disbelief.  
"No way officer." He said as he made eye contact as he said it.  
"Then you wouldn't mind if we have a look around?" The long haired man asked as he ran his hand over his beard.  
"No I don't mind at all." Roman shook his head as he smiled. "As long as you have a warrant you can look wherever you want." The cop took a step back he seemed surprised at the answer. He tilted his head slightly as he looked at the Samoan.  
"We can get a warrant if we need one." He said as his brown eyes focused on Roman's hazel orbs. "It's just a lot easier if we don't need to do that." Roman understood just what he meant by that. He thought to himself that it would be much easier if he could just have told them to look too. However Roman wasn't stupid and he knew this was a set up. Whoever took Dean's stash must have hidden it somewhere on his property.  
"I am sure it would be much easier officer but I know my rights." He explained as he took another step forward. "Sorry I want to see a warrant though." He said as he wet his lips.  
"Fine, we will be back." Bryan cautioned him as he walked back to his car he yelled something to the other police men and as he jumped back into his cruiser. Roman stood there cursing under his breath he needed to find that shit before he came back. He hoped time was on his side though seeing as it was a Sunday and the cops would need to track down the local judge to get a warrant signed. Once the police had turned up the road and out of sight Roman ran over to the barn. 

He started tearing into boxes and looking under crates. He knew it had to be in there because he hadn't had a reason to leave the house at all that day. Plus he didn't want Glen to see him since he had just called into work the night before. He was nearly frantic by the time he heard a car approaching his house again. He ran over to the open doors of the barn and saw it was Dean. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood there. His heart was racing. Dean stepped out of his car and Roman yelled for him. Dean walked over naturally as if nothing was wrong and Roman couldn't help but scream at him to hurry up. Dean sprinted over to him as soon as he realized something was wrong.  
"The cops were here." Roman said as he walked away back inside the barn as he continued to sort through things.  
"What? Why?" Dean asked as he looked at Roman who didn't even stop to look at him.  
"Cause whoever stole your weed hid that shit here that's why." He glanced over at Dean who stood there still. "Help me look for that shit, come on." Dean then moved further into the older building as he stated to look around. As he and Roman dumped out the remaining boxes the older man filled him in on everything. Dean listened but could hardly believe that someone could cause all this trouble and for what? They searched everywhere through everything and they couldn't find it anywhere. Dean couldn't stop apologizing to Roman and the guilt he felt was making his stomach turn. Roman kicked an old barrel before he flipped it over. He couldn't believe this where the hell was it? He couldn't think straight anymore and Dean was distracting him as he had his little freak out about how this was all his fault. Roman walked over to him grabbing him by the shoulder as he made him turn to look at him before he pulled his body against his.  
"Look its okay." He said as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You didn't mean for this to happen." Dean didn't know how to react. He was taken aback by how understanding this man who had his body in a comforting grip was. His mind raced he wanted to relax against him and close his eyes and just forget this was happening.  
"I'm so sorry Rome." The auburn haired man gasped out.  
"We are going to find it Dean; it's going to be ok." He said as he grabbed Dean's chin and made him look at him "Just relax and look." Dean couldn't help but smile when the larger man said that to him, because just then he caught a glimpse of his blue backpack sitting up in one of the rafters in the barn.

Once Roman and he had gotten the backpack down they looked inside and saw it was indeed in there all of it. There was cash thrown in there too but Dean could tell that it wasn't all of it. But just enough to make it look like there was a decent business going on. Dean grabbed the bag zipping it up.  
"I am going to get this out of here." He said as he began to walk away but he felt Roman grab his arm.  
"No you can't put that in your car and drive away." Roman grabbed the bag away from Dean. "The cops are probably sitting down the road looking for cars leaving here." He walked out of the barn as he made his way out to the back yard. "If they stop you then you're fucked." He explained and the younger man knew it made sense. As he followed Roman through the back yard as they went over to a pile of leaves and small twigs.  
"So what do we do then?" Dean asked. Roman unzipped the bag as he stood over the pile the auburn haired man then realized his intensions as he looked at him as if he were crazy. "You can't burn it Roman."  
"We have to Dean we can't just hide it." He said as he threw the bag down onto the pile "the wind will blow the scent away and the fire will burn the evidence." He looked at dean as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "We have too." Dean knew he was right and he didn't want to see Roman go to jail and if they found it at his place it was going to be considered his regardless of what Dean said. He also knew he didn't want to be sent to jail either.  
"Fine we will burn the weed, but not the money." Dean said as he reached into the bag grabbing out the five rolls of money he saw.  
"How are we going to explain the money Dean?" Roman asked as he leaned down flicking the lighter as he held the flame against the pile of dry leaves. Dean thought about it as he shoved the money into his pockets.  
"Don't worry it's on me, it's not drugs just money." He said as he watched the flame catch and the fire began to burn. Roman rolled his eyes as he looked at the plastic wrapped bundles start to melt and burst into flames. He couldn't help but stand in front of the younger man and grab him by the shoulders.  
"Look at me Dean" he demanded as he stood there gazing at him with painfully serious grey eyes. "If I let you keep that money, you have to promise me you won't sell anymore weed." As he said it Dean's large blue orbs stared at him. He barely had to think for more than a second before he shook his head.  
"I promise." He smiled before he leaned in pecking Roman on the lips before he pulled back. "Never again, I promise."

An hour later Dean sat on the porch swing with Roman next to him as the clasped one another's hand tightly. The younger mans fingers drilled against the wood of the swing as he watched the dirt road ahead just as he thought he may go insane he saw the first of 4 police cruisers pull in.  
"We are going to be fine." He mumbled aloud trying to convince himself more so than Roman.  
"You're damn right we will." The older man answered as he gave Dean's hand a final squeeze before he let go of it and jumped into the rocking chair next to the swing. Dean looked over at him and he gave the auburn haired man a quick wink. Everything that happened afterwards was damn near surreal. The police ripped through the house and barn for hours before they gave up. They didn't find anything but the warrant also meant they could search anyone on the premises too. All they ever did find was about four thousand dollars on Dean. Which Roman and Dean explained was intended for a payment towards Dean buying Roman's car. That he had decided to sell, it was clear they were aggravated and convinced they were being taken but they had no proof. Of course no proof warranted any arrest. The cops had nothing and Roman had a house that was a clearly a mess because of the actions of the police. Since they had nothing to show for it Roman could have very well had a major lawsuit on his part, so both men escaped with the upper hand. 

Roman stepped into the house a few seconds before Dean did he couldn't help but to curse at the mess he saw. The cops had looked thorough everything. They emptied boxes of food all over the floor. Things were tossed out of the cupboards and not one thing in any room remained untouched. The cops searched everywhere for anything at all and the evidence of the mess remained even though they were gone. Dean stood there in shock as Roman grabbed a trash and began to clean the evidence of the attack they had left behind. Dean made his way around the bottom floor as his jaw remained open. He had a feeling the police would leave a mess behind either to leave a message of because they were determined to find something. They didn't leave one thing untouched and with every glimpse of the mess they left behind Dean Felt more guilt.  
"Roman" the younger man said almost as if he was asking a question. The older man looked at him as he stopped picking up the mess that was formally known as his clean kitchen. "I can never thank you enough Dean said as he reached down picking up an empty box of rice before throwing it in the bag. Roman looked at him, his face covered with a sincere but serious face.  
"Never again you promised me." He reminded as he kept gathering empty boxes putting them in the trash bag. Dean blinked several times before he answered as he watched Roman sigh as he picked up the mess. Dean dropped his trash bag and walked over to the other man and as he stood in front of him he looked him in the eyes.  
"I know I meant it never again." Dean promised as he laced his hands together behind the raven haired mans back. He and Roman leaned forward at the same time as they gently bumped noises playfully until their lips met. The older man allowed the brunette to be a little domineering and control the kiss as he gently nipped at his bottom lip before he increased the pace and slid his tongue into his mouth. Roman actually thought it was pretty hot when the other man felt confident and in control. They kissed for a few minutes before Dean pulled back looking at him with a sly smile.  
"I guess my lips missed your lips too." He whispered out before reclaiming the long haired man's lips once again.

Dean and Roman had worked for a couple of hours before Roman sent Dean out to the store for beer. Roman just wanted to relax after he got the floor swept and mopped. He was happy that him and the younger man had gotten the kitchen clean again after the mess the cops left. Roman knew that he actually got lucky all they did was throw things around and empty some boxes of food on the floor they could have done much worse. They could have broken things and sliced open furniture, the mess they left could have been worse. Roman had just sat down on the couch after gathering up the cushions as he heard a car pulling up the driveway. He knew it must be Dean if the cops came back they would need to have solid proof this time. They wouldn't be able to raid him again without it solid proof. He heard the key in the lock and that had confirmed it was Dean. He kicked up his feet as he pushed buttons on the remote.  
"You got back pretty quick peaches." Roman said as Dean threw the keys down on the table near him as he kicked the door closed with his foot. He smiled shyly as he walked to the couch carrying two bags.  
"I didn't want you to think I got lost." The younger man said as he plopped down on the couch next to Roman before placing the bags down next to him before playfully elbowing him and then digging into the bag next to him and pulling out a couple burgers. He handed them to Roman. "You need to eat pretty boy" Dean smiled before he reached into the other bag and handed him a beer.  
"Don't call me pretty boy." Roman smirked as Dean saw the slight hint of red in his cheeks.  
"Well I think you are." Dean said before he smiled as he took a bite of his burger. Roman gave up on the conversation and he un wrapped his burger too and started to eat.

The beer was going down easy and the two men were actually having a good night. Both of them were starting to feel a little tipsy. But they didn't stop they kept drinking and they kept talking and laughing. Stopping the behavior of what felt like normal friends to caress and kiss one another occasionally. Dean felt safe he didn't think the people that he had known for years would have done what the raven haired man did for him today. He was happy he had the next two days off so he could help Roman clean up the rest of the house. It was the very least he could do and he really wished he could do even more. Once he figured out a decent way to repay the man he was sure he would. He grabbed the larger man's hand as he leaned his head against his shoulder as he took a long swig off his beer.  
"From the very first moment I saw you I had a feeling you were going to change everything for me." Dean smirked crookedly. "I never thought it would be like this though." He said slightly above a whisper as he held their hands up looking at them. "You're amazing" Dean said sincerely. Roman leaned in kissing him on top of his head, his hair was so soft. Roman couldn't help but wonder if Dean felt like he was falling as fast as he was.  
"I think you're pretty amazing too peaches." Roman said as Dean snuggled into him.  
"I'm going to make all of this up to you pretty boy, I promise." Dean said as he squeezed Roman's hand. Roman blushed as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man.  
"Don't call me pretty boy." He laughed. Dean pulled away from Roman and looked at him as he placed his hand against his face. "Let's go upstairs; I think you have something in your bedroom I want to see." Dean was now blushing.  
"Are you sure?" Roman asked he remembered what Dean had said before about continuing where they left off but they didn't really have time to talk about any of that today with everything that went on.  
"Oh I'm sure." Dean said as he pressed his lips to Roman's as he gently nipped at his bottom lip again before sucking on it gently Roman couldn't help but break away and moan loudly as he felt the auburn haired man grasp onto his manhood and begin to gently massage it through his jeans.  
"We better go upstairs now, because in a minute I am going to have you naked right here on the couch." Roman smiled as Dean stood up and grabbed the Samoans hand leading him to the stairs. 

**A/N Yes I am so sorry my lovelies I did need to end it there but have no fear we all know what is coming next ; ) I will make it worth the wait I promise. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you all thought. Thanks much love to you all who follow review and read. **


	15. Chapter 15

Dean walked into the bedroom still holding onto Roman's hand tightly. He turned and looked at him nervously as the light from the moon illuminated the room.  
"I ummm guess we should take our clothes off." The younger man laughed nervously as he looked down at the ground, he wasn't as sure of himself now. He knew he wanted something to happen but he hadn't picked up any new tricks since they were in the shower this morning so he was still nervous.  
"That normally helps" Roman said as he stared at him as he bit down on his bottom lip. Roman had his hair tied back in a tight bun, some of the smooth strands of curls hung in his face though. Dean couldn't help but stare once he had looked up at the larger man, he still looked perfect. Dean considered it a privilege to just look at him. He felt Romans hands slip beneath his shirt and wrap around his waist. His skin tingled at the feel of Roman's large powerful hands on his skin. His fingertips cascaded in an upwards motion smoothly against the auburn haired man's body. His shirt rose further up his body with every passing second until he was stripped of it. Dean tried to remain still even though he was sure he was shaking.  
"Don't be nervous peaches; I'm going to make sure you like this." Roman assured him and Dean breathed heavily as he slightly shook his head. "I'm not going to try and fuck you tonight." Roman leaned in and kissed Dean's lips tenderly. "Tonight I am just going to make you feel good." He leaned in again stealing a quick kiss. "Do you remember what I said?" Dean shook his head before he answered the other man.  
"That anything you do to me I can do to you." He said hoping that he was right.  
"That's right." The Samoan said as he ran his fingers down Dean's chest stopping at his nipple as he pinched it and gave it a slight tug. Before his hand began to move down further until it rested on the buckle of his belt. "Now let's get these pants off baby." The larger man said as he brought his other hand over to Dean's belt buckle, so he could get to work.

Roman stood there admiring the naked body in front of him. He licked his lips as he stared down at Dean's already hardened length. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the younger mans hardness twitch. His cock was hard too and he had to remind himself to not tare his clothes off and throw Dean on the bed and give him the fucking of a lifetime. Roman reached over to the auburn haired man as he grabbed him by the hair pulling him in closer with one of his hands. The other hand reached down cupping Dean's balls as he gently massaged them. The smaller man couldn't help but moan as Roman's lips were torn away from his.  
"Tell me what you like." Roman said as his hand moved up to Dean's shaft as he began to stroke it. Dean threw his head back as the raven haired man smirked. "Do you like this?" He asked and Dean whimpered as he worked at undoing the larger mans jeans. "Tell me, I want to hear you say it." Roman encouraged the other man.  
"I like it." Dean whispered out as his cheeks became red. Dean wasn't use to being on the receiving end of the dirty talk but he liked it. His skin became shrouded in goose bumps as he listened to the words leave Roman's mouth. Dean finally had gotten Roman's jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and worked half way down his hips as the Samoan broke the contact between them both as he stripped his shirt off and kicked out of his jeans and boxers. Roman grabbed the younger man's hand and pulled him forward as he guided his trembling hand to his cock wrapping Dean's fingers firmly around it. He returned the favor as the younger man felt a hand wrap around his cock as Roman grip tightened a bit more as his hand found a very pleasing rhythm. Roman leaned into his ear and he could feel his hot breath hit his neck.  
"Just do to me what you like done. Touch me like you want to be touched." Roman encouraged him as he pushed him backwards till his knees buckled against the bed, forcing him to sit. Roman sat down on the bed next to him as he began to stroke Dean's cock again. He took his thumb and slowly ran it over the younger's mans slit on top of his dick as he gathered the precum on his large thumb. All the while his eyes were fixed on Dean's body. He took the precum and slathered it over the head of Dean's manhood. He licked his lips as he watched the way it made the other mans skin glisten. 

Roman lay down on the bed and positioned himself comfortably. Dean watched him with hazy blue eyes as he felt his juices dry against the sensitive head of his dick. He nervously chewed at his bottom lip as he wondered what was next.  
"Come here." Roman motioned with his finger as he called him over. Dean slide up on the bed as he lay next to Roman. "Get your lips on mine baby." Roman said as he pulled Dean's arm over him before he felt the other mans lips press against his. He wanted Dean so badly his body craved him and his own cock twitched as he thought about the hand that the smaller man had just wrapped around his cock. He thrust his tongue into the auburn haired man's mouth as he dragged Dean's body on top of his in one swift motion. Dean broke the kiss and gasped as he pulled away. He knew Roman was strong but he suddenly felt a bit vulnerable as he felt that huge, hard Samoan cock pressing against his butt cheek. Roman could see the look of concern in those blue eyes and he used one hand to thread his fingers through the brunette curls of the other man's hand and the other to wrap around his hardened length.  
"We can take it slow, okay?" He half asked and half explained. "I'm not going to try to fuck you tonight." He smiled as he steadily moved his hand against the other man's cock. "I am going to make you cum for me though Peaches." He smirked before he pulled the other man down against him as he claimed his lips passionately before he moaned against them.

Dean couldn't help but buck his hips slightly as Roman's large hand wrapped around his cock and his own. His large hand fit perfectly around both erections as he moved it up and down against both of their cocks. The feeling of the flawless, soft skin of Roman's manhood rubbing against Dean's was delightful. Dean moaned as he broke the kiss as he captured Roman's bottom lip with his teeth.  
"I like how you feel against me." Dean said aloud as he bucked his hips harder against the other man courageously. "You're so fucking big." He gasped out as Roman bucked his hips.  
"You're cock is pretty damn big too." Roman muttered out as he tightened his grip on both of their lengths, as he threw his head back. A second later he had flipped Dean over on the mattress so his body was on top. The raven haired man found Dean's lips and firmly pressed his own against them. As he pulled away he reached down finding the younger mans cock and beginning to stroke it again. "Mine" He mumbled out against Dean's lips. The blue eyed man shuddered beneath him at the sound of possessiveness that Roman let escape his lips. "Do you want to be mine?" Roman asked and Dean was painfully aware that he did as his mind screamed yes.  
"I want to be all yours." Dean smiled as he said it, his dimples making yet another appearance as roman smirked at him.  
"That's right you're all mine."

The raven haired man moved his lips across Dean's neck as he softly suckled against his skin. Dean had never felt so turned on, the other mans facial hair prickled across his skin, and it was strangely erotic. Once he felt the other mans lips cover his nipple and his straight, stiff tongue flick against his raised bud he moaned.  
"Roman."The tone of his voice was desperate. His voice cracked as he panted for air. "Fuck." He gasped out as roman teased his hardened nipple as he gently grazed it with his teeth.  
"Tell me what you want." Roman raised his voice as he rubbed his cock against Dean's causing both of their dicks to create a delightful friction.  
"I want this." Dean gasped out loud as his hips bucked against the other mans. "I just want you." He answered. "All of you." He said the last three words rather quietly as he pushed Roman's mouth against his chest again. Roman rose up as he leaned forward capturing the younger mans lips. He moved his lips roughly against the other mans. He wanted to establish that he was his. He needed the other man to know he believed in them and thought the best of times for them remained ahead of them.  
"You can have every inch of me." The older man explained as he broke the kiss before his mouth moved slowly down the other man's body.

The Samoan gently moved his lips over Dean's thighs and hips. Dean's threw his head back as he raised his hips. The most sensual sounds Roman had ever heard escaped the other mans lips. The larger mans cock hardened even more than before as he felt precum drip from the head of his dick. His intense grey eyes roamed over every inch of Dean as he heard him whimper and moan out his name.  
"I'm going to make you cum Dean." Roman said as he tore his lips away from Dean's heated skin. "This cock is mine." He said before he moved his head further down the other man's body before he wet his lips and sucked the head of his cock into his warm mouth. Dean's fingers dug into the mattress as he arched his back and moaned loudly. The head of his cock was warm and moist inside of Roman's mouth. He looked down the length of his body before he tangled his fingers into the silky black curls on top of the other man's head.  
"Your mouth is magic." Dean breathed out as Roman swallowed more and more of his length into his mouth. The auburn haired man threw his head back again as his eyes rolled backwards as he clenched his eyes shut. "Roman" he muttered aloud as he tossed his head from side to side. Dean was surprised that the lips of another man could feel so good. He cursed himself silently not wanting to think about that. Right now he just wanted to focus on the talented movements of soft lips and a strong tongue against his shaft. One of Romans large hands cupped Dean's balls as he swallowed his whole length. Dean's eyes rolled further back into his head as he moaned out desperate pleas for the other man to continue. "Fuck, please, Oh my god, please." He moaned between broken gasps for air as he panted trying to fill his lungs. He wasn't going to last, this was much too intense. He never had a woman who felt this good. Roman's mouth was skilled in ways he had never thought he would be lucky enough to experience. "I'm going to cum." Dean announced loudly as he dug one hand into Romans perfect raven mane and the other into the mattress as his hips bucked upwards again. Roman reached in between them grabbing his own length and he jerked his hand against it roughly with his free hand.  
"I want you to squirt your load deep in my throat as I suck your cock, peaches." Roman said as he licked his lips. "I want to taste you." His lips wrapped firmly around Dean's cock as he began to go to work on the other man. He must have been an expert the younger man thought as he could no longer hold off and released his hot load into the mouth of the older man that greedily swallowed every bit.

Dean withered beneath Roman as he dug his fingernails into the mattress even deeper. The feelings that ran through his body were so intense. This orgasm had left him trembling franticly beneath the larger man.  
"Roman, Roman, please Roman." Dean begged as he gasped out for the larger man to release his twitching spent cock from his mouth, as he sucked at it desperately milking ever drop of cum from him. The Samoan sat up as he grasped at Dean's hand willing him to release his hand from the mattress. He wrapped it around his cock as he forced him to grasp tightly against his throbbing length until Dean took over establishing his movement against the other man. Roman grasped the base of his cock pointing it down towards the younger mans firm stomach as his release sprayed against Dean's firm stomach. The auburn haired man released his grip as he dragged his index and middle finger through the other mans release. Once his fingers had gathered the juices of the other man he brought them to his lips as his tongue snacked out tasting Roman's release.  
"Mmmm Fuck Pretty boy you're as sweet as candy." He said as he sucked his fingers into his mouth desperate for another taste.

Seth banged at the door loudly, his drunken friend giggled behind him finding everything amusing at the moment. The blonde grabbed at Seth's hips as he grinded his hard cock against the firm round ass of the two toned man. His lips worked their way across Seth's neck as he reached forward to the front of the younger man's body. Seth pushed his hips forward as he felt the other man grasp his cock in his hand. He pushed away from the other man as he heard the lock on the door click. He looked back quickly and pressed his finger against his mouth as he signaled the other man to be quiet.  
"Seth I wish you would remember your keys." His mother said in a rather annoyed tone as she opened the door. She stepped aside as her son entered the door holding the screen door open for the well built blonde to enter. He walked forward as he opened the door to his apartment allowing the other man to walk down the stairs first. Just as Seth was about to follow his mother reached forward grabbing him by the arm. "I'm glad to see you have gotten over Dean so quickly." She said in a judgmental tone expressing that she didn't approve of this new man anymore than she did Dean. Seth smirked as he turned around, his brown eyes meeting his mothers.  
"I will never be over Dean." He informed her as he abruptly pulled away from her. Before he moved forward and slammed the door in her face.

**A/N I hope this made you happy. I really hope I made it worth the wait. So Roman and Dean had some alone time and Seth has moved on, sort of. Hmmmm who do you think he moved on with though? Oh the plot may thicken in the next chapter, or I may make it drag out. Thanks for hanging in there with me though. I hope you are all enjoying this as much as me. Reviews are love, so let me know what you think , please. **


	16. Chapter 16

The blonde ran his fingers through the brunette's hair, his arm stayed firmly wrapped around the waist of the well built man.  
"Seth your ass is so fucking sexy; damn I bet that shit is tight as fuck." As he whispered it into Seth's ear the two toned man gasped his excitement was obvious as his hands grouped at the other man. As soon as his lips moved against the older man's neck he moaned as he felt his ass being smacked.  
"Fuck you're so hot Dean." His teeth grazed against the other man's flesh and he had thought the grasp he had heard was due to his teeth grazing the other mans flesh. However it was not.  
"I'm not Dean." The Short haired man said as he pulled away from the younger man. He held him by the shoulders as he shook his head and sighed in frustration. "Seth we shouldn't do this" the man said as he stepped back and sat on the couch. Seth wrapped his arms around his waist as he looked down at the ground. His lips trembled as he went to speak but he was cut off by the older man. "Its fine, I'm not mad. I understand, I'm not Dean and you're not Rome." Seth looked at him as he said it and he knew he understood. "It's fine let's just help one another, so we can get our men." Seth smiled as he sat down next to him. "Let's do this then."

Seth thought it was strange when the other man appeared in the club the other night. He heard him asking around about Roman. He couldn't help but befriend him and find out what was going on. Several drinks later the blonde began to disclose all of the details and Seth couldn't help but to smile. He just couldn't believe his luck. Here he was talking to Roman's old flame which came here to look for him in hopes to win him back. Seth filled him in on everything that he knew. The older man was relieved when Seth told him Roman worked there and had called out that night. He explained that if the Samoan had seen him there it wouldn't have gone smoothly. He told Seth about how they had broken up after years of being together and how irrational that Roman had been over nothing and how he wouldn't have wanted to see him. The look in his eyes as he told his story mad Seth feel bad for him, Roman wasn't such a good guy he knew it. Once he and Chris had decided to work with one another something told Seth things would all come together.

"We need to make some adjustments to our plan, after today." Chris said before he sighed and Seth sat there nodding in agreement. "You know Dean, the two of you were friends for years right?" Jericho asked Rollins.  
"Yeah since junior high, we were best friends from the start." Seth answered as he looked straight ahead looking like a hurt little puppy.  
"And I have known Rome for years, I know his limits and you know Deans. We just have to turn them against one another." He said as he sat there and rubbed his hands against one another as he schemed.  
"We need to figure out something quickly." Seth whined out "Every minute they continue to spend with each other is another strike against us." He smacked his knee with his hand. "I need to talk to him and find out what happened today. The cops were at Roman's half the day, and they never found a thing." Seth looked over at Chris as both of their eyes met one another's.  
"Maybe we just need a better plan." Chris said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I mean I think the second part of the plan will work but we need to rethink the first part I guess." Seth rolled his eyes before he rested his head against his hand. Of course the first part of the plan went wrong, the drug bust was meant to send Roman to jail and Dean running to Seth for help and comfort after he found out who stole his drugs and money. Only the cops and left empty handed and without anyone.

Both men sat on the couch quietly as they both thought. Seth didn't assume Chris knew what to do anymore than he did. At this point they had to start all over and they didn't have room for error this time. The brunette stared at the clock ten minutes had gone by and either one of them came up with anything yet.  
"Maybe we should just sleep on it." Seth shrugged as he stood up. He looked over at Chris as he stretched. "We can meet up tomorrow, if you want." He offered as he continued to stretch.  
"Yeah I guess we could." Chris agreed as he stood up and started to walk away. He turned back and looked at Seth who was following him as he began to walk the blonde out to the door. "You know it's a shame that we couldn't have finished what we started tonight. I really do bet you're a fine piece of ass." Chris smirked as he grabbed Seth pulling him against his body. Seth gasped before Chris leaned in and kissed his lips roughly for a moment. "Maybe some other time." Chris said as he pulled away and began to walk up the stairs Seth just stood there speechless for a moment before he ran up the stairs after Chris. He stood there watching Chris making sure he got out of the door fine as soon as Chris closed the door Seth ran over to the door and made sure it was locked He sighed as he leaned back against the door. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into?

…

Dean stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom with a white fluffy towel Wrapped loosely against his waist. He just stepped out of the shower, the bathroom was steamed up and he wiped at the mirror with his hand as he tried to see into it. Just then the Samoan stood behind him and grabbed at his arm pulling it close to him as he wrapped his other arm around the smaller man.  
"That's not how you clean a mirror, Besides you look perfect." Roman glanced into the mirror before it fogged over once again. "We actually look perfect." He said to Dean making the auburn haired man blush slightly.  
"I think so too." Dean said followed by a slight moan as Roman worked his lips over the sensitive part of his neck. "Who needs drugs?" Dean asked as he laughed. "You're much more addictive than any drug I ever had." Roman continued to move his lips across damp skin as blue eyes watched him. "How did you know what we needed to do to get out of the shit that happened today?" Dean couldn't help but ask Roman must have been an angel, his own personal angel. Roman ignored him and continued his assault with his sensual lips against Dean's body. He began to run his strong, large fingers over Dean's abs slowly tracing every line. "Are you some sort of master criminal?" Dean joked wanting to know just someone who seemed so straight and narrow could have known what to do. "Do you watch a lot of law and order?" he joked again before turning around in Roman's arms to face him. Roman looked down into his blue eyes as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair.  
"Let's just talk about this tomorrow okay?" He said more as a statement than a question before pressing his lips against Dean's. The older man wrapped his arms around Dean's delicate waist as he pulled him in closer to his own body. As he broke the kiss he slide both hands down to grab at Dean's firm little ass cheeks. "Let's get some sleep." Roman smiled as he said it. "Besides I can't wait to get you back into bed and feel your skin against mine all night." Dean smiled back at him as he spoke his dimples showing once again. He agreed but hadn't forgotten that come tomorrow he was going to ask again.

Dean followed the larger man into the bedroom as he watched his muscular ass move as he walked. The white towel Roman wore was wrapped firmly against his body Dean could see the imprints of the dimples of his ass through the tight terrycloth. He licked his lips as he watched the long haired man bend over and fix the covers on the bed. As he straightened them out he bent over further making the material of the towel tighten over his backside even more. Dean wished Roman would have lost the towel before he bent over. The two men had showered together after their encounter earlier and he was lucky enough to catch a few glimpses of that delightful ass. He even mustered up the courage to cup one of the firm mounds in his hand as he and Roman made out as the water ran over them. Roman turned around and stood his eyes instantly fell on Dean and he fought back a smile.  
"Did you see something you liked?" He asked with a playful tone. He dropped his towel making Dean look away shyly. Roman just smirked as he grabbed onto Dean's towel yanking it off of his body. "Don't worry I see some things I like too." Roman said as he sat on the bed before scouting back and lying down. Dean just looked at him speechless as he patted the empty side of the bed signaling Dean to lie down next to him.

Dean crawled up on the bed as he got comfortable next to the larger man.  
"Come here already damn it." Roman smiled as he said it and Dean looked over at him. As the Samoan wrapped his arm around Dean he pulled him closer to him. As he patted his chest with his free hand Dean laid his auburn haired mop against the other mans tatted peck. Roman ran his hand through the younger mans hair. Dean hesitantly draped his arm over the older man as he talked himself into relaxing against him. "You're not use to being held are you?" Roman knew the answer to the question and didn't even bother to wait for an answer he wasn't even sure why he bothered to ask. "You know I like being held too." He smiled before he yawned. "We can take turns, if it makes you feel better." He really meant it too; most women never understood that a man liked to be held sometimes. Being the small spoon wasn't a bad thing sometimes.  
"That would be nice, pretty boy." Dean mumbled out against his chest. He liked feeling Roman's bare skin against him and his arm wrapped tightly around him. It was strangely comfortable even though he wasn't use to it.  
"Stop calling me that will you?" Roman didn't seem too fond of his little pet name from Dean. Not that the younger man cared, Roman was pretty he needed to accept it.  
"It's true you're pretty." Dean explained but Roman stopped him from going on as he grabbed his chin and raised his head so he could press a few soft kisses against his lips in order to silence him for a minute.

Roman lay in bed as a chilled breeze rolled through the open window. He wrapped his arms more tightly around the sleeping man against his chest. He looked down at the sleeping man and smiled as he listened to the soft snores that left him. He felt so happy at this moment, happier than he had been in years. He never really pictured himself in another relationship again. The last five years had been lonely as he moved around and of course he passed a few nights away with some random people. He just never pictured settling down again with anyone especially not a man. Not until he saw Dean, since the moment he laid on eyes on him he knew he wanted him. Then as time had passed he realized his instincts were right, he could never just have Dean for one night he needed him every single night. He sighed as he looked back out the window at the stars in the sky. He knew he had to be honest with Dean if he really wanted him and he knew Dean was going to ask questions tomorrow. He was nervous because he wasn't ever honest about Chris, but he knew he needed to come clean with Dean if he wanted him in his bed every night. He looked back down at Dean once more; he brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled at how peaceful the smaller man looked. Right then he knew he was going to tell Dean everything, he didn't have anything to lose other than Dean so in order to avoid that he would have to face the truth about his past. Feeling content that he came up with the right way to handle Dean's questions tomorrow he decided to rest for now and closed his eyes.

**A/N Sorry that this chapter wasn't action packed but I think it explained some things and it probably brought up a few other questions too. I really hope you're all enjoying this story still. Let me know what you all think, reviews are love! **


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning the sun filtered through the sheer curtains of the bedroom window and the smell of morning dew and the impending change of season wafted into the room. As the air blew against the younger mans exposed skin he trembled slightly as the chill. The larger man must have felt his movements and wrapped his arm more tightly around him as his eyes fluttered open Dean tilted his head upwards and looked at Roman. He seemed like he was still sound asleep, maybe his grip tightening around him was purely instinctive. Dean quietly moaned as a small smile spread across his lips. The long haired man was delightfully warm and his aura gave off a calming feel that Dean could not ignore. He liked him, he really liked him a lot and it should have frightened him but it didn't. If it was unsettling at all it was simply because he never felt this way before. He thought about how lucky he was to have run across him and to have him come into his life. As the auburn haired man lay there waking up he realized his mind was not all that was awaking. The curse of being a man he thought to himself as he absentmindedly grinded his erection against Romans hip.  
"Mmmm, this is a nice way to wake me up Peaches." Roman moaned out still half asleep. 

"Yeah you think so?" Dean asked as a sly smile crossed his face. Dean ran his hand down the other mans bare chest, his fingertips greedily enjoying the soft, warm flesh they moved across. Roman's eyes opened wider as the other mans fingers came to rest on the curve of his hip. Dean wanted to get Roman off but he was apprehensive about it because he never had to get another man off. He could see how hard Roman was by the way the sheet that lay loosely wrapped around him showed his glorious manhood off. "Let me try something out pretty boy." He said as he inched his fingers over to lightly tap at Roman's hard cock.

"Mmmm what do you want to try?" Roman moaned out as he stared down at Dean with his glistening grey eyes. He adjusted his boy straightening himself out on the bed.

"You'll see." Dean smiled as he said it "Just let me know if I'm doing okay." Dean said as he smiled slightly before moving the sheet down Roman's body exposing him to the damp chilled air. Dean leaned into Roman's body as the Samoan watched with curious eyes. The younger man moved his lips against the other mans nipple before latching on to it and sucking gently. Roman moaned slightly he was caught off guard he didn't expect Dean to be so forward so fast. He worried the other man may have even regretted what had happened last night but he was happy he didn't. Dean released Romans nipple before he began to move his lips down the other mans tan skin. He paused slightly at his waistline almost as if he was hesitant but he moved on kissing a straight line to the head of the other mans dick. He nudged his cheek against it before glancing up at Roman quickly before he leaned in again and kissed the head of Roman's cock. Dean pulled away and looked at Roman quickly as he blushed, almost embarrassed as his mind processed what he just did. He still managed to maintain enough composure to wrap his hand around the base of the larger mans cock and slowly stroke it. "Ummm just tell me if I do something wrong." He said as he leaned back in and wrapped his lips around Roman's cock after he laid another kiss to the head of his dick.

Roman couldn't help but moan as he tangled his large, gentle fingers into Dean's hair. He wasn't too good at it but he was gentle and he was trying. Roman could certainly tell it was the first blowjob he had ever given. It didn't matter though it was still one of the best things he had ever experienced. The fact that Dean had done this, the fact that his lips were sucking at his first ever dick made up for any lack of experience he had. "You're doing so good baby." Roman tried to encourage him. "Use your tongue just lick it a little, like a popsicle." Dean slowed down and tried to obey, he ran his tongue over the darkened little slit at the head of Roman's brown tanned head. Then he ran his stiffened tongue over the underside of Roman's dick fast up and down it as the older man fought back the urge to buck his hips up against Dean's wet mouth. "That's right baby, how much of my cock can you take into my mouth?" Roman asked as he licked his lips. Dean shrugged slightly as if he was answering a question but then he thought about how it was more of a command rather than a question. He sucked at the head of Roman's cock as roughly as he put it in his mouth. When he released it he looked back up at the long haired man, his eyes were serious, almost as if a blue sky had the impending warning of the silent storm that approached.

"I don't want to sound like a bitch, but this better mean something to you." Dean winked before he leaned back in and slowly swallowed Roman's dick. He imagined how he must look as he tried to swallow as much of the other man's length as he could. He took about half in before his throat restricted and didn't allow him to take not even one more inch. He bobbed his head up and down on it before he pulled it out of his mouth, kissing the tip softly before starting to stroke his hand up and down on Roman's shaft. "How is that?" he asked shyly his cheeks becoming a light red. 

"You're perfect peaches" Roman groaned out as his head fell backwards before moaning out Dean's name as he felt his shaft getting Dean's warm, wet mouth wrapped around it. "Fuck, fuck,fuck." He screamed out as he felt his balls rise up with impending release. Dean wasn't his best ever but damn he was good for his first time. He knew he was going to get so much better but he couldn't help but feel his breath quicken as his mouth fell open and his hips began to move. He fought back his release he tried to warn Dean but the auburn haired man either didn't get the message or didn't care. His mouth remained wrapped around Roman's cock as his release shot out of the head of his dick. Dean only gagged slightly as he swallowed down his load, before continuing to gently suck and lick at the head of his softening length. "If you get better with time then I am going to lose my mind baby." Dean pulled his mouth away from Romans body before tracing his belly button with his tongue and then kissing his way slowly up his chest. His eyes met Roman's, as the older man tangled his fingers into Dean's hair pulling him in for a kiss.

"_Fuck,I knew them big ass lips you have had to be good at sucking cock." The blonde spit the words out as he bucked his hips into the Samoan's open mouth. Roman finally felt confident that he was able to please Chris. Chris was only the second man he was ever with, like this and he wasn't very experienced. He wasn't even sure what it was about Chris that drove him so crazy, all he knew was he didn't think he could go one day without him. Chris made him feel special, maybe it was because he could have anyone but he picked him. Roman felt Chris shove his cock further down his throat as he shot his hot release deep into him. He suckled at the tip of his cock as he milked him dry. His eyes were fixed on Chris's blue eyes as he looked up at his boyfriend. He released Chris's cock and kissed his way up his body all the way to his lips.  
"You should get paid for that mouth."  
_

_Roman blushed when Chris said that. "Did you want to pay me?" He asked. "I'm only using my mouth on you." Roman laughed before he leaned in and kissed the blondes lips. _

"_Maybe we should change that." Chris said as he smiled and then released a breath. "You're really good at that I should be getting that for free." Chris leaned back in and passed his lips over the Samoans before pulling away again. "I bet you could get some serious money for that though." Chris smiled as he pushed Roman off of him before sitting up and getting off of the bed. Roman sighed as Chris walked away. He didn't want to do that with anyone else, only Chris. _

He shook his head as he heard Dean call his name, the smaller man had his leg swung over Roman's body and he could feel Dean's erection lying against his hip. He reached down and grabbed the other mans dick in his huge hand. He squeezed it tightly and stroked it fast. "I'm never going to hurt you Dean." He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that ran through him. He shouldn't have been thinking of Chris. "I want to make you be mine, all mines." He said in a hushed tone. He rose up capturing Dean's lips with his own. He instinctively flipped the younger man over as he rested his large body against his. His hand steadily worked Dean's cock. His lips trailed down Dean's face, to his chin and down his neck. He suckled the younger mans neck, gently at first as he increased the suction of his lips. He was determined to mark the other man. He had to claim him, he had to make him his. He couldn't survive any more hurt, this felt more real than he ever thought love could feel. As his teeth grazed Dean's skin he lectured himself did he really just think that? Love, no it couldn't be, it was too soon he was going to ruin it again. Maybe Dean was different maybe he thought too much he tried to reason with himself as he pulled back. As he did he looked at Dean's skin, he felt a certain satisfaction as he looked at the faint purple and red mark he had left behind. A smile crossed his face before he moved down the other man's body leaving a trail of wet kisses behind him before his lips wrapped firmly around the auburn haired man's hard cock. He moaned around the other man's shaft seconds after he heard his name leave Dean's lips.

"Oh my God." Dean screamed out loudly as his hips bucked wildly against the Samoans wet mouth. "Your mouth is fucking magic." Dean gasped out as his eyes rolled back into his head. Roman leaned against the smaller man as one hand fondled his balls and the other stroked the part of Dan's shaft which didn't fit into Roman's mouth. "Fuck." Dean forced the word out between clenched teeth as his body arched against the mattress. "Roman, you're mouth is amazing." Dean thought back to all the times he had his dick sucked he didn't remember anyone at all who made it feel this damn good. "Roman, fuck, fuck Roman, fuck" The words shot out from his mouth just as quickly as he cum shot into the mouth of the other man. He didn't even have time to warn him before he sent him over the edge. Once Dean Felt the Samoans long, wet tongue circle around his dick over and over again he couldn't hold back anymore.

Dean laid there on Roman's chest as he ran his fingers over his chest. "This feels right, I don't get it but it does." He continued to move his fingers over the other man's body. "I don't mean for it to sound like that but I hope you know what I mean." Dean spoke as his stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Roman asked as he smiled down at the smaller man. He didn't wait for Dean to answer though as he started to push him off of his chest and sit up. "Let's get a shower and go get something to eat."

About an hour later the two of them sat outside in the middle of the town park on the steps of the gazebo. Roman and Dean picked at their food in the container they held in here hands. Dean chewed a piece of sausage as he twirled a plastic fork in his hand. "Do you want to tell me about the man who broke your heart now, or did you still want to keep it a secret?" He asked the larger man in a hushed tone. Roman looked over at him he didn't say a word but his mind raced. "I don't know how I knew I just did." Dean explained as he stabbed at a hash brown with his fork. Roman looked at him as he raised a eyebrow. He wasn't sure just how Dean would have ever guessed that. "He made you sell drugs for you didn't he?" Dean set his container of food on the stair next to him. He shook his head as if he was shocked when Roman didn't correct him.

"I won't ever do it again." Roman said harshly as he set his food down next to him. His eyes stayed focused at the small main street of the town that was in front of him. Dean slide over closer to Roman. "I really can't talk about this now, not here." Roman said as he stood rubbing his hands over his thighs before turning to grab his food. Dean looked up at him with intense blue eyes, he almost didn't want to hear the story, but he had too. "Let's go home and I will tell you the whole fucked up story." Roman said as Dean stood and followed him to the garbage to throw away the food they had left before they walked back to the car.

**A/N Yes I am going to end it there. Sorry I will update soon I promise. Don't forget to check out the story that **DearNoAttachments **and I are writing. I am very happy with it and I am sure you will all love it! **


	18. Chapter 18

Roman sat on the couch almost completely still except for the fingers on his right hand that picked at a stray thread on his left sleeve of his hoodie. Dean had his hand setting idly on his thigh as he looked over at him. He knew he should say something but the only words he could say is "Its okay." He meant it too he couldn't possibly think any less of Roman. He got used as far as Dean could figure. This asshole had Roman selling drugs for him and when he couldn't handle mother fuckers he would sick Roman on them like he was his pit bull. Dean felt bad that Roman fell for some ass hole that didn't seem like he fell for him. 

"Dean you don't know everything yet." Roman swallowed hard; he looked over at the younger man before staring back down at the carpet. "I mean I was younger and I didn't really think things through so I blame myself too." Roman shook his head and Dean placed his hand on Roman's trying to steady his hand and let him know he was there. "He used to take me on all these fancy trips, everywhere. They always ended the same way though." Roman let out a shaky breath "me sitting at the airport with an ass full of drugs." Roman almost laughed. Dean leaned in as he placed a gentle kiss on Roman's cheek.

"I would never use you that way, pretty boy." Dean had no idea what the hell he could do to make Roman feel better, he felt like such an ass. Here Roman was telling him everything and all about how he fell for some asshole that did nothing but use him.

"I know that baby." Roman said quietly as he still stared ahead. "Look I really can't get into it all, maybe one day but not now." Roman went to stand but as he did Dean pulled him back down. 

"It's hard for you to talk about, I get that but I am here if you ever want too." Dean smiled as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Roman's, he slowly sucked on the older man's bottom lip. When he pulled away he smiled. "I mean it you were here for me and I am going to be here for you."

"Promise me." Roman said as he looked up at Dean with dull grey eyes through long black lashes. 

"I fucking promise." Dean said with conviction before leaning back in to kiss the long haired Samoan.

X

Seth sat there as he looked at his cell phone in his hand. It was ringing; he didn't want to answer it though. He hadn't answered all day he didn't know why the blonde didn't stop calling by now. All together Seth had ignored ten calls from him. Why wasn't he getting the message? After Chris left last night he thought about everything over and over again. He decided he was just going to talk with Dean. He was going to let him know how he felt; he was just going to lay it all out there. He hoped Dean maybe had some sort of feelings for him too but he doubted it. If he was lucky maybe Dean would just decide he would at least give him a chance because of loyalty. He didn't have anything to lose he already felt like he lost Dean anyways.

Seth wasn't even sure how many beers he had drunk before he heard his Mother knock at his door. He knew it has to be her. The knock was hers, he was feeling pretty drunk and he didn't want to deal with her. He didn't want to leave his room he didn't want to eat. He didn't know why she wouldn't just leave him alone and if he needed anything then he would go to her. "What" he yelled out as he looked up the staircase at his closed door. She continued to knock though and he tried to ignore it but she wasn't going away. "What do you want?" This woman always had a way of ruining things for him. He forced himself to stand unsteadily as he practically climbed up the stairs. He unlocked the door cracking it open just wide enough to be met with an annoyed look from his mother.

"That guy is outside he wants to see you." He mother spoke fast and he could hear the displeasure in her voice. "I told him I didn't know if you were home." She continued as Seth eyed her. "Do you want me to let him in?" She asked Seth shook his head no as his mom peeked through the crack in the door at him. "Good boy." She said as she walked away quickly no doubt happy that she didn't have to deal with letting the man into her house out of fear of what may happen. Seth sat on the top step as he threw his head back against the door with a thump as it closed. Maybe if it wasn't for that woman he would have already had the guy he wanted.

X

_Dean laughed out loudly as Seth fell off the couch, he couldn't wait to tell Seth about how drunk he had gotten. He took another swig of the cherry kool aid and vodka that he had in his cup. Seth pulled himself up as he grabbed the cup out of Dean's hand putting it up to his lips and taking a sip. "I think I might be drunk." Seth slurred the words out as he pulled the cup away from his lips. Seth giggled after he spoke, "yup that might be just what I am." He was now laughing hysterically._

"_Give me that shit." Dean reached over grabbing the cup from Seth. The two of them went through almost an entire pint of vodka. They hated the way it tasted but it was cheap and easy to ask someone to get for them. Dean was almost use to the taste now and he took much bigger sips than Seth did. "We really should invite Trish and Lita over next weekend." Dean smiled as he took another sip. "We can get another bottle of booze and they can come and drink with us. Seth looked around the basement for a minute. There was wood and sheetrock everywhere. His parents surprised him when he turned sixteen by telling him they would renovate the basement into an apartment for him. They had been working on it for a few months and there was a lot to do still. His Dad and him where working on it together so it was going to take some time but he was promised it would be done at the end of the summer before he started his junior year. _

"_I don't know, my parents will be home. If it's just you and I drinking down here I feel safer." Seth grabbed the cup away from Dean as soon as he pulled it away from his lips. He took a small sip and looked up at Dean. "Help me up." Seth held his hand out and Dean grabbed it and pulled him up on the couch. Seth fell back against Dean, he laughed as he looked up into Dean's cloudy blue eyes. "I love you. You're my best friend." _

"_You're damn right; I'm your best friend." Dean laughed "and next weekend your best friend should be able to get you and him a blowjob in your new place." Dean grabbed the cup back from Seth. "Besides Seth you know those girls are down for whatever." Dean took a sip of his drink "you ever had your dick sucked?" Seth looked over at Dean and shook his head no. "Me either and its going to happen next weekend." Dean laughed and took yet another sip before handing the cup back to Seth. _

_The next weekend Seth had lied and told Dean he set everything up with the girls. Dean went ahead and drank himself to the point he couldn't even stand. Seth wasn't sure what was going to happen the next day but he knew he could never tell Dean about not talking to Trish or Lita and inviting them over. Dean was drunk and rambling on and on about how he was going to give them a piece of his mind in the morning. Seth laughed before he took another sip of beer. "They are just whores Dean who cares about getting anything from them?"_

"_Seth last weekend I told you I was getting some head." Dean slammed his beer down on the table. "I meant it." Dean stood up and looked at Seth "Let's go for a walk maybe we can find some girl that will at least kiss us and let us feel them up." Seth didn't really know what came over him but there was some sort of courage that ran through him that night and allowed him to act on his impulses. Seth reached over grabbing Dean's belt and pulling him back down on the couch. A second later his lips were pressed firmly against his friends. His hand worked at the front of his belt as he fumbled with the button a moment later. _

"_Dean, I don't mind giving you what you want." He mumbled out as he sunk down between Dean's legs as he pulled the older man's stiff cock out of his jeans. He could have sworn he heard Dean moan. Every single time he replayed the scene in his mind he heard a moan. He was convinced that's why he never heard his mother. He didn't hear her coming down the stairs and he barely heard her gasp as she stood there watching him place his lips against his best friends cock. Seth barely got to run his tongue over the other mans slit before he was forced to stop. _

"_SethRollins, What the fuck are you doing?" She questioned as she reached forward and yanked him up from the floor. He saw Dean jump up and shove his dick back into his pants before turning to his mother to see the look of pure disgust spread over her face._

_X_

Seth would never forget that night, his mother screaming at him and Dean had woke his father up, who looked on in disbelief as his mother had explained what she just saw. He also remembered the terrified look on Dean's face when his mother demanded that his father bring his friend home. Him and Dean remained friends but didn't say more than hello for months. He begged his parents to not let Dean's parents know about him touching Dean. His father looked at him and shook his head insisting that he couldn't even bring himself to repeat what his mother had just told him to anyone ever. Dean's foster parents had only thought that he was sent home because they had gotten drunk. Even though that is the only story they ever got it was still bad enough. He knew Dean had gotten into enough trouble without having them know the entire story. The two of them never talked about it again and once they did it was only for a moment years later when they both dismissed it as them being drunk. Seth was fairly certain he would never forgive his mother for walking in and ruining everything. He inched his way down the stairs and headed straight for his bed. He was going to make it a point to get a hold of Dean the next day and speak to him, he had too.

X

Chris walked away from Seth's house; once he had gotten to the curb he noticed lights on in the basement which was Seth's apartment. He had a feeling his mother had lied and he was fairly certain the lights wouldn't have been left on if he wasn't home. That dirty little bitch had no idea what he was getting into by lying to him. He was going to make it a point to get a hold of Seth tomorrow and make sure that he made it clear that he was calling the shots and he better start listening.

X

Dean couldn't resist the urge to lean down and kiss Roman on his forehead after brushing a few stray hairs out of the way. Dean was actually smiling as he stared down at the larger man asleep in his arms. His head was resting on Dean's chest and he snored quietly as he laid there still. He looked peaceful as he slept. He and Roman had spent the day getting the rest of the house in order; they worked really hard and got it all done. Then they ordered out Chinese food and watched Goodfellas before going upstairs to bed. Of course they didn't try to get right to sleep. The two men laid in bed as they stroked one another to orgasm. Their hands explored one another's body as their lips hardly ever parted. After they were done and cleaned up he and Roman talked as Dean took the larger man in his arms and held him. He knew he had a hard day and he was determined to start making up for all the grief he caused. He didn't know just how yet but he would. He took one final glance at the Samoan before he wrapped his arms around the man just a little tighter before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**A/N ok so I have to say I think I was very kind leaving this off where I did. You're welcome Lol! Sorry if you don't agree. Roman and Dean seem to be in a good place as Seth seems to have possibly gotten himself into a bit of trouble. I really hope everyone is still enjoying this story, because I still like writing it. Also once again thanks for the follows and favorites. And to those of you who are reviewing you're fabulous and I love you! Because you make my muses carry on. **


	19. Chapter 19

_Roman and his friend Tyler sat at the bar and watched the two men up on the stage dance provocatively with one another as they rid each other of their clothes. Tyler reached over and slapped Roman's leg as he saw Chris walk out of the backstage area. Roman looked over at the smaller man as he followed his eyes to the gorgeous blonde who just walked out behind the backstage curtain. Damn he was fine Roman couldn't help but smile as he watched him talking with a couple of men. Chris looked annoyed and seemed to be lecturing both of the men. Once Chris turned and walked away from them though he spotted Roman and smiled innocently. Roman had never been serious with a man before and he wasn't even sure why he was there. He almost laughed as he thought about it; he wasn't fooling anybody not even himself. He was there because Chris was hot and he had been curious for awhile now. He had kissed guys and given a couple hand jobs but he never let it go further than that. With Chris though he found himself thinking about just how far he might let it go and the answer almost scared him. _

"_Hey Roman, I'm glad you made it" Chris said as he leaned in pecking his lips softly. Tyler watched on as he failed to hide his jealousy. Roman was his friend and he was happy for him but he wouldn't have minded being in his place. He never understood Why Chris wanted Roman, sure he was gorgeous but Chris wasn't a bottom. Roman was bigger than he was and it just wasn't keeping up appearances of a traditional couple. Chris looked over at Tyler and nodded his head as he gave him a wink. Tyler smiled back like a school kid with a crush. He was happy his friend didn't catch it though as his eyes stayed focused on Chris's hand that held his. Roman was oblivious to the fact that Chris had an evil bone in his body. They had only known each other a month and Chris was already flying him out to the west coast. He told Roman to invite Tyler so he had someone to keep him company when Chris was busy working. Roman was indeed lucky to find Chris he couldn't help but smile as he thought that. _

_X_

Roman sat at the table sipping his coffee as he looked out the window and sighed. He remembered how every time Chris was at that club he would parade Roman around and treat him like he madly in love with him. He loved being there with Chris but he hated leaving. Most of the time Chris would be drunk and high off of all of the lines he did that night. Roman would always walk out the door to that club not knowing if he was leaving to get beaten or fucked or maybe both. Sure Chris was smaller but he always had an unfair advantage. He was shameless; he didn't care if he needed the help of one of his henchmen or a bat. Roman was so naïve he almost laughed as he thought about it. Young and dumb that's what he was alright because every time Chris fucking cried to him and apologized he thought he meant it he thought he was sorry. Roman felt his eyes tear up but he shook his head. He was done letting Chris ruin his life. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"You left the bed; I was sort of hoping to wake up next to you." Dean smiled as he sat down in the chair next to Roman. "Are you okay?" Roman shook his head yes as he looked back out the window. Dean stared out there for a second too. He had to admit it was a beautiful view especially as the sun rose over the mountains. He laid his head on Roman's shoulder wrapping his arms around the man's midsection as he did. Roman looked over at him and smiled. This was different, he was sure of it. Dean was never going to treat him like Chris did.

"Do you want some coffee?" Roman asked Dean shook his head yeas and Roman grabbed Dean's hand forcing him to unwrap his arms from around Roman so he could get up and get him a cup. Dean protested with a slight groan. When Roman stood up he ruffled his hair quickly before walking over to get his coffee. He didn't even have to ask Dean how he took it he remembered seeing him at breakfast pouring all kinds of cream and sugar into it. He obviously just thought the sweeter the better. Roman walked back over to the table reaching around Dean and setting the coffee in front of him as he placed his hands on the younger mans shoulders as he started to rub and his shoulders and run his thumbs over the other mans back. Dean moaned as Roman massaged him. 

"You do know your hands are magic, right?" Dean asked as he let his head hang forward. "I can seriously get use to this."

"Go ahead get use to it." Roman smiled "I swear, I'm going to spoil you rotten." He said to Dean as he heard another moan escape the auburn haired mans lips. 

X

Dean waited downstairs on the couch once he was all dressed and ready to go. He had no clue where they were going Roman didn't say. He just told Dean to shower and get dressed. Dean wasn't sure why they needed to go anywhere at all. He would have been happy just hanging out with Roman at the house all day. But Roman insisted they go somewhere. It was seven thirty in the morning, so if Dean had it his way he still would have been warm and in bed. He had already been waiting twenty minutes for the Samoan and he didn't know what could have been taking him so long. Once Dean saw him come down the stairs though his question was answered. Roman was finally standing in front of him bending over to give him a kiss with his hair pulled back tight in a bun, not one strand out of place. His hair on his face was neatly shaven and he was dressed perfectly and his smell was intoxicating. 

"Where are you taking me too?" Dean asked curiously as Roman pulled away from him and walked away to the kitchen. 

"You will just have to just wait and see its a little surprise." Roman called out as he grabbed some water out of the fridge. "Be patient it will be worth it."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Dean asked as he sighed. The truth was Dean was never good at holding out for a surprise. He wasn't good at knowing something was going to happen but not know what it was. Roman walked back in the room and smiled at Dean as he handed him a water bottle. 

"Come on, let's go." He said as he winked at Dean "You will find out when we get there." Roman smiled as he bent down and grabbed a small black bag. He held the door open for Dean who looked like he was going to make one final plea but Roman didn't allow him the chance. "You're going to like it."

"Well you should just tell me what it is if I am going to like it." He mumbled as he walked out the door. Roman laughed as he watched Dean sulk as he walked to the car.

X

About two hours later Roman and Dean pulled into a small restaurant. Dean looked around and noticed there seemed to be a decent amount of cars there and figured the locals must like the place. It almost reminded him of where he worked. Roman parked and turned the car off and began to get out.

"Let's go inside and get something to eat." Roman said as he turned around and looked at Dean. "Or are you still too busy sulking because I won't tell you where we are going?"

"I am not sulking; I just think it would be more fun if I was in on the secret too." Dean said as he hoped out of the car and shot Roman a look.

"You're the only one who doesn't know what's going on so there wouldn't be a secret if you knew Peaches." Roman said as he held the door for Dean who walked in and took a seat in a nearby booth. The minute the waitress walked up to the booth her eyes were glued to Roman. Dean wasn't sure how to react as he watched her and Roman exchange words he wasn't sure if he was flirting or if he was just being polite. HE couldn't help but shoot her the stink eye and speak to her a bit flatly as he told her what he wanted. Roman eyed Dean curiously trying to figure out what was going through his head. "Are you that upset about not knowing where I am taking you?" Roman asked breaking the silence as they sat there. 

"I don't really care anymore." Dean said as he sat there pouting and playing with a straw wrapper.

"Okay so you're that upset about the waitress?" Roman asked as she appeared out of nowhere and sat Dean's juice in front of him before walking over to Roman with a glass of water and a cup of coffee. She maintained eye contact the whole time. She smiled brightly and blinked her big green eyes at him as she continued to bed over further in front of him letting her shirt fall down revealing more of her chest to him. Roman looked but only for a second before he noticed Dean staring on at her in disbelief. She leaned in further to Roman and set her hand on his shoulder for a second before she spoke.

"If you need anything at all before the food comes out just call for me. I'm Julie." She smiled as soon as you call I will come running." She winked before she stood and left the table without even looking at Dean. Roman laughed as she walked away and he looked over at Dean. Who was now mocking her word for word.

X

Roman was almost the happiest he has ever been to leave a restaurant. Dean was already waiting by the car anxiously as Roman stepped out the door. Roman pushed the button on the key ring and unlocked the door. Dean was already sitting inside by the time Roman was even opening his door. "Could she have been any more desperate?" Dean questioned not even waiting for an answer. "She may as well just shove her tits in your face." Dean paused for a moment after the words left his mouth. Talk about strange, up until recently he was a pretty huge fan of boobs. He shook his head. "I'm sorry I really don't know why I am acting like this. " Dean was pretty sure he had entered the Twighlight zone. 

"It's fine Dean it was pretty cute." Roman said as he rested his hand on Dean's leg for a moment. "I know it's strange, I know this is different for you. " Roman reached over and cupped Dean's face making him turn his head to face him. He leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. When Roman pulled away he smiled. "You should have seen her face when I told her I didn't want her number." He said before he started the car. Dean laughed as he thought about it and Roman put the car in drive getting back out onto the road. "Do you want a hint as to where I am taking you?" Roman asked as he smirked. 

"I've been waiting forever." Dean said as he crossed his eyes and stared straight ahead.

"Just look out the window." Roman said as he continued to drive there wasn't anything around trees and road. Just then Dean read the sign they passed… CAPE COD 60 MILES.

"Were going to the ocean?" Dean asked as a smile covered his face and his dimples were put on display.

"Maybe." Roman teased "Maybe I thought it would be a good idea to get a room out there for the night and drive back tomorrow too." Roman noticed Dean practically have to hold back a scream. Truth is Roman had been thinking about it since yesterday when Dean told him that was his favorite place when he was a kid. The older man noticed how his eyes lit up when he talked about it and couldn't wait to bring him there one day. He figured there was no time like the present and once he woke up this morning he knew just what he wanted to do. He told Dean he would spoil him and he meant it.

X

Seth woke up the next morning and groaned as his eyes fluttered open and closed. The sunlight was unbearable. He would have willed himself to go back to sleep had his bladder not been so painfully full. He slowly rolled over with a moan as he tried to stand up. He lost his balance and his body flopped back down onto the mattress. "Damn it" He whispered out as he took a deep breath trying to focus and attempted it again successfully managing to get to his feet he staggered into the bathroom. He leaned back against the cool wall as he relieved himself. Just then the full memories of last night crept into his mind. He had to text Dean he had to talk to him. He needed to tell him everything and he couldn't chicken out this time. If he didn't do it now he wouldn't stand a chance. He just knew Roman and Dean were together and growing closer with every minute that passed. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He walked back over to his bed as he took a long sip just ten he felt like someone was starting at him. It was an uneasy feeling and he couldn't shake it so he turned around and looked. He dropped the bottle and gasped as it hit the floor, spilling everywhere. "Chris what the hell are you doing in here?" Seth asked surprised to see him in his apartment. There shouldn't have been anyone home so who the hell would have let him in. 

"We need to talk Seth. Maybe you want to get some clothes on first." Chris said as Seth looked down at himself in his small blue silk briefs. He grabbed a shirt throwing it on and some shorts that where lying out on a nearby chair. Seth looked back over at Chris noticing he was watching him and licking his lips.  
"We need to talk about Roman and your friend Seth you're not backing out on me; we are still going to split them up." Chris said as if he was serious.

"I have been thinking about it, I don't know." Seth wasn't allowed to finish and Chris cut him off. 

"You can just let me think Seth and like I already told you, you're still going to help me even if you don't want too." Chris said with an evil gleam in his eye. Seth swallowed hard he knew he wasn't going to like this at all.

**A little something for my loyal and lovely readers. I tried to give you some more back ground between Roman and Chris and I also tried to fit in something to give you a little Ambreigns fix. I will get you all another update next week after I conquer a update on Lockdown with my lovely co writer. **


	20. Chapter 20

Dean stood on the beach while Roman was in the lobby of the hotel across the street. He wanted to stay at this fancy motel and Dean would have been happy in some run down little cabin but the older man insisted they come here. The beach was starting to become crowded as the tourists gathered for the day. It was a little past ten and Dean all of the sudden remembered why he liked the beach at night or at dawn best of all. Parents and kids where everywhere and all of the sudden the beach was very family friendly. 

The waves moved calmly this morning and Dean breathed deeply taking the strong smell of the ocean deep within his lungs. The sun felt amazing, so far this day was amazing. He jumped slightly as he felt a pair of large arms wrap around him. Warm wet lips trailed kisses over the sensitive skin of his neck. Dean moved away from Roman and looked down at the sand as he kicked it.

"Sorry" Roman muttered out as he looked around. He knew he must have made Dean feel uncomfortable. Nobody was staring at them but he knew Dean probably had gotten nervous that someone would be. 

"No it's okay it's not your fault. I just …. Well I just have to get use to this." Dean smiled at Roman as he started to walk across the beach. The Samoan followed him and Dean grabbed his hand. "We can start small. This is nice." Dean started to swing their hands as Roman smiled.

"Yeah this is good." The larger man said as they walked along the beach. "So I got us a room it will be ready in an hour." Roman squeezed his hand as he kicked at the sand. "We really should find something to do until we can get into our room."

"There is an arcade right down the street." Dean sped up as he dragged Roman behind him. "I am so going to whoop your ass at air hockey."

X

Seth sat on the chair at his kitchen table, his elbows rested on the table as he held his head. He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. Chris was a maniac, he wasn't sure how he was going to get himself out of this but he knew he had too.

"You want me to help you kidnap Roman?" Seth shook his head. "He's a pretty big fucker, ya know? How the hell do we pull that off?" Seth asked

"Trust me; I have the perfect plan its fool proof." Chris laughed "Since it is fool proof I can even ask you for help." The blonde moved in closer to Seth "When I call you then you better answer. " Chris pushed his chair back as he stood up and walked over to the stairs. "I'll show myself out but remember I know how to show myself in too." Chris turned and walked up the stairs.

"Fuck" Seth said aloud as he heard the door close. He really was over his head now. First thing tomorrow he was going to get his number changed. He knew it wouldn't help though unless he decided to run to a new fucking town in a new state. Just then his phone began to ring as he looked down at the screen he sighed. "What the fuck does he want now?" He asked as he accepted the call and said "hello"

X

"Hell Yes" Dean screamed out as he threw his arms into the air. "I told you, I told you." He chanted out as he smiled so big his dimples showed once again. Roman laughed as he watched the younger man jump around. "I beat you again" he screamed and the raven haired man knew Dean must be a pro. They played four games so far and Sean had won every single time. The Samoan wasn't mad though the other man was adorable when he got excited. He was thrilled that Dean was having fun. 

"You got me again" He said as he popped four more tokens into the machine. "Let's play one more game. The winner gets to do anything he wants tonight." Roman smiled as he said it and Dean blushed.

"Well I guess I am going to have start thinking about what I want to do tonight then." The auburn haired man winked, as he placed the puck on the table. "Let's do this, may the better man win."

"Don't worry I already have the night planned out." Roman teased as he called to Dean who was walking back to the motel as fast as he could. "Are you really mad at me?" Roman called out as Dean slowed down.

"You scammed me" Dean called out as he looked back seeing Roman. "You fucking knew how to play and you let me win." The younger man laughed. "Tonight better be fucking amazing." Dean warned when he turned then walked away.

"You're lucky you're adorable." Roman called out before finally catching up to the smaller man. "Can we turn around now?" The long haired man asked as he grabbed Dean's arm and stopped him.

"No I just want to go to the hotel and get some lunch after we check in." The younger man explained.

"Fine then peaches, than you need to turn around. Cause you passed the hotel a block ago." Roman laughed and pulled Dean along with him as he headed back down the beach.

Once the two men got into their room Dean was already smiling again. He ran around the large suite checking every detail. The living room was gorgeous there was a huge white leather couch, the carpet was fluffy and white too. The furniture was red cherry and eloquent was a understatement. He opened up the patio doors to the balcony and stood there while the breeze blew inside the room. There was a huge bedroom with another balcony off the living room. The bed was huge; it had to be a California king. There was a hot tub outside on the balcony outside of the bedroom and it overlooked the ocean. He was in awe, this room was amazing. The bathroom was huge; there was a giant tub and a separate shower. He had never been in a room this fancy before, he had only seen places like this on television.

"Do you like it?" Roman asked as he crept up behind Dean while wrapping his arms around his waist. "I was hoping that you would like it."

"Of course I like it." Dean turned around in his arms and smiled. "It's fucking perfect, much more than I deserve.

"You deserve it all." Roman said as he leaned in to claim Dean's lips. As he kissed him the younger man moaned. Once the raven haired man broke away he whispered out I said I was going to spoil you, I meant it"

"Let's just stay in for lunch, we can order room service." Dean smiled before he leaned forward finding the other man's lips once more.

Roman had the man who delivered room service bring it out on the balcony. The sun was still out but there was a shaded corner where the table was. He tipped the man and thanked him as he waited for Dean to finish changing.

"Hey peaches I'm out on the balcony with food when you're ready." Roman called out before going to sit at the table outside. He lifted the lid over the first plate of course it was Dean's burger and fries so he replaced the lid and grabbed the second dish as he removed the lid throwing it back on to the cart as he sat at the table. He drizzled the dressing on his salad with one hand while picking up the fork with his other.

"How can you eat that rabbit food?" Dean asked as he walked over to the table and grabbed his plate before sitting down.

"I had to eat something healthy, I haven't had anything even close since you and I hooked up." Roman smiled and winked at Dean.

"You can't blame me." Dean said however once the words left his mouth he thought maybe it was.  
"Yeah okay I will take some of the blame. I suppose you wouldn't have been raided and may have been able to cook in your own kitchen." Dean threw a fry that he had picked up to eat back on his plate. He shook his head. "I really am sorry about that."

"Don't start Dean, it's alright. It's done and we are moving on." Roman smiled "Just relax and eat your food. I came here to have fun not so you could think about that. We all make mistakes just stop stressing about it." Roman voice was calming and the younger man grabbed his burger with a smile.

"So what do you have planned tonight anyways?" The auburn haired man couldn't help but be curious.

"Don't worry we are going to have fun and it's a surprise." The Samoan said before taking another bite of his food.

"Oh great yet another surprise." Dean smiled slightly as he rolled his eyes "you know how much I love those."

"_Come on, relax it's a surprise." Chris said as he grabbed Roman's hand. _

"_Just tell me already." Roman begged and the blonde laughed at him. Chris squeezed Roman's hand and he smiled at him while he pushed his long black hair back from in front of his face revealing a small bruise that was almost healed. Chris leaned up placing his lips gently against the small mark. _

"_I'm so sorry baby. I mean it." The smaller man dragged his thumb over Roman's bottom lips while he turned his head making him look at him. Warm grey eyes looked down at him he was sure that he would win his trust back. "I hope you believe me." _

"_Yeah I do." Roman forced himself to smile at the blonde. He wasn't even sure why he was there to be honest. Maybe he was to use to the life that Chris provided, maybe he just liked getting spoiled after the abuse. Then again maybe it was the fact that Chris was sexy as fuck and people respected him. He had property in different places and more money than he would ever need. He had connections everywhere and it provided privileges not everyone got. He felt like someone and something with the blue eyed man and he wasn't sure that was something he wanted to give up. "We're at the airport." The Samoan smiled as the chauffer drove closer to the entrance."Where are you taking me baby?" Roman asked as a smile crept across his lips. _

"_Well I know you're always going on and on about getting to see Greece?" Chris asked as his smile grew large. Roman just smiled back just as wide. _

X

"Rome are you ready? Come on its taking forever." Dean yelled into the bathroom as he fell back onto the bed. Just then Roman opened the bathroom door and walked out the sweet smell of his cologne emerged along with him. "Are you ready yet?" Dean whined out

"Yes I'm ready" Roman said as he walked over to the bed, he grabbed Dean's hand and helped him up.

"Good , let's get going then." Dean said as he let go of Roman's hand and walked over to the chair grabbing his sweatshirt. "Come on hurry up Rome." He shouted out as he walked to the door.

"You seem a little anxious Dean."

"I've been waiting for hours of course I am." Dean said as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "Hurry up." He said as Roman stared at him and smiled as he walked towards the door.

**A/N to those of you who are actually reading this sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was going to put this story on hiatus because I didn't feel there was any interest. A couple of people changed my mind about that and I can't thank them enough. Much love to you all! **


	21. Chapter 21

Dean never even had seen it coming the perfect night with the perfect guy. Dean stood in line as the cold ocean air danced across his skin and he shivered even though he wore a smile ear to ear. This must have been the sixth time the two men had stood in line to ride the old wooden roller coaster. Roman hated the ride but tolerated it because he could tell Dean loved it. The fact that the auburn haired man squealed with delight every time they got on it was a dead giveaway that it was his favorite ride there even before he said so. The Samoan would have rather been standing in line for the pirate ship once again but he would do anything for Dean and this proved it.

"We can leave after we ride this one more time. I promise we can, I mean it this time." Dean smiled from ear to ear as he shivered while he waited in line. The smile on the face of the younger man showcased his dimples and both of them were proudly on display. The larger man couldn't help but smile at the sight. Dean looked like an excited ten year old at Christmas.

"Ok, I wanted to take you to dinner but I don't think you can eat anymore." Roman laughed while he watched Dean shove a huge wad of cotton candy into his mouth. The raven haired man wasn't sure how he didn't puke yet. This was his second bag of cotton candy on top of the three candy apples, a bag of popcorn and two funnel cakes he had eaten.

"I could eat." Dean shrugged as he turned to offer a bite of cotton candy to the grey eyed man who declined by simply shaking his head from side to side. "Maybe we can grab a burger and fries before we leave." Dean pointed to a stand that was over a ways from them.

"No I wanted something better than that." Roman tried to reason because he had a dinner at a semi decent restaurant planned for him and the other man. "We should go somewhere else" Roman wasn't going to give up to easily on the rest of his plans for the night.

"Fine we can go somewhere else." The younger man didn't even argue he didn't feel like it and he felt like he kind of owed the other man. He was nice enough to take him to the old amusement park Dean went to as a child. Which impressed the blue eyed man since he only made mention of the place once earlier today on their way here. "I hope we get the front car this time" Dean said as he stared at the ride making its way around the old wooden track once again.

"Yeah" Roman said as he rolled his eyes he really hated this damn ride but he rode it all night so far without protest. He couldn't deny Dean he was so happy and it was his favorite ride after all. Besides Roman was never the type of guy to say no when it made anyone that he liked happy.

_The Samoan chased the blonde around the pool while they both splashed each other with water. They actually were having a lot of fun tonight and he hadn't seen Chris smile in awhile he was always so stressed out lately. They both laughed and the Raven haired man nearly lost his breath as the smaller guy grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Once the kiss was broken Roman spoke breathlessly "It's nice to see you happy." He meant it too he hated seeing the other man stressed out about business all the time. _

"_Yeah I feel pretty good right now." Chris smiled he eyed the other man his eyes grew dark. "I have a way you can make me feel even better though." His smile grew bigger and Roman couldn't help but think maybe Chris wanted to just fool around. Suddenly two men walked into the room walking straight over to the pool and standing right in front of the two men. Both of Jericho's henchmen smirked evilly at Roman and it sent chills down his spine. "If you really want to see me happy then you will let me watch both of these guys get balls deep in you." Roman was shocked as he looked back and forth between all three men. He couldn't believe what he heard but he soon found out he should have. That night was the beginning of it all and he found himself wishing he would have walked out then and never looked back. _

When the Samoan pulled up to the restaurant he parked and stared straight ahead of him once he turned the car off. Dean reached over and placed his hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly Roman shook his head yes and forced a smile on to his face. The long haired man wasn't sure why he kept thinking about Chris lately. The sour memories of the relationship he had with the blonde always were with him but he managed to avoid them for the most part. Maybe the fact that he wanted to get more serious with Dean brought everything to light for him. He wanted to leave the bad memories in the past but regardless of what he did he couldn't help but escape them. "We can go back to the hotel and get room service if you want." The younger man offered because he wasn't so sure Roman wanted to be here.

"No let's go in here." The larger man smiled weakly trying to convince the other man it was okay. Dean agreed even though he would have felt better if it was just him and the other man. He opened his door and stepped out of the car almost in perfect unison with the other man and his instincts took over when he grabbed the other man's larger hand when they walked to the front door of the building.

….

Seth was panicking and his hand shook while he held his phone in his hand he hit his contacts making the list appear he pressed Dean's name and listened to the phone ring several times before it went to voice mail. He was relived but he still wished that his friend would have picked up. He knew that the two of them were not on the best of terms right now but Chris was fucking crazy. He called back but this time he was directed to voice mail immediately.

"Answer your fucking phone Dean" he screamed into the phone once he heard the beep. Maybe he would have more luck with a text he thought clutching his phone in his hand he decided to send his friend a text.

**Please fucking call me man…. It's important. **

He hoped that Dean would see it and call him so he could tell him all about the psycho blonde but the auburn haired man never paid any attention to the calls or the text as he walked into the restaurant he was way too worried about Roman and why he seemed to be preoccupied with whatever was going on in his head.

The restaurant was packed so it must have been pretty good. The two men were lucky enough to get a table on the patio. It was nice out there and the view was worth sitting outside for even though it was a little chilly. They were right there by the ocean and even though it was dark out you could still see the water as the moonlight reflected across it. The older man just sat there staring at the menu while dark blue eyes that were full of worry stared at him. The raven haired man wasn't even aware Dean was staring at him though. In fact he wasn't aware of anything even though he looked straight ahead at the menu he couldn't have even told anyone one single thing that was on it. He was startled when the younger man moved his chair a little closer and set his hand on his knee.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly and Roman simply nodded his mouth was dry and he didn't think he could force the words out. "I don't think you're okay pretty boy you seem like you're preoccupied with something. Are you sure you don't want to leave?"

"No I'm okay." Roman tried to convince the smaller man with another fake smile that he forced onto his face.

"No you're not okay, why are you lying to me?" Dean was getting a little upset with the other man he didn't know why he wouldn't just be truthful with him. He seemed okay until they took the drive over here. Maybe he was having second thoughts about them and about being here on the Cape with him. "Can we just leave?" Dean asked when he withdrew his hand from the raven haired mans knee. "I would really like to go."

"No come on Dean let's just stay and eat." Roman tried to convince the younger man. He was now feeling like shit that he was allowing Chris to still consume so much space in his head. He didn't love the man and he didn't want him back but he did want his life back he did want to be normal again. He wanted the memories to stop he wanted the feeling of worthlessness that Chris left him with to disappear. Just then he head Dean's chair scrape against the floor and he looked up at him while he stood up.

"You can eat if you want I'm going to go down to the water and take a walk on the beach. You can find me when you're done." Dean then walked away before Roman even had the chance to stop him. Roman slammed his fist on the table causing a few of the patrons in the restaurant to look at him. He didn't care he threw a few bills on the table for the waitress even though they never did eat he felt bad about just getting up and leaving. He walked through the place as fast as he could but he didn't see Dean anywhere. He swung the door open fast stepping out into the parking lot he didn't see Dean anywhere.

"Dean" He yelled out the other man's name hoping for a response but he didn't get one. He panicked slightly when he made his way around the building where he finally spotted Dean who was slumped against the building with his hands holding his head. He made his way over to the other man and stood in front of him "Dean" he said quietly when he looked down at him.

"Can we just go home?" The younger man asked he really didn't want to be here anymore.

Is that what you really want?" Roman asked with a sigh as he continued to look down at the other man.

"Yeah I don't want to be here if you don't." Dean looked up at him his eyes were sparkling his face was wet and The Samoan's heart broke. He wanted this to be a good night and he ruined it all. Dean stood "if you didn't want to be with me and you lost interest you should have just told me. I don't know what I did but I knew it would happen I knew I would fuck it up somehow." Roman reached out and grabbed his arm but the other man pulled away from him.

"Don't fucking walk away, I fucked it up not you." He caught up to the younger man and grabbed him by the arm once again trying to pull him in closer even though the shaggy haired man protested and struggled to get away. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean trying to still him "Look at me now Dean" he demanded. Reluctantly sad blue eyes met his grey eyes "you didn't do anything this is my entire fault. I let Chris fuck it up. I let the past take up too much space in my head and I'm sorry." He pressed his lips gently against Dean's for a second before pulling away. "I'm sorry you should be in my head not him." Roman held the smaller man even more tightly "please don't be mad at me. I will make it all up to you."

"You don't have to make it up to me just promise me that you won't act like nothing is wrong when there is something wrong." The younger man leaned forward seeking out the other mans lips gently kissing him this time he laid several soft quick kisses against his lips before speaking. "Are you sure it wasn't something I did?"

"Of course I'm sure Dean don't blame yourself." Roman rubbed his strong hand up and down Dean's back trying to comfort him. "Let's go back to the hotel we can stop and grab some food somewhere and just lay on the couch together and watch some movies."

"Okay that sounds good." Dean agreed when he flashed a smile at the bigger man. "Maybe we can stop and pick up some snack s too."

"Yeah we can do that." Roman laughed while he wrapped a arm around Dean pulling him close "I wonder how you don't weigh three hundred pounds."

"I have a healthy appetite." Dean scoffed as he tried to look offended he gave up though and laughed instead. "I guess I'm just lucky I never gain weight. Actually its lucky for you to cause I am sure you don't want to end up with a fatty."

"I would love every pound of you." Roman said when he opened the car door for Dean which just smiled even wider now at the mention of the word love. He knew Roman didn't love him but he hoped one day he would. The younger man turned around before getting into the car and grabbed Roman by the arms pulling him in for a kiss. This time he made sure he lips slowly making sure to savor every moment he didn't care who looked he didn't care who seen them. He was with a man that he was sure anyone would be happy to be with and he didn't care who knew it. Not here where he didn't know anyone and if the people back home found out then so be it they would all just have to accept it or they could just stay out of his business.

…

"I wish I knew you five years ago" Roman said while he looked down at the other man who was stretched out across the bed with his head resting on the bigger man's thigh. "My life would have been so different." He explained as his fingers worked their way through shaggy soft waves of hair.

"Are you still thinking about that asshole?" Dean questioned when Roman sighed immediately he knew the answer was yes. "I'll never do what he did to you." Dean tried to assure the other man.

"I know you won't." Roman said while he stared straight ahead at the TV. Him and Dean went and grabbed some subs from a local place down the street before coming back to the room and once they ate he ended up confessing to the other man just what had him all fucked up before. He saw the look of horror on the other man's face as he started to describe just how horrible Chris was to him. Dean never did say much but Roman could tell he was disgusted by everything he endured from the blonde.

"I mean it I'll never do what he did." Dean sat up and grabbed Roman's face in his hand forcing sad grey eyes to look at him. "Never" he meant it too most people always though Dean was a bad guy because he sold drugs but that wasn't true. Chris wasn't a bad guy because he sold drugs either he was a bad guy because he was just an asshole.

"I'm sorry that I come with all of this baggage Peaches." Roman looked away as he said it but Dean sat up and pulled the other man in for a hug as he straddled him sitting in his lap.

"I come with baggage too pretty boy" maybe they were meant to find one another Dean mussed to himself maybe they could begin to heal each other. Just ten Dean smiled "maybe we can carry each other's baggage or we can unpack for one another or something." He wasn't very good at the romance stuff or saying the right thing at the right time but he was going to try whenever he could.

"I like that "Roman smiled while he wrapped his arms around the smaller man pulling him closer on his lap. Dean leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Roman's looking deep into his eyes.

"You know I really thought you lost interest in me earlier." His voice was nearly a whisper while he spoke. "I thought I did something and this was all over before it even really began." He blushed slightly and he closed his eyes before he finished talking. "It really scared me for some reason and I hate being so needy but I am when it comes to you."

"Peaches you have nothing to worry about, I doubt I'll ever lose interest in you." The Samoan placed his lips quickly against Dean's as he pulled back he smiled. "The only thing you have managed to do is make me more interested in you every day. I really like you a lot more than I probably should."

"You could never like me enough." Dean smiled before leaning forward and laying a gentle kiss on the tip of Roman's nose. "I like you a lot too" he said pulling away still smiling brightly.

"I really like those dimples too." Roman announced in a whisper while running his index finger over one of them tracing his way down the auburn haired man's cheek to his chin. "In fact I like your whole face."

"Yeah what else do you like?" Dean asked as he laughed shyly.

"This." The long haired man said suddenly grabbing two hands full of Dean's luscious ass. The Samoan fell back on the bed and pulled Dean along with him never taking his hands off of Dean's bottom end. "Really I guess I just like everything." He smiled before Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against his before he opened his mouth slightly ready to receive the larger man's tongue in fact he was silently begging for it and could help but moan out as his request was granted. He loved the way the older man tasted and he couldn't get enough of his slow passionate kisses. Both of their hands roamed freely across one another's body greedily exploring ever inch of one another. Roman broke the kiss while a soft moan escaped his lips but Dean immediately reclaimed his soft lips continuing the kiss.

"You're not going anywhere." Dean panted out breathlessly before pressing his lips back against the other mans before deepening the kiss once again. Roman didn't object in the slightest and kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. The two men kissed for several moments until the younger man reluctantly broke the kiss he loved kissing the older man and he couldn't recall ever kissing anyone that was better than Roman. "I mean it pretty boy don't ever leave me" Dean said almost sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere baby boy, you're stuck with me." Roman promised while he pulled Dean closer placing his head on his broad chest. He placed a kiss to the top of the other man's head "you're all mine and I'm never letting go." He said while he wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man squeezing tightly making it impossible for Dean to even move "I think we were made for each other baby." The move was long since forgotten and was nothing more than back ground noise at this point. The two men laid there quietly just listening to each other breath simply content to be close to one another until they fell asleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed the return of AST I am working hard to get this story back on track and didn't want to depress anyone with the return by getting to in depth with this chapter. I wanted to make it a little fluffy this time and if you enjoyed it at all thank my friend Alex who kept pushing for this story to come off of hiatus. Spoiler….. Chris makes his glorious return in the next chapter and messing it all up just like he did in NOC lol **


	22. Chapter 22

"Wake up Peaches" Roman's voice was calm and quiet and Dean felt the other man's finger tracing his jaw and moving over his cheek lightly in an attempt to wake him.

"Let me sleep Rome" Dean mumbled out in his husky tone his voice still sleep ridden.

"Hey cutie I said wake up breakfast is getting cold."

You got breakfast?" Dean asked he sounded slightly more interested in abandoning sleep now that food was mentioned.

'Yeah I ordered room service I got you Bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, biscuits, some fruit and I didn't forget the coffee and orange juice." Roman smiled once Dean sat up right away. "You're hungry right?"

"I could eat something since you ordered food for me." A sleepy little smile crossed his face before he licked his lips with anticipation of his breakfast feast.

"Of course you're hungry Peaches." Roman smiled while he watched the younger man spring up in the bed. His blue eyes went wide when he saw the room service cart pushed over to the side of the bed.

"Breakfast in bed?" He asked with a small smile crossing his pink lips. Roman nodded and Dean bounced over to the side of the bed where the cart was. His blue eyes went even wider once the Samoan removed the silver cover revealing the plate that was stacked with food. "That's all mine?" He asked when he looked over at the other man's modest breakfast of egg whites, wheat toast and sausage.

"Of course it is, I knew you would be hungry and it is sort of my way of making up for last night." The long haired man said as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Stop it Ro there is no need to make up for last night. We were both a little out of sorts its okay." Dean was sincere he even reached out brushing some long silken strands of raven hair behind the older man's shoulder before smiling at him.

"Did you want to stay one more night Peaches?"

"No I just want to go home and be with you." Dean said after thinking about it a moment then wasting no time digging into his food. "We can leave right after I eat." Dean mumbled out with a mouthful of food.

"Well of course I don't want you to leave hungry." The bigger man laughed.

**Back at Roman's house….**

Chris looked around stopping to stare at a picture on Roman's desk. The picture was of Roman from years ago he recognized it the funny thing was he wasn't in it any longer. He remembered that day it was when they went to Mexico for cheap drinks and a little fun. Roman looked so happy and the blonde still remembered the hotel the picture was taken in front of. He could see where the other man had cut him out of the picture he felt hurt but deep down he knew that was just how the Samoan was. He didn't care about him anymore he made that very clear when Chris got locked up and instead of bailing him out he grabbed all of Chris's money and left.

_Roman's phone rang he didn't recognize the number but he answered it anyways. _

"_Romie." Chris spoke softly the other man almost didn't even know it was him. There was yelling and screaming in the background and Roman wasn't sure of what to make of it at all._

"_Chris? Are you okay where are you?" _

"_Don't freak out baby but they arrested me and are trying to charge me with trafficking. I need you to do me a favor I already called my lawyer and he told me he could get me and the boys out but we need the bail money. You know what to do right gorgeous?" _

"_Yeah I do." _

"_Good I'll see you soon." Chris hung up as Roman sighed. Of course he knew what to do he had been through it several times with Chris get the money and go down to the station. He knew this was the only money Chris had all of his businesses and accounts would be frozen and he wouldn't be able to pay bail with any of that. This was cash, money he had hidden that nobody was aware of other than himself and Roman. The lawyer knew about it since he told Chris to hide money but he wouldn't have known where it was. The only two people who knew where it was were him and Chris and since Chris was locked up and couldn't get out that only left Roman. _

_Roman grabbed his keys and made the long drive out to the cabin where Chris had taken him before. It was safe there and nobody knew Chris owned it sure there was probably paper work on it but it would take the feds a little while to figure all of that out. He walked inside the dark small shelter listening to the sound of his feet against the wooden floor. He opened the closet door and stepped inside turning the dial on the safe, slowly putting the combination in. Once he heard a click he pulled the door open to reveal stacks of money. Mostly hundreds from what he could see. He had no idea how much was there but he knew it had to be more money than he would ever see again. He grabbed a bag off of the shelf and started to count out the money when he put it inside. He knew he needed to take it all before anyone found out about this place if he left even so much as one single bill Chris would know. _

_Once he was done he stood there in disbelief there was no possible way he just counted out fifty million dollars. How it was possible Chris had so much money? Roman knew Chris had his hand in every dirty little con around but he would have never figured it would have added up to so much. He grabbed all of the bags and made his way to the car once again. It was nearly impossible to even carry so much at once but he dragged what he couldn't swing over his shoulders and popped open the trunk throwing it all in as fast as he could. The plan always was for him to get the money call the lawyer and get Chris out of jail. Once he sat back in the driver's seat and got a good look at his face the plan began to change. His nose was nearly healed, His black eye was nearly gone too dark circles that had formed several months ago still graced his eyes. Grey eyes , eyes he didn't even know anymore stared back at him. Who the hell had he become and what was he going to be forced to do now? Chris would be desperate and he already proved he would use Roman however and for whatever he could. The Samoan put the car in drive and began to pull away but he never did do what he was suppose too because this may have been his one and only chance to get away and if he didn't take it he would regret it for the rest of his life._

Chris spent five long years in jail. He thought of Roman everyday he never forgot how he left him and he never stopped thinking about getting him back. Not really that he wanted Roman back but he wanted his money back and he knew the other man well enough to know he would have never blew through that money. The larger man was far too frugal and he had a good head on his shoulders he knew he had almost every penny of that money somewhere. The problem was he also knew there was no way it was here. He just needed to be patient and it would all pay off for him.

"You stupid fuck, you thought you were safe hey? It may have taken me three years but I found you." He laughed and then threw the picture back on the desk before going to check out the rest of the house that he had no doubt his precious money bought.

**A few hours later….**

Roman pulled into the driveway he looked around the property he had an uneasy feeling from out of nowhere hit him. He had a great trip home with Dean and now the paranoia was setting in for some reason. Dean had just fallen asleep before they had gotten into town he was like a kid in that aspect he was just adorable. However Roman couldn't get his dam ex out of his mind lately no matter how hard he tried. This was an omen from his past that would never stop haunting him no matter how hard he tried to make it go away he would never be able too. He pulled up to the house and looked over at Dean before waking him up by gently nudging him with one hand while he groped at his upper thigh with his other hand.

"Were home, babe" Roman spoke very softly. "You need to get up now or I'm going to carry you in." Roman laughed and Dean just moaned at him half awake. "Okay you asked for it" Roman warned the smaller man before getting out of the car and walking over to him before grabbing him up and slinging him over his shoulder. "I'm bringing this ass straight to the bedroom." The Samoan said in a deep voice that made Dean's stomach tingle. The feeling only intensified while he felt the other man's large hand come crashing down against his ass.

"Put me down Ro" Dean tried to sound authoritative but he knew he failed miserably when he felt Roman slap his ass once again. Dean wiggled off of the larger mans shoulders and was trapped between broader shoulders and a solid door.

"Do you know what I have planned for you?" He asked while the auburn haired man looked up into his soft grey eyes shaking his head no. Dean fell backwards a little as the door opened Roman caught him and pulled him in close. "Don't be nervous, you're going to love it." He whispered out the words and Dean could feel Roman's hot breath ghost over his ear lobe.

"What do you have planed?" Dean asked anxiously his dick was beginning to throb. The larger man pushed him backwards towards the stairs.

"You'll find out peaches" Roman mumbled against his lips before claiming them with his. He kissed him desperately and passionately his tongue immediately moving in to Dean's mouth exploring ever inch of him. "I want you fucking naked before we go upstairs." The Samoan growled out while he tugged at Dean's bottom lip with his teeth. The shorter man felt his stomach doing summersaults as soon as he heard the words leave the other man's mouth. "Now" the larger man growled out while he tugged Dean's jacket off quickly in one swoop.

"Roman" the younger man's voice cracked while he said the other man's name. He wanted to ask what had gotten into him.

"Shhh just do it, take your clothes off." He reached for the bottom hem of Dean's t shirt lifting it up over his head. His lips instantly found a nipple and suckled on it with no delay. His teeth gently nipped at the hardened peak while his fingers fumbled with Dean's belt buckle with one hand while the other rubbed and massaged Dean's steadily hardening cock. The messy haired man moaned out in approval of Roman's efforts while he stumbled walking backwards up the stairs.

"Fuck" Dean mumbled out loud while he fell hard on the stairs while he reached to his back to rub at it two strong arms picked him up grabbing him before swinging him over a broad shoulder and carrying him up the rest of the stairs.

"Mmmmm I can't wait to get my tongue deep into this ass" The Samoan said while groping the younger man's ass while walking to the bedroom.

Ummm What, what did you say?" Dean asked nervously stuttering.

"You'll find out" Roman assured him placing him on the bed, Dean fell back on the mattress hard. Roman wasted no time pulling his jeans completely off and throwing them on the floor before taking his own shirt off tossing that carelessly on the floor also. Dean sat up on the bed admiring the Samoan's sculpted body but the larger man wasted no time moving over to the bed pushing Dean back down and covering his mouth with his own. He felt an unmeasured desperation which he had to fulfill before he went insane. He had broken the kiss and was concentrating on leaving a trail of wet kisses down the younger man's neck leading down his chest. "You're so gorgeous" He breathed out before taking one of Dean's nipples into his mouth.

"Roman" the auburn haired man gasped out before sucking in a sharp breath. He tangled his fingers into the other man's long curls while his body involuntary shook at the attention it was receiving. "Fuck" he couldn't help but gasp out the obscenity while Roman suddenly sucked his other hardened nipple into his mouth expertly moving his tongue over it. "Yes" Dean gasped out while one of the other man's large hands grabbed on to his cock starting to stroke it when he pulled at his boxers trying to rid him of the menacing cloth. Dean lifted his hips assisting with the removal of his boxers once he felt the boxers slip down over his calves he then felt Roman's warm wet mouth slip over his shaft taking nearly every inch of his hard thick shaft. "Oh fuck Ro" he breathed out before he looked down at the larger man with wide blue eyes.

"You like that don't you?" Roman questioned after he released Dean's cock from deep inside the confides of his mouth. "Just wait I have something else for you too" He dipped his head down slowly running his tongue over Dean's balls before trailing it up the underside of his dick. "Mmmmm" he moaned deeply while taking the head of the other man into his mouth and it made Dean thrust his hips forward slightly as he dug his fingers into the sheets. The Samoan raised Dean's legs bending them at the knee his big hands slid down the other man's thighs before he spread the smaller mans small soft cheeks apart dipping his head down quickly and running his large stiff tongue across the small puckered hole.

"Oh my God, Roman" Dean squealed out as he jumped up on his elbows placing his feet back on the floor. His blue eyes went wide once again and he breathed heavily while he looked down to the bottom of the bed. Roman kneeled there in front of him on the floor; he licked his lips before smiling slyly and running a hand through his hair before he leaned forward.

"Trust me peaches" he raised his hand gently pushing Dean back onto the bed once again his tongue and mouth going back to work on the auburn haired man's balls and shaft. After a few moments he decided to try to regain some access to the forbidden opening which once again made Dean squirm anxiously.

"Rome" he gasped out while he shook slightly at the new feeling that coursed throughout his body. "Ohhh Ro Roooooo" he stuttered out in a whisper while he felt his stiff strong tongue lap at his hole once again. It was strangely enjoyable and the fact that it was erotic and forbidden made it even more exciting to him. He laid back and closed his eyes trying to enjoy the sensation of having his ass licked while he stroked himself lazily. He felt a slight pressure begin then he realized Roman was trying to push his tongue inside of him; he tried to relax thinking he could surly handle having the intrusion of the older man's tongue inside of him. The fact that he didn't struggle made gaining some admittance rather easy for the other man who was skilled at what he was doing or at least Dean thought so. A few minutes had passed and Dean laid on the bed panting hard ready to cum but he fought the urge wanting to extend the pleasure as long as possible. He whimpered out disapprovingly when he felt Roman remove his tongue.

"Stay relaxed" the Samoan encouraged in a calm voice before sliding his index finger slowly inside of the smaller man he gently dragged his finger slowly over Dean's sweet spot making Dean moan a loud while turning his head side to side. The larger man withdrew his finger slightly rubbing his finger tip slowly against the small bump deep inside the hot tight velvet tunnel. Dean stopped stroking his cock needing to grab onto the sheets to attempt to keep his self sane. He was whimpering and moaning and his entire body was flushed while he felt a pressure deep within his stomach it was overwhelming to him. He felt as if he was on fire his legs were trembling and he was now becoming embarrassingly loud but he couldn't control himself. While he began to shake he felt Romans other hand reach up and cup his tightened balls. The raven haired man watched him with amusement an animalistic smile crossed his lips "go on cum for me baby." He encouraged the other man while slowly wrapping his hand around his hard shaft and beginning to stroke him with fast short movements as he increased the speed rubbing harder at Dean's prostate. That was all the other man needed to set him over the edge, spots flashed before his eyes and his body surrendered all control. He felt splashes of his warm cum hit his chest and stomach while his eyes rolled backwards and he screamed out his pleasure.

"Fuck" he mumbled out in a hushed tone moments later when he opened his eyes becoming aware of his surroundings once again. His hazy blue eyes looked over at Roman sleepily a lazy smile full of contentment crossed his lips.

"Are you tired peaches?" Roman asked while he smiled over at him Dean just nodded before running a hand through his messy hair. "Come on let's get you cleaned up and feed then you can get some sleep." Roman stood and walked over to the other side of the bed before extending a hand to Dean in order to help him up. The smaller man stood on shaky legs he had never felt so incredible before Roman made him feel the most intense pleasure he had ever had before.

…

Roman pushed Dean back underneath the warm spray of the water his strong hands glided over his milky soapy skin he laughed nervously before he wrapped his arms around the bigger man's waist. He rested his head against the taller man's chest before unwrapping one of his arms from around him in order to use his hand to give Roman's cock some attention he felt was more than deserved.

Neither man was aware of the fact that inside the bedroom just outside the bathroom door the blonde stood there with a smug smile plastered against his face perhaps he stayed to long but the show he was treated too made having to hide in the closet for nearly a hour worth it. He didn't find his money there he knew he wouldn't anyways Roman was far too smart to keep it there but he did find something that just may mean even more to the Samoan than that money does. He stood there watching the shadows of both men through the clouded glass for a moment before walking away, he guessed his plans had changed now he fought back a laugh while he slowly walked down the stairs.

**Yes I know it took forever…sorry I have been dealing with life. Hope it was worth the wait. **


	23. Chapter 23

Dean didn't have work that day luckily enough because he needed that nap he thought to himself as he warm spray of the shower moved down his body. Roman had exhausted him earlier he had never felt so good before, no woman had ever made him feel like that before. Maybe Roman just had a magic touch or he just knew what Dean wanted either way Dean found himself wanting it to happen again and again. 

"Dean Hurry up your food will be cold." As soon as the words left Roman's mouth the younger man shut the shower off and grabbed for a towel to wrap up in. He didn't need another shower but he did need to wake up and figured that this would have helped him out so he decided to jump in quickly while Roman put the finishing touches on the meal he cooked. Dean threw on some sweats and a t shirt while he wondered how the larger man even had the energy to cook. After they had showered together before they cuddled in the bed and decided to watch some television Dean was pretty sure he had fallen asleep within ten minutes. It was easy to relax while he lay against the larger mans chest, his arms wrapped around him while he snuggled into the warmth of his body. He ruffled his towel through his hair before glancing at himself in the mirror and making his way down the stairs.

"It smells great" Dean smiled while he slid behind Roman who stood in front of the stove stirring what looked like gravy. He glanced at the pan on the counter with baked chicken in it and smiled while he wrapped his arm around Roman's larger waist before laying his head against his back. "You're spoiling me" he said before rubbing his fingers over Roman's stomach.

"Stop it" The Samoan laughed he turned off the burners and spun around in the auburn haired mans arms before grabbing him and placing his lips against his.

"Awww don't stop that" Dean whined out when Roman broke the kiss.

"You want to eat though right?" Roman asked and got his answer once Dean kissed him tenderly and quickly before he walked away to sit down at the table.

**Back at Seth's house….. **

Seth hated how the blonde intimidated him just enough that he allowed him to stay after he just barged in once again. Chris smiled at Seth evilly while the brunette tried to process just what he had just said.

"You want me to hang out with Dean so you can kidnap him?" Seth raked his hands through his hair while his eyes went wide he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He's my friend I can't help you do that."

"You're going to do just what I told you too." Chris barked out making him jump slightly he walked closer and stood in front of Seth while bending down and getting right in his face. "Are you going to tell me no Rollins? I wouldn't suggest that you do that." He grabbed the other man by the shirt making him flinch "Don't you ever tell me no" Chris pushed Seth back in his chair while he stood back pulling his shirt up just enough to reveal a shiny metal barrel of a pistol that he had tucked in his pants. "I didn't plan on using this but I will if I have too do you understand?"

"Yeah" Seth whispered out his throat went dry and he tried to swallow but he couldn't.

"Good now do what I told you too." Chris shot a warning look at the scared younger man.

Seth's hands shook while he picked up his phone and proceeded to text Dean.  
_Big party at the lake house next weekend…. You need to come everyone is wondering what has happened to you. _

"And what do I do if he says no?" Seth asked because he really didn't think that his friend would agree to go and how would he get him to go.

"All I need is for you to get him there somehow make sure it happens." Chris said before shooting Seth one more deadly look, his blue eyes were serious. He turned and left walking up the stairs to let himself out.

_IDK maybe just remind me. _  
Seth threw his water bottle across the room while he had read Dean's reply he couldn't believe he had gotten involved in this mess.

**The next morning….**

Dean woke up while the alarm screeched in the back ground Roman hit snooze and wrapped his arm back around Dean.

"Don't move yet" Roman warned him while closing his eyes and pulling Dean close again. The younger man sighed in contentment while he tried to do the same. He hated that they both had to work today and even though he had yet to leave Roman's side he already missed him and just hoped that this day would end soon so he could come home and be with the Samoan once again.

…

Dean stood at the door he and Roman both had their arms wrapped around each other while they stood there exchanging lazy little kisses while they spoke.

"We should go out to eat tonight" The long haired man said before pressing his lips against Dean's again.

"No we should order in." Dean smiled before leaning back in for another kiss. "Maybe get some beer and just relax" Dean laughed slyly implying that more than relaxing may happen.

"We should do that" Roman agreed with a wide warm smile he looked deep into Dean's blue eyes before using his index finger to swoop some hair away from Dean's eyes. "I like you, I really like you." His cheeks flushed and he looked away shyly.

"I really like you too" Dean said quietly before he leaned in giving Roman one last kiss this one was slow and more sensual. He gently sucked on the larger man's bottom lip before pulling away. "See you after work baby." He turned to pull the door open before he felt Roman's large hand smack his ass.

"Have a great day at work Peaches, can't wait to see you later. He smiled before watching Dean walk out the door to drive to work.

The younger man couldn't wait for work to be over, he went in before Roman and got out before him too so once he did get out he was going to be on his own for a few hours but he would find something to do he hoped. Work dragged by for him, Michelle was there again today and he hated when she was around. He was almost done for the day when she made him go out in front one last time to gather more dishes.

"You have fifteen minutes left Dean you're getting paid for it so make sure you work during it." He mocked out loud to himself once she walked away. He walked out front there was a blonde sitting at the counter by himself he stared at Dean the second he walked out his eyes moved right along with him. Dean didn't notice he was too busy just trying to get the dishes picked up and taken care of. He cleared off the tables and the booths then went to walk back to the kitchen.

"Hey man could you grab me a straw?" The short haired blonde spoke out.

"Yeah here" Dean said while he balanced the tray reaching behind the counter to grab one and hand it over.

"Thanks, hey don't I know you?" The man asked. 

"No, I don't think so" Dean said while he looked at the other guy shaking his head then smiling slightly to be polite before walking away.

He ran the last load threw the dishwasher before punching out and leaving for the day, he wished he had tomorrow off or even better that he wouldn't have to go back but he wasn't that lucky. Once he walked out into the parking lot he noticed the same blonde guy standing outside on the phone Dean was walking to his car when the man hung up and started to turn to him.

"Sorry about before I thought I knew you man." He explained.

"Yeah no worries" Dean shrugged trying to keep walking but he failed.

"I'm Chris by the way; I'm new here in town." The older man extended his hand and Dean knew it would be rude not to accept the gesture.

"Dean" he said simply while he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Chris smiled as Dean nodded and started to walk away again "See you around" he called out before turning to walk away also. He didn't have much faith in Seth and at this point he figured he should probably start to arrange a plan B for getting Dean if he had too.

**Later on that evening….**

Roman pulled down the long driveway to his house, he was happy his day was finally over and that he got to go home although the idea that Dean was there made it even happier. He walked into the house and called out for Dean but he didn't get an answer so he called out again. He still didn't get an answer once he walked into the living room he saw just why that was, Dean was sound asleep on the couch watching the sports channel. Roman smiled appreciating just how cute the younger man was, he was almost angelic while he slept. Roman smiled widened this was the man he thought of all day the man he couldn't get home to quick enough, he was convinced that he would be doing the right thing tonight.

"Dean" he said aloud while he leaned in closely to the other man's ear before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Roman" the auburn haired man whispered out still half asleep even though a smile formed on his lips as well.

"Yeah peaches it's me."

Roman ran his fingers through the messy auburn mop and pushed the stray hairs out of the other man's face. He was perfect, he was amazing and the Samoan was pretty sure he wouldn't even be able to use the word love to define what he would feel for Dean a few weeks from now. He told Dean he liked him but that wasn't the full truth of course he liked him but he was already fully aware he loved him too. He choked back those words though for fear it may scare Dean away, it may have been too soon but he didn't care it didn't change how he felt. The other man's eyes fluttered open when Roman leaned in placing another purely innocent kiss on his nose and it made the younger man laugh.

"Don't laugh you're adorable it made me want to kiss your nose" Roman explained before playfully sticking out his tongue. "I'm going to go put the beer in the fridge while you wake up."

**Several hours later…..**

Roman raised his legs while he scooted up further on the bed he looked up at Dean with reassuring grey eyes.

"It's okay" he nearly whispered out his voice was horse.

He was nervous he wasn't entirely sure why it wasn't his first time but he was nervous enough for it to be. Maybe because it was Dean, he was excited and more than turned on he was reminded of that while he grabbed on to his hardened length that was dripping wet with his arousal. The smaller man climbed on to the bed while his entire body visibly trembled. He wiled himself to stop but his body betrayed him as he nearly fell on to the older man.

"Maybe we should" Dean attempted to speak but the long haired man stopped him.

"Stop it we talked about this it's okay. I want this Dean."

Dean nodded unable to speak his cheeks pink and flushed mostly because of the moment but certainly because of the alcohol also. He reached over onto the mattress grabbing the lube which was discarded after Roman used it to prepare himself. What a glorious sight that was to watch the larger man three fingers deep inside him while his lips contorted into a perfect oh shape while he whimpered out loud. His sounds were pure pleasure and the younger man could only assume he had found his prostate.

"You're sure?" Dean questioned one last time as he popped the cap and squirted the gel onto his hand.

"For at least the sixth time tonight yes I am sure." Roman assured him a bit of sarcasm or perhaps annoyance apparent in his voice.

Dean leaned in closer his cock harder than he ever remembered it slathered in lube while he nervously shook, he tried to steady himself with one hand as his other positioned his dick perfectly against Roman's entrance. He smiled while he began to slowly sink inside of the other man. It was heaven, his head felt as though it was spinning. This was intense much more than any feeling he felt before.

"Roman" he moaned the other man's name out slowly. He laid there still completely immersed inside of the larger man. He collapsed against the Samoans broad chest while he fought to catch his breath, he was still so anxious he could feel his own body tremble.

"Fuck" He moaned out while he grabbed a fistful of shaggy auburn locks. The older man moved his hips unhurriedly in a circular motion. He threw his head back against the pillow, he needed the smaller man to move against him move in and out of him. "Please baby" he whimpered out loud, need and desperation were obvious in his tone. He was shameless though he wanted to give himself over completely to Dean. Roman moved his hips again, upwards to the blue eyed man, his breath hitched as he felt Dean's hardened shaft glide over his prostate.

"Okay I got this"

"Yeah you do" once the words left the smaller man's mouth Roman smiled while he responded assumingly.

Dean raised up above the other man pale blue eyes looked intensely into glimmering grey eyes, while he pulled his hips away from the larger man's body before slowly lowering his body to connect with the other mans once again.

"You're so warm and so tight." Dean's words were shaken but he still had the same sweet rough and gravely tone that Roman had come to find to only be close to comparison of the same tone an angel would exude.

"Dean" Roman moaned his name out once again shamelessly caught up in the pure sensation of ecstasy as the smaller man gently repeated the motions against the larger man's body. He pulled almost completely out of the larger man before pushing slowly back in the head of his cock delightfully jabbing against the Samoan's sweet spot.

Dean slowly found his courage; he grabbed a handful of raven locks while he pressed his lips against Roman's. His body moved against the other man's instinctively. He became more aroused than he ever thought possible he wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer. He quickened his pace hoping he would intensify the other man's pleasure.

"Oh fuck, oh Dean, oh God." The Samoan began to shake underneath him; he hoped he was close too. He wanted to please him he wanted this to be special, he loved this man. Oh fuck did he just say that? Love? Oh fuck it he did and he didn't even care he did love him.

"I fucking love you, I fucking love fucking you." Dean sped up his motions and started to snap his hips a bit more forcefully against the long haired man.

"I love you too" Roman breathlessly let the words escape his mouth. He didn't care it felt right everything felt right. He threw his head back against the pillow once more once Dean began to suck at his neck. The shorter haired man moved his hips faster and even more erratically against his, his entire body tingled each time he felt Dean slide in and out of him.

"Oh fuck" Dean growled out once more before he was pulled down into a domineering kiss while the other mans hips crashed upwards against his own. He never felt anything like this, he couldn't fight it back anymore and he was sure Roman couldn't either. He bit down on raven haired mans bottom lip just before his entire body began to surrender; he was no longer able to fight it back. The other man wasn't able to either and he emptied his cum directly on to Dean's stomach a few small drops of his warm creamy essence splattered across his chest also.

"Fuck" Roman growled out in an animalistic tone that had felt so damn amazing. His puckered entrance clenched tightly against Dean's now softening length causing him to moan before his body fell against the larger mans weakly. He was unable to move, his efforts had exhausted him. He couldn't believe what had happened tonight, he man love to a man. He didn't just fuck him, it was so much more than that Roman had actually given himself over to him, he had confessed his love also. Dean smiled faintly while he felt the other mans large fingers move through his hair, tonight was just perfect he thought to himself his eyes fluttered shut as he still rested against the Samoans chest. He snuggled in even closer when he felt the other mans strong arm wrap around his small waist, this was heaven and he never wanted to leave.

"I love you."

"I love you too Peaches" he smiled brightly while he said it. His eyes closed and he pulled the man on top of him even closer, he didn't care that they were still a mess he just couldn't stand the thought of moving right now.

**A/N a huge thank you to everyone still reading this. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. You may have figured out that this will be coming to an end soon, I think there is about 8 more chapters in me for this story though, so don't be too sad. Also another shout out to Sgt. Alex she kept me motivated and inspired me when I needed it.**

**Also a shameless plug for my other story that I am working on. Go check it out if you haven't already Whatever it Takes, its adorable and sweet and I think you will all enjoy it. **


	24. Chapter 24

The autumn sun did very little to help heat up the room on that cold morning, luckily enough the Samoan furnace that he was snuggled into kept the chill away. Dean closed his eyes, he wanted to sleep but the memories of last night continued to awaken him. He smiled remembering how good everything felt just how right it all was. He wouldn't have changed anything about this relationship so far, his smile widened at the thought. Yes it was a relationship; he never would have pictured himself ending up like this. With someone he wanted to spend time with, someone he couldn't possibly not want to know every detail about and he would feel he still didn't know enough. He wasn't bothered that Roman was a man, he made him feel good, and he made him feel wanted. Not wanted because he had a little money or he always had weed but wanted because he liked him, loved him and wanted to be with him.

"Ro" Dean whispered out but the older man didn't even move an inch the auburn haired man sighed softly before leaning up on his elbow and placing a soft kiss to the other mans forehead. He wiggled out of the bed trying not to wake the other man; he sat there and looked back missing the feel of his flesh against the larger man's already. He stood up and grabbed the raven haired man's sweatshirt and threw it on looking for his boxers and some sweats. He tried to be quiet as he could and moved around slowly while he found what he needed too before throwing one last glance over his shoulder at the sleeping man and heading downstairs.

Once he was in the kitchen he still tried to keep it down, he wanted to do something nice and he didn't want Roman to awaken before he was done. He was no iron chef but he knew he could at least handle some eggs and toast maybe some bacon. He owed Roman so much already and this was just a very small way to express some of the gratitude that the other man had showed him. He scooped the shells out of the slimy eggs that he cracked in to the pan; he didn't do so bad he only got a few small pieces in there. He shrugged before grabbing the spatula and popping the button down on the toaster. He smiled he was rather impressed with himself; he wasn't doing to bad so far. If he could hurry up and get this upstairs he could probably still slide back into bed with Roman and relax for an hour before needing to shower and leave for work.

"Not too bad if I do say so myself" Dean congratulated himself a loud. It wasn't that impressive by most people's standards but for his lack of kitchen skills it turned out pretty well. He grabbed both plates and took the carton of orange juice tucking it under his arm before making his way upstairs. Once he had gotten to the top of the stairs he could hear the Samoan moving around he wished he would have stayed asleep but he supposed it didn't matter he would have had to of woken him anyways.

"Dean, there you are, I woke up and you were gone." He looked panicked for a second until he realized what was going on. "You made breakfast?" He smiled when he asked the question he sat on the bed and raked his hands through his hair "I thought you left" he laughed out nervously.

"No why would I do that?" Dean looked at him confused while he held out the plate to the older man.

"I don't know I thought you left for work and didn't say goodbye." Roman tried to explain not wanting to admit the truth and tell him he thought that maybe after last night he just thought that Dean may have changed his mind.

"I wouldn't do that baby" the smaller man smiled leaning down and placing a kiss to Roman's forehead before walking over to sit on the other side of the bed.

"How's my kitchen?" The long haired man couldn't help but joke.

"Its fine" Dean couldn't help but whine out before shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"But seriously this looks pretty good, thanks Peaches."

"You're welcome" Dean replied with a mouth full of eggs as he shoved a strip of bacon into his mouth.

"You know you're fucking adorable" the raven haired man said as he looked over at Dean who had his cheeks stuffed fuller than a chipmunk and still tried to bite off a piece of toast.

"I know" Dean chocked the words out through a mouthful of food; he probably would have smiled if he could have.

…

After breakfast both men laid there in bed, Dean lazily traced his fingers in circular motions over Roman's chest. The older man couldn't help but feel electrified while his skin ignited from the smaller mans touch. They were comfortable; there was no television, no radio just random thoughts and small conversations when they could be bothered to form words. Dean watched the minutes on the clock tick by before he would have to leave. He wished he could stay like this forever, he was certain he could if he had the chance.

"Ro, baby I have to get my ass in the shower." Dean couldn't help but pout, he didn't want to leave.

"Just call in" Roman said while he tightened his grip around the younger man.

"I can't do that" the smaller man said quickly trying to not let the thought enter his mind or else he knew he would find himself grabbing the phone and doing just that.

"Come on, you can call in and I'll call in and we can both just stay here in bed all day just like this." Roman was doing his best to reason with Dean as he rubbed his back his long fingers idly moving up and down the other man's spine. "Please" and that one word was all Dean needed to hear before he was reaching for his phone and scrolling down his list of contacts to Mark's name.

**A few hours later…**

Seth stepped into the diner taking the empty stool right near the door at the counter, his plan find Dean and maybe warn him or maybe just keep his mouth shut and not give Chris a reason to kill him. Either way right now he just wanted to make sure Dean was okay. The place was pretty busy today but Dean should be going on break soon, he would just try to blend in until then and not get his friend in trouble for hanging around.

"He didn't show up today" the shrill voice snapped him out of his thoughts while he looked up from the counter.

"What?" Seth questioned like he didn't care that his friend wasn't there.

"You heard me he called out sick, said he couldn't come in almost at the last minute too." She huffed out in one breath; Michelle hated Dean already so this really didn't help. She continued on for a second about how incompetent he is and how he is lucky he still had his job until a voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me, Seth I grabbed the both back there." Seth confirmed his worst fear when he turned around seeing Chris standing right there. He wore a smile on his face but his eyes indicated differently.

"Oh okay" The brunette swallowed hard after mumbling the words out. He stood slowly while Chris cupped his shoulder digging his dull fingernails into the taller mans shoulder blade. He wasn't at all intimidated by the difference in height though, it was really by much and he already knew he frightened the other man.

Seth walked through the crowded room to the empty booth in the back; it was the most private place the diner had to offer. During the day businessmen would sit there and brainstorm and when the place stayed open late on Fridays teenagers fought to see who could get there first. He slowly slid into the booth and positioned himself closely to the wall while he sighed deeply, Chris of course sat right across from him, his eyes resting directly on him, full of anger and something else that Seth couldn't make out but it scared the hell out of him.

"Seth, I'm not in the mood for your shit. Let's not beat around the fucking bush here, Do you have any idea what I will do to you if you try to warn your little friend Dean?" Chris threw a menu at the other man "order something and stop looking like I'm going to kill you, I'm not. Well not yet anyways, I may still need you and I think that you're going to behave after today."

The blonde stopped talking when the waitress walked over and smiled at both men. Seth felt Chris kick him underneath the table no doubt that Seth's eyes begged her for help as he looked at her. She wouldn't have done anything to help him though she didn't like him that much since the two of them hooked up that one night years ago and his promise to call her sometime never did hold up. Chris rattled off his order and Seth went with the usual and was pretty sure he wouldn't be eating no matter what he ordered anyways. She spun around and left returning a second later with coffee that Chris wanted she was quick but every second felt like a year to Seth. Once she was out of sight again the blonde spoke once more.

"Let me make something very clear to you, kid. Roman has something that is mine and I am not going to leave until I get it back. Have you ever had someone steal something that meant a lot to you?" Chris never even stopped to wait for Seth to answer he just continued. "That's why I need your friend Seth he is going to get me what's mine." The blonde laughed "you know what's funny though I wasn't sure he could do that until the other day" The older man leaned in close making Seth attempt to push away but the damn wall wasn't going to allow it. "I was at Roman's; he and your friend came back. I was in the closet and was sure they would have caught me." He laughed again; his laugh was sinister and only made the younger man even less comfortable. "They never did though, neither one of them were very perceptive once Dean got thrown down on the bed and our Samoan friend buried his face deep in your buddies ass working his tongue deep inside of him." Chris reached beneath the table patting Seth on the leg, making him jump which he found amusing." "Your boyfriend looks pretty fucking good with three fingers shoved up his hot little ass working his prostate making him shake and whimper out loud."

"What?" Seth wasn't really questioning what happened it was more of a statement of his disbelief that Chris sat there and watched. At the same time it was also a sense of defeat because that wasn't him and he doubted I ever would be he and Dean obviously wouldn't ever have that.

"Yeah man let me tell you, Dean makes the cutest little noises when he cums and right before he does he is just like the perfect little slut. Breathing all heavy and digging his nails into the mattress, while his toes curl and he begs for more." Chris had a wicked smile plastered across his face while he talked, Seth hated him, and he was insane.

The waitress setting the plate down made Seth jump once again, he tried to act like he was okay but he just couldn't pull it off. Chris literally made his skin crawl and every passing minute made Seth grow more terrified.

"Chris" Seth said his name quietly and it left his mouth with a bitter taste to even have to speak it. "If I do anything you want, you won't hurt Dean right?" Something told the younger man that he couldn't trust the blonde but he was grasping to gain some hope that neither him nor Dean would get hurt.

The blonde sat back and grabbed the salt shaker from the table holding it over his plate, he acted as if he needed to think for a moment before answering or maybe he was just making Seth sweat out the answer. He grabbed his fork taking a bite of his eggs and chewing them while the brunette with the blonde streak in his hair sat there quite just staring.

"I guess not" the blonde said he sounded almost regretful; his face was overcome by another wicked smile a moment later though. "I think you might get me now, you may just understand me. That's going to make hanging out with you the next few days a lot more bearable because you're stuck with me now, pretty boy." The older man took a sip of his coffee "if you really want me to leave your little boy toy alone you're going to have to prove that I can trust you."

Seth wrapped his arm around his waist, his stomach felt horrible and he hoped he didn't get sick right there. The idea of spending even more time with Chris having to listen to him and his happy little stories was unbearable. Just how the hell was he going to stop this now?

**Back at Roman's place….**

Both boys reluctantly abandoned the bed for a warm bath, the tub was pretty big but the two of them filled it. It was comfortable and Dean didn't even mind the feel of Roman's whiskers prickling against the skin on his chest.

"I'm never leaving this bathtub." Dean proclaimed "I don't care how cold the water gets" He placed a quick kiss to the top of Roman's wet hair.

"Well what if I left?" The Samoan asked before turning his head to look up at the other man.

"Then I guess I wouldn't have a choice, I would have to follow you." Dean shrugged "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Good" the Samoan smiled lying his head back down on Dean's chest. "Cause your never getting away. I love you Dean." He said before placing a kiss to his lover's smooth skin and nuzzling his face against him.

"I love you too" his blue eyes sparkled when the words passed through his lips, and he never meant it more.

**I hope you all enjoyed this update it's been a long time coming, sorry it took so long. Yeah things are about to get messy. My plan is to update whatever It Takes then I'll be back with another update. Thanks in advance for your reviews and your patience with this story and me. **


End file.
